Mi Estrella Fugaz: Nunca te he olvidado
by xenia92tw
Summary: Los Cullen hacen todo lo posible por encontrarle, Edward sigue sin dar señales de vida. Bella, embarazada, no tiene ni idea de lo que se le viene encima cuando una extraña mujer se presenta en su casa.¿Podrá Tanya y Victoria llevar a cabo su venganza?
1. La reacción de Alice

La siguiente historia tiene lugar justo cuando Edward abandona a Bella en Luna Nueva. Al contrario que en el libro, Jacob no tendrá importancia en la trama, sino que la historia se centrará casi exclusivamente en los Cullen y en Bella. Cuando Bella se entera de que está embarazada de Edward, ella no es la única en recibir la noticia, y a Forks, vuelven nuestra querida familia de vampiros. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Bella se dé cuenta?, ¿Cómo reaccionará Bella?, ¿Y Edward? Mi Estrella Fugaz....

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga or Meyer´s characters. But I still believe that dreaming is free.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Parecía que mi corazón no volvería a latir. Nunca. Estaba vacío, con un enorme hueco en el centro. Si antes había estado muerto, el dulce período por el cuál había vuelto a revivir, gracias a ella, a _Bella_, había terminado.

Llegué a la casa blanca demasiado rápido para asimilar lo que acababa de hacer. La había dejado, la había abandonado, a la razón de mi todo, de mi vida y de mi existencia. La había dicho que no la quería, y ella lo había creído. "¡Dios!, ¿Por qué me haces esto?" El tronco que estaba más próximo a mí, sufrió las consecuencias de mi estado de ánimo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Jasper, sentado en las escaleras del porche, con una triste mirada perdida en algún lugar del bosque.

"Yo… Lo siento Edward. Si pudiese volver atrás lo haría. Enfádate conmigo, grítame, pero no me castigues más con tu silencio…" Oí como sus pensamientos le torturaban. Eso sí que no podía soportarlo. No podía permitir que nadie más sufriese, porque ya había demasiados afectados.

-Jazz, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, - le dije- habría acabado mal, y todos lo sabemos. No somos buenos para ella, yo el primero.

Fue entonces cuando descubrí a Alice oculta tras una de las columnas.

-No estoy de acuerdo y lo sabes- su tono era frío, seco, casi carente de emoción, pero yo sabía que su intento por engañarme no era cierto. Yo sabía, que al igual que Jazz, Alice había terminado queriendo a Bella como si fuese su hermana. Por su mente pasaban retazos de sus momentos con Bella. Aún así, dolía verlo.

-Alice, ya está hecho, y no hay vuelta atrás.

-¡Sí que la hay!- me gritó, y toda su fachada de frivolidad se derrumbó al instante.- ¡Bella te quiere, y tú la quieres a ella! ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer todo esto tan complicado?! ¿No ves que la terminarás matando, a ella y a todos nosotros?- su voz se desvaneció en un sollozo no manifestado.

-Ya la he hecho demasiado daño, y no pienso robarle ni un minuto más de su vida.

De pronto, a través de su mente, vi en la mía una visión. Bella tendida en el bosque, sola, empapada por la lluvia. _Sola_. Aquello me enfureció de algún modo. Yo la había hecho eso.

"¿Y así no la hieres?" me recriminé Alice mentalmente.

-¡No quiero que vigiles más su futuro! ¡¿Me has entendido?!

-Eso no es algo que yo pueda controlar, ¿sabes Edward? No puedo ignorar mis visiones, como tú no puedes dejar de oír voces, o Jasper las emociones. Así que termina con esto de una maldita vez.

-Debemos dejarla en paz… -ahora mi voz era fría determinación y convicción- … y eso es lo que haremos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué os ha parecido? Es mi primer fic así que ser cariñosos conmigo. ( Por cierto, los reviews ayudan).


	2. Los Ángeles? Ni queriendo

En primer lugar me han encantado todos los reviews que he tenido y he de decir que me han hecho mucha ilusión. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba. Así que aquí os dejo un poquito más, cortito, lo sé, pero cuando tengoa tiempo seguiré subiendo. Charlie siempre ha sido muy pasivo como padre, y he querido cambiar esta faceta suya aquí. Bss.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga or their characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Cuando me desperté me hallaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia del que no sabía muy bien si quería salir o no. Algo me decía que si lo hacía me iba a arrepentir seriamente. Pero, como no, alguien lo bastante simpático, se encargó de hacerme volver a la realidad.

Uno de mis párpados se abrió involuntariamente, y una luz demasiado clara y brillante me hirió las pupilas.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, me escuchas?- la voz no me era conocida, pero aún así, tuve que despertarme en contra de mi voluntad.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté con la voz ronca, y me notaba la boca pastosa. De pronto fui consciente de todo lo que había a mi alrededor con suma facilidad. Había pasado de estar en una plácida ignorancia, al activo conocimiento de absolutamente todo. Lo cierto es que casi me mareó. Estaba en el hospital, por la ventana jarreaba agua, así que después de todo seguía en Forks. A mi lado, se encontraba un hombre vestido con una bata blanca, así que para ser más explícitos me hallaba en _el hospital de Forks_, al parecer, el lugar que más me gustaba frecuentar.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- me preguntó de un modo mecánico y profesional. Me hice un reconocimiento médico mental a mí misma, no encontré nada preocupante, tan solo un molesto dolor de cabeza.

-Un poco cansada. ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Te encontraron en el bosque ayer por la noche, te golpeaste con un tronco en la cabeza al resbalar, el suelo estaba escurridizo… en fin, ¿lo recuerdas?

De pronto mi mente desbloqueó aquello que había estado tratando de no recordar, me vi invadida y asaltada por los recuerdos de la tarde anterior, y oí como mis propias constantes vitales se alteraban ante este mero hecho. "_No_", eso era lo que me había contestado cuando le pregunté si ya no me quería. Sus ojos habían brillado, y yo había asumido la realidad. Cuando dijo que no le convenía, era porque en realidad, yo nunca había sido suficiente para él, y en el fondo, siempre lo había sabido. Noté un abismo impresionante, un dolor tan profundo que ni siquiera era capaz de hallar el fondo, tan negro, que no tenía cabida para la alegría.

-Has estado inconsciente hasta ahora mismo…

Se había ido. Me había dejado sola."_Será como si nunca hubiese existido_"…

-Te hemos examinado, y la contusión es superficial, estarás bien en…

No me quería. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo iba a seguir viviendo?

-Aún estamos a la espera de los análisis de sangre, pero por lo demás, no tienes por qué quedarte aquí.

-¿Puedo irme a mi casa?- le pregunté vagamente consciente de aquella conversación unidireccional. Ahora que me fijaba estaba hablando con el doctor Snow.

-Sí, claro. Tu padre está ahí fuera.

-¿Está el doctor Cullen?- hablé tan repentinamente que se asustó.

-No. Dejó su puesto hace dos días porque había aceptado un cargo en Los Ángeles. ¿Por qué te interesa?- ¿Los Ángeles? Ni queriendo…

-Es que era mi médico. ¿Dejó algún número de teléfono?

-No, lo siento- acto seguido despareció y mi padre irrumpió en la habitación como un huracán. Yo me incorporé de la cama, y me quité la vía que tenía en el brazo.

-Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien?- su voz sonaba ansiosa, teñida por la preocupación. No lo pude soportar más, y me abracé con fuerza a él. No es que este gesto se diese muy a menudo entre nosotros. Pero por eso, resultó más difícil aún. Le agradecí que me estrechase contra él con todo lo que quedaba de mi alma.

-Se ha ido, ¿verdad?- me preguntó con suavidad al oído, y yo asentí mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos y recorrían mis mejillas.

Oí que soltaba una maldición entre dientes, y sentí que me abrazaba aún con más fuerza.

-Anda, vamos a casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestra opinión y estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de críticas constructivas. Bss.


	3. La Sospecha

¡Hola! Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review, se han suscrito a mí, me han añadido a sus favoritos…. en serio muchas gracias.

Aquí os dejo el capítulo tres, y espero que os gusto igual o incluso más que los anteriores.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or their characters. But I still believe that dreaming is free, and anybody can do it. ^_^

BPOV

La terrible verdad me golpeó dos semanas después. Era imposible, y ala vez tan sumamente obvio…

Aquel día estaba cansadísima. Como no podía dormir sin soñar con "él", había optado por ocuparme en otras cosas. De modo que aquel día, me levanté a las cuatro y media de la mañana, me había estudiado el nuevo tema de cálculo que dábamos en aquel momento, y me lo había aprendido de memoria.

A eso de las seis, me entró un hambre terrible. Normal. No había comido prácticamente nada y me sentía a punto de desfallecer desde que… Bueno no me hacía falta recordarlo.

Lo cierto es que Charlie no me dejó volver inmediatamente al instituto que era lo que a mi me hubiese gustado, sino que me había obligado a quedarme en casa tres días más, porque decía que estaba muy pálida y ojerosa. Lo cierto es que no se lo discutí mucho. Parecía un zombi andante.

Y tenía razón, porque no me encontraba nada bien. Nunca tenía hambre por las mañanas, por las tardes me atiborraba, estaba cansada siempre… Pero aquel día la sospecha comenzó a germinar en mí, pero simplemente era mucho más sencillo mirar hacia otro lado y fingir que no ocurría nada.

Charlie se había quedado a trabajar hasta tarde, así que cuando sonó el teléfono a las ocho, estaba sola en casa.

-¿Hablo con Bella Swan?- reconocí la voz de mi nuevo médico.

-Sí, claro. ¿Es el doctor Snow?

-Sí, te llamaba para decirte que ya tenemos los resultados de tus análisis de sangre. Todo está correcto pero…- la pausa me puso nerviosa-… hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Qué me pasa?- me estaba poniendo demasiado inquieta.

-¿Te viene bien pasarte mañana por la tarde?, ¿A las cinco y cuarto?- estaba evitando el tema central de la conversación y yo lo sabía.

-¿Qué me pasa?- volví a repetir. En esta ocasión exigiéndolo, y demasiado preocupada como para controlar mi tono de voz. La sospecha reapareció con mucha más fuerza que antes, y supe que era cierto.

-Estás embarazada, Bella- contestó aún muy a su pesar.

M dejé caer sobre el sofá y mi mirada se perdió en la habitación. Tenía el auricular pegado al oído, pero ya no lo sentía. Estaba demasiado ocupada en otras cosas.

Mi mano se movió de un modo inconsciente hasta mi vientre, y de repente me di cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido. Estaba embarazada, alguien tan pequeño que no se podía ni medir dependía de mí. Porque yo era su madre, y él era mi bebé. Ya lo quería tanto que mi corazón volvió a latir con un movimiento brusco, recuperando su cadencia normal en cuanto reconocí este hecho.

¡Dios mío! Era increíble. El auricular resbaló de mi oreja cuando me levanté y corrí hasta el espejo de mi habitación. Me levanté la camiseta, me puse de perfil y coloqué mi mano sobre donde estaba mi bebé. Mi hijito. Mío y de… Edward.

Las emociones me sobrepasaron hasta tal punto que mis piernas cedieron lentamente, y me encontré tumbada en la cama, con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. Era la primera vez que lloraba de alegría en toda mi vida, aunque el dolor también iba mezclado con aquella extraña sensación.

Una parte de mí estaba tan rota por dentro, tan destrozada y derrotada que se preguntaba qué iba a ser de ella, qué era lo próximo que iba a hacer con su vida. Esa parte de mí dudaba seriamente que fuese a sobrevivir.

Pero, por otro lado, estaba feliz. Feliz de que Edward no se hubiese marchado del todo, de que hubiese incumplido su promesa, y me hubiera hecho un regalo tan…

Un sonido agonizante resonó en la habitación y al cabo de unos pocos segundos me percaté de que había sido yo quién lo había causado. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente bañada en lágrimas.

Ya quería con todo mi ser a mi bebé, y eso, nadie lo iba a cambiar.

¿Os ha gustado? Me encantaría recibir más reviews, y que me dijeseis que es lo qué más o lo que menos os gusta, me dieseis ideas para continuar, en fin que aparte de que me encanta que me digáis que os encanta, me gustaría que me ayudaseis a mejorar. A cambio, prometo tardar lo menos posible en subir el siguiente capítulo. Como adelanto diré que Carlisle será nuestro narrador, y que se producirá la famosa llamada del doctor Snow.


	4. Llamada a mitad de la nada

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or their characters. But I still think that dreaming is free XD.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CPOV

Había dicho que mi familia y yo nos habíamos mudado a la soleada Los Ángeles, y que había aceptado un maravilloso empleo en el hospital más importante de la ciudad. Había dejado señas falsas, direcciones falsas… Pro había cometido un error, un error mínimo del que no me habría dado cuenta de no ser por Jasper. Cuando mi hijo más reciente vino y lo revisó todo, me dijo que había dejado en un descuido tonto mi número del móvil en el hospital. Entonces decidí ir a Anchorage, la ciudad más próxima, que se encontraba a 240 kilómetros exactos a comprar una tarjeta nueva.

Estaba ya a 20 minutos de la ciudad, cuando el móvil vibró en mi bolsillo. Del susto, la expectación y de la esperanza, di un volantazo al Mercedes, que giró como si nada en el pavimento helado, y después frenó.

Tan solo habían transcurrido dos segundos. Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y contemplé desilusionado cómo la llamada entrante no era de Edward, sino del hospital de Forks. Tras unos instantes de duda, al final decidí cogerlo.

-¿Diga?

-¿Carlisle? Hola, soy el doctor Snow,- me saludó. Le oía como si estuviese muy lejos, aunque no necesitaba aguzar el oído. Era normal, estando en medio de nada.

-¿Qué tal, Paul?, ¿A qué se debe el placer de tu llamada?- le dije, y en mi voz se transparentó con claridad la sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro. Paul era un buen amigo y un buen médico. En varias ocasiones su mujer y él nos habían invitado a Esme y a mí a su casa a cenar. Aunque las primeras veces siempre habíamos rechazado la oferta por los motivos obvios, cuando al final accedimos a ir, y exceptuando el hecho de que teníamos que _comer, _nos lo habíamos pasado genial.

-A un paciente tuyo. Si no te importa, me gustaría hablar sobre ello. Ya sé que ahora no es tu responsabilidad, pero me gustaría comentártelo de todas formas.

-No, claro, no importa. ¿De qué se trata?

-Es con respecto a Isabella Swan- oí cómo revolvía entre los papeles, y contuve de un modo innecesario la respiración, anticipando algo que yo ya presentía ser importante.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- las palabras salieron rápidamente de mi boca. Había llegado a querer, y aún seguía queriendo a Bella como si fuese hija mía. Edward no había sido el único que había sufrido con la ruptura. Todos, incluyendo a Rosalie, estábamos destrozados. Parecía que todos habíamos perdido algo. Alice parecía haberse apagado, ya no escuchábamos la risa atronadora de Emmet, Rosalie se había dejado a sí misma en un segundo plano, Esme y yo estábamos simplemente demasiado afectados como para hacer ningún comentario, a Jasper simplemente se le había echado el mundo encima con lo de accidente, y Edward… Había cogido sus cosas, y una mañana ya no estaba. Todavía no teníamos noticias de él, pero de todos modos, todos estábamos atentos de cualquier indicio, aunque parecía que la tierra se le hubiese tragado.

-El otro día, hace dos semanas la trajeron aquí.- Eché cuentas rápidamente, eso fue el día que Edward, Alice y Jazz vinieron aquí.- La hice un reconocimiento médico, y observé que estaba perfectamente. Tan solo tenía una leve contusión craneoencefálica. Y así se lo dije a su padre, que estaba bien, y que ya se podía ir, pero prácticamente me amenazó con una demanda por negligencia médica, y el cañón de su pistola, si no la hacía a su hija todas las pruebas pertinentes.

-No lo entiendo Paul, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Los resultados de sus análisis de sangre acaban de salir del laboratorio, y según esto Bella está embarazada. ¿Sabías algo de esto?

¿Había dicho embarazada? Debí de oír mal, porque aquello era imposible. Bella embarazada. Un bebé. El primer bebé en mis 600 años. Al fin y al cabo ¿por qué era tan imposible? ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

-No, en realidad no lo sabía. ¿Sabes de cuanto?

-La he citado para mañana por la tarde. Pero supongo que de no mucho.

-Bueno, pues…- la noticia me había dejado atónito. ¿Sabía Edward lo del bebé?

-Entonces, nada más.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, por qué has llamado Paul?- sabía que mi voz reflejaba toda la alegría, y la preocupación que estaba sintiendo. Y supe que él lo captó.

-Pensé que te interesaría saberlo. No todos los días uno se entera de que va a ser abuelo.

-Gracias Paul. De verdad.

-No es nada. Espero verte algún día por aquí ¿no?

-Sí, claro. Algún día.- Y me di cuenta de que era cierto. Volveríamos a recuperar la vida que habíamos dejado atrás, y regresaríamos a Forks, y abrazaría a Bella una vez más, y le diría de corazón que aquello era el mejor regalo que nos podía hacer a todos.

Acto seguido la llamada finalizó, y yo me quedé por un momento parado, sobrepasado por la situación. ¿Por eso nos habíamos ido? No, no podía ser… Mi determinación volvió a mí, y en ese momento supe exactamente lo que teníamos que hacer.

Con un brusco movimiento que resonó en los neumáticos del coche, di la vuelta y me encaminé a la casa de Tanya. Tenía que hablar con Alice y de inmediato. Tenía que hacerle una pregunta muy importante. La casa de madera, apareció tras una curva, y me apresuré a aparcar de cualquier manera el coche, sin importarme demasiado. Tenía un poquito de prisa. Atravesé la entrada, y me detuve un momento en el salón.

Irina y Laurent charlaban muy juntos en el sofá y no me prestaron ninguna atención. Oí cómo Kate y Rosalie estaban en el armario de su habitación, Carmen, Esme y Tanya en el ala de la casa que estaba derruida, discutiendo cómo remodelarla, Jasper, Emmet y Eleazar jugando a la Play3, y Alice…

No me dio tiempo a verla, apareció de la nada, en cuanto anduve un metro y medio.

-¿Qué pasa papá?- me preguntó ansiosa.- He visto que estabas muy preocupado, pero no sabía por qué.

No me sorprendí. Con Alice siempre era así, como con Edward. Aunque nunca terminabas de acostumbrarte a que lo supiesen todo.

-Alice- dije seriamente- ¿Sabes si alguna vez Bella y Edward… ya sabes?- No hacía falta que siguiese, porque ella ya sabía por dónde iba.

-Una vez- me contestó con la mirada perdida, recordando- ¿Por qué lo pre..?

-¿Cuándo?- exigí.

-¿Hace mes y medio?... Sí- contestó más segura.- Un mes y diecisiete días, cuando todos nos fuimos de caza menos él.

-Entonces… es posible…- lo dije más para mí que para Alice, pero aún así, cuando me quise dar cuenta, me encontré rodeado de todos.

Vi a Esme con cara de susto y una mirada que decía algo como _¿te has vuelto loco, cielo? _En un arrebato de alegría casi histérica la cogí por la cintura y le planté un beso en los labios mucho menos cuidadoso de los que solíamos tener en público.

Yo creo que nunca había tenido tantas ganas de llorar. La alegría era tan… inmensa.

-No te he podido dar un hijo biológico Esme- dije con voz queda en su oído,- pero Bella te va a dar un nieto.

Mi mujer se me quedó mirando pasmada, y como si todos los demás necesitasen una confirmación de la veracidad de mis palabras, Alice se puso a dar saltos y gritos de alegría, y aquello se convirtió en un estallido de conversaciones paralelas unas a otras donde nadie era consciente de nada. Yo solo sentía el cuerpo de Esme pegado al mío y su mano que apretaba la mía con firmeza.

-¿Y Edward?- preguntó alguien.

Eso mismo quería saber yo. ¿Dónde se había metido Edward?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo prometido era deuda así que aquí os he dejado el nuevo capítulo. Estoy especialmente orgullosa de él. No sé si estaréis de acuerdo conmigo o no, pero creo que esto ha sido lo mejor que he escrito hasta el momento. Como ya sabéis me encantaría que me dejaseis vuestra opinión, me planteaseis vuestras dudas y sobretodo que me deis ideas. Eso estaría genial. Me habéis preguntado en los reviews que si el embarazo iba a ser tan rápido como en Amanecer, pero no. Creo que en el libro todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa, y no había tiempo para que se asimilase tanta cantidad de información.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que les está gustando y espero que os guste. Bss.

¡Ah! Y me gustaría que me sugerieseis algún otro título para la historia que el que le puse al principio es horroroso y no me gusta nada jajajjaja.


	5. Vendetta

TPOV

Al contrario del estilo victoriano de la casa de Forks, mi casa era toda de madera. El techo estaba cubierto de nieve y por la chimenea superior salía humo constantemente, aunque a Kate le pareciese completamente absurdo, porque, en fin ¿para qué necesitábamos el calor?, a mi me parecía que le daba un toque hogareño. Frente a la entrada del porche había un cobertizo antiguo que habíamos restaurado recientemente, y ahora gracias a que se elevaba un poco más sobre el resto de la casa, habíamos empezado a usarlo como garaje, de modo que ya no teníamos que escarbar en la nieve para desenterrar los coches.

Vi como el Mercedes de Carlisle abandonaba el cobertizo para ir a Anchorage. A su paso dejaba el Jeep blanco de Emmet, el BMW rojo de Rosalie, el Chevrolet dorado de Eleazar, el Hummer amarillo de Kate, y mi Toyota azul. Sin embargo, en aquel cobertizo había una ausencia tan importante que hacía que sintiese ganas de llorar. Algo que en toda mi existencia no había deseado con tanto fervor.

Edward no estaba. Se había ido… y me había… rechazado.

Las palabras sonaban tan definitivas que parecía que no había vuelta atrás, sin una segunda oportunidad. Pero me dije a mí misma que no volvería a ocurrir. Nunca.

Hacía una semana que había recibido con los brazos abiertos a los Cullen. Cuando llegaron Eleazar y Carmen estaban de caza, y Kate y yo estábamos fuera de casa, pero lo cierto es que fue una sorpresa agridulce. El hecho de saber que volvería a ver a Edward era magnífico. Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en él, que se había convertido en una completa obsesión.

Laurent se había instalado de forma indefinida con nosotros y nadie había objetado nada al respecto. Por eso, cuando aquella semana nos había invitado a la fiesta que organizaba la comisión regional a favor de la naturaleza, como invitadas de honor por nuestra "gran" contribución a la conservación del medio ambiente, Irina se había quedado en casa con Laurent, y Kate y yo habíamos decidido asistir.

Aunque Alaska fuese famosa por sus nieves los 365 días del año, el AnchIce Palace era el sitio con más glamour y clase que había visto en los últimos 50 años.

-Este lugar no está nada mal- le comenté a Kate, de camino a Anchorage en el coche de Eleazar.

-Lo cierto es que prefería tus cenas en San Petersburgo.

Me giré y la dediqué una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Recuerdas la noche en la que te conocí?

-Hacía un frío glacial.

-¿Sabes?, probablemente haga la misma temperatura ahora.

-Ya.- Desvió su atención de la carretera a mí y me contestó.- Lo único que nuestro estado actual tiene unas pocas ventajas. Hoy no tengo frío, por ejemplo.

La miré. Al igual que yo estaba deslumbrante. Se había recogido el cabello castaño claro en un moño italiano, y llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta por la mitad del muslo, bordado de lentejuelas negras desde el cuello barco hasta el bajo del vestido dejando toda la espalda al descubierto. Para añadir realismo al atuendo, llevaba un abrigo corto de piel de oso negro, unos guantes de cuero, unas medias finas oscuras, y unos tacones tan increíblemente altos como los míos. Unos Betty Jackson de 15 centímetros que hacían que te doliesen los pies tan solo con mirarlos.

Yo en cambio, había optado por un vestido entallado en satén gris perla hasta la rodilla. Tenía un impresionante escote en V, que no daba cabida a ningún sujetador, aunque tampoco era que yo lo necesitase… Me había ondulado el pelo de tal manera que parecía un clon de Grace Kelly. En las orejas llevaba unas de las pocas pertenencias que había heredado de mis verdaderos padres. Unos pendientes largos de diamantes incrustados en una montura de oro blanco. Y de mi cuello colgaba una perla noruega regalo de Carlisle, que oscilaba de forma provocadora en el escote de mi vestido.

El aparcacoches se quedó alucinado en cuanto bajamos del coche. No nos sorprendimos. Hacía tiempo que habíamos dejado de hacerlo. El chico cogió las llaves y se marchó no sin antes dedicarnos una última mirada cargada de intención.

Como todo, la fiesta transcurrió con suma lentitud. Entre el resto del mundo y nosotras parecía que se hubiese establecido una línea invisible y ala vez irrompible que se basaba en la admiración, la atracción de lo bello, y a la vez en el temor y el miedo hacia aquello que es más poderoso que tú.

-¿Quieres beber algo?- me preguntó Kate con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿Alguna sugerencia?

Se acercó a mí, y en voz baja, tanto que solo nosotras podríamos oírlo, mirando al camarero que pasaba a nuestro lado vestido de pingüino, me dijo:

-Si por mí fuese, te recomendaría el AB-. Esta noche parece haber un bouquet demasiado exquisito para resistirse… Pero- se detuvo y sonrió-… desgraciadamente no creo que lo incluyan en la carta de vinos.

Cuando vi al camarero, le pedí dos copas de champagne, y ambas nos retiramos a la barra, donde había menos gente, y degustamos nuestra carísima y a la vez insípida bebida.

No me sabía absolutamente a nada. Al parecer aquella noche nada me resultaba interesante.

Kate en cambio, contemplaba ávida la inmensa sala con su mirada dorada. Nada escapaba de su control. Como rastreadora no tenía precio. De las tres, ella era la que había tenido más problemas a la hora de contenerse. Ya cuando había sido humana su olfato era magnífico. Como vampiresa, hacía palidecer de envidia al mismísimo Cayo Volturi.

-¿No hueles eso?- me preguntó al tiempo que pedía otra copa.

-¿El qué?

-Aquel de allí- me giré a la vez que descubría a un hombre alto de unos 35 años de pelo negro azabache, y ojos duros como zafiros. Vestía un traje tan perfecto como su apariencia. Ahora que prestaba atención, olía a distancia.

-Te está mirando.

Antes de que lo repitiese, Kate salió despavorida de mi lado, andando con elegancia y decisión. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a decirle adiós. Ya sabía que aquella noche no iba a volver a verla.

Moví las piernas de forma mecánica y pedí otra copa de champagne.

-Siempre creí que preferías el vodka.

El corazón helado me dio un vuelco demasiado brusco. La expectación se abrió paso junto con la ansiedad a través de mí. La voz había sonado detrás y no había duda de a quién pertenecía.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.- Dije mientras me daba muy lentamente la vuelta.- El Hijo Pródigo.

-Tatiana Ivanovna Smirnov- me contestó él a su vez.- La Joya Helada.

Era tan bello. Tan increíblemente bello. Incluso con aquellos ojos tan sumamente oscuros, y las ojeras tan marcadas sobresalía de entre toda la gente que había en la sala. Llevaba una camisa blanca sin corbata y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y sin meter en los pantalones. Llevaba el traje de Armani como con desdén, sin ganas. Sin apreciarlo de veras.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- mi voz reflejaba con claridad la sorpresa de verlo allí, y de aquella manera tan poco ortodoxa.

-Reubicación.

-¿Por qué no habéis esperado lo que quedaba de año?

Se encogió de hombros y paseó la mirada por la amplia estancia.

-A veces hay que tomar decisiones demasiado drásticas.

Y entonces lo comprendí. Bella había terminado para él. Esa era la única razón por la que había regresado. La historia con la frágil humana había tocado fondo.

-No tengo ganas de hablar del tema- respondió con suavidad. Mierda, nunca me acordaba de lo de la telepatía. Joder.

-Lo siento- le dije.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Entonces en aquel justo momento, no pude soportarlo más y me eché a sus brazos, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos no pudiesen estar más pegados de lo que ya estaban.

-Te he echado tanto de menos Edward…

Con extrema lentitud, noté cómo correspondía a mi abrazo, pero su corazón no estaba con el mío. Sino probablemente a miles de kilómetros de aquí. En un pueblo horrorosamente verde, perdido en algún punto del estado de Washington.

-¿No puedes dejar de pensar en ella?, ¿Verdad?- le recriminé. No me contestó y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. No iba a permitir aquello. Si había vuelto aquí, no iba a dejarle escapar. No otra vez. Le agarré con fuerza de la mandíbula, y le obligué a mirarme.

-Nunca te mereció- declaré con solemnidad.- Nunca podría llegar a amarte y a valorarte como lo haría yo. Ni a corresponderte como solo tú te lo mereces… Mírame Edward, has hecho lo correcto viniendo a mí…

Se deshizo de mis brazos con elegancia, y se giró hacia el hombre de la barra.

-Un whisky doble con borboun.- Lo tuvo delante de él en medio minuto.- Recuerdo cuando esto surtía efecto.- Su mirada estaba perdida en el ayer. En otro tiempo, cuando el paso de los días tenía sentido, y el mundo no era un purgatorio eterno.

-Déjame amarte Edward- le supliqué mientras volvía a acercarme a él.- Déjame amarte como ella nunca habría podido…- alzó la cabeza y nuestra miradas se encontraron en lo que parecieron segundos eternos, y mis ojos se perdieron en la oscuridad de sus profundos ojos negros. Y muy lentamente, tan lento que apenas se sentía, me incliné hacia él y rocé mis labios con los suyos, en un movimiento tan antiguo como el tiempo. Mi mano se posó en su cuello, mientras que la otra llegó a su cintura y mi lengua se abría paso a través de sus labios de hielo.

El beso fue tan intenso como corto. Apenas me dio tiempo a besarle otra vez, cuando él me apartó con firmeza y decisión.

Se alejó de mí y apuró su whisky de un solo trago. Dejó veinte dólares en la barra con un fuerte golpe, y me miró una última vez.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices. Nunca podrías llegar a amarme como lo hacía ella.

Se marchó tal y cómo había venido. Se escabulló entre la marea de cuerpos que se movían al son de un vals de _Tchaikovsky._

_Y una parte de mí se fue con él. Otra vez._

_Mientras recordaba la noche, sentía que mi interior volvía a resquebrajarse. Pero ahora al dolor y la humillación del rechazo, se le había unido un nuevo sentimiento. La venganza. Hacia él. No me volvería a arrastrar ante sus pies, ni a humillarme como lo había hecho cientos de veces. Ahora iba a sufrir como yo estaba sufriendo. Y mi mejor baza en aquellos instantes tenía nombres y apellidos._

_Edward Cullen iba a sufrir la pérdida de su querida y amada Bella Swan. Aunque ahora sabía que no era a ella a la única que iba a perder, porque un precioso bebé también iba incluido en el lote. Iba a lamentar el desplante. Este y todos los anteriores. No iba a volverse a reír de mí de aquella manera. _

_Él no era el único que podía jugar sucio._


	6. Nota de la Autora

**Nota de la autora**

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo pero ahí está ya. La razón por la cual os he privado de él son mis vacaciones. Es un poco complicado escribir sin el ordenador, pero no os preocupéis que he vuelto con un montón de nuevas ideas. Me gustaría que me dijeseis qué os ha parecido el cambio de villanos en la historia. Lo cierto es que me gusta más Tanya que Victoria como malota. XD XD XD

Como siempre decíos que me encantan vuestras reviews, y que espero que me gustaría que me dieseis ideas.

Por cierto estaba pensando en que tal quedaría una historia nueva que hable del origen del clan de Denali. Tengo bastantes ideas y además había pensado en montar la historia en torno a un enclave histórico: la Revolución Rusa. Dadme vuestra opinión.

Un besote enorme.

_Xenia_


	7. Lasaña De Carne A La Baldosa

BPOV

-¿Quieres estarte quieta de una vez?- casi le grité a Angela.- Me estás poniendo de los nervios.

-Lo siento- dijo arrepentida, y al instante dejó aquel odioso paseo interminable por mi habitación. Al contrario que Angela, yo había optado por mirar a la infinita lluvia que arreciaba tras la ventana. Me abrazaba a mí misma tratando de suplir unos brazos que no volverían a enroscarse en mi cintura… Sentí el enorme hueco que se había abierto en mi pecho y quise gritar de dolor.

-Bueno, pues…- dije volviendo lentamente a la realidad- … entonces la fuerza inicial del cuerpo en suspensión sería directamente propor...

-¡BELLA!- exclamó mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en la física ahora? ¿En un momento cómo éste? Después de lo que me acabas de contar...

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- le dije al borde del llanto.- ¿Que me lamente constantemente sin hacer nada más que llorar? ¿Que ande como alma en pena por toda la casa? Aunque parezca que todo esto no me afecte, estoy muerta de miedo.- Las lágrimas se habían tornado ríos en mi rostro.- No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer con mi vida, no se que va a suceder dentro de diez minutos, no sé si estaré mañana aquí o en la cumbre del Everest, no sé como reaccionará mi padre...

Sentí su abrazo casi al instante, y me alegré de tener a Angela conmigo en aquello. Ella era tan natural, era capaz de dejar todos sus prejuicios de lado, y mirar las cosas con perspectiva. Era tan solo ella misma, y le daba igual lo que pudiese suceder por ello.

-¿Y Edward lo...?- por la expresión que se debió dibujar en mi rostro, decidió no continuar la frase. Permanecimos de aquel modo unos instantes más. No me arrepentía de habérselo contado a Angela, ella era el primer consuelo que tenía desde que la noticia me había estallado en plena cara, y sabía que no me iba a traicionar, convirtiendo mi secreto, en asunto de estado en el instituto.

-Venga- le dije tratando de quitar hierro al asunto.-Solo quedan tres días para el examen y no me gustaría cagarla justo ahora.- Un mes desde que Edward se fuera... Una semana desde que yo me enterase de que estaba embarazada de él.

Estuvimos estudiando durante dos horas y media más, y entonces Angela se despidió y me deseó buena suerte con Charlie. Desde luego la iba a necesitar. No tenía ni idea de cuál podría ser su reacción. Pero estaba decidida a contárselo y no me iba a echar para atrás.

Así que me empleé a fondo en la lasaña de carne que tanto le gustaba a mi padre, y procuré que todo estuviese en orden. En la televisión, se retransmitía un partido de los Lakers contra los Toronto Raptors. La comida acababa de salir del hormo cuando escuché sus botas repicar contra el suelo de madera.

-Ya estoy en casa....Ummmm, qué bien huele.

Genial. Venía de buen humor, y yo no haría más que aguárselo.

-La cena ya está lista- no hizo falta que lo dijese dos veces para que se sentase frente a mí y comenzase a devorar su plato. Yo, en cambio, jugueteaba con el tenedor.

-Papá.... tengo que contarte algo.- No dijo nada, pero hizo un gesto con la cabeza que me indicó que me había oído.

"_De golpe_," me dije a mí misma."_Clara y concisa. Sin rodeos_". Temblé ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Estoy embarazada,- murmuré a toda pastilla. Fue cómo si me quitase un enorme peso de encima, pero a la vez, el pesar y la culpabilidad fueron dando paso a otro sentimiento. El Miedo. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?

-¿Qué dices?- me preguntó con suma tranquilidad. Definitivamente no me había oído bien.

-Que estoy embarazada.- Esta vez pronuncié las palabras con claridad. Con cada una de ellas, me iba cavando aún más mi propia tumba. Y al igual que antes, decirlo en voz alta, parecía hacerlo mucho más real. Cuando mi padre levantó la cabeza, sentí cómo si hubiese engordado 10 kilos de pronto.

El tenedor cayó contra el plato con un sonido que me heló la sangre. Alcé la vista, y vi cómo el color huía de su rostro, para dejar paso, acto seguida, a un púrpura profundo.

-¿Es de...?- Su voz temblaba tanto que no fue capaz de terminar la frase, pero yo asentí con la cabeza, temerosa de hacerlo.

Un fuerte golpe tronó en mis oídos y me di cuenta de que Charlie había agarrado el mantel con la mano izquierda y lo había arrojado al suelo. Toda la cena se desparramaba por las baldosas de color gris.

-¿Cómo has sido tan....?, ¿Pero es que no te hemos....?- las preguntas se sucedían una tras otra. Algunas las gritaba, otra las rugía, otras, simplemente las escupía con odio. Con cada grito, yo me iba haciendo más pequeña en la silla. Nunca, en todo el transcurso de aquella semana, hubiese ni siquiera supuesto que iba a ser tan terrible.

Maldecía contra Edward, una y otra vez. Los insultos me taladraban, me llegaban hondo, y no hacían más que agrandar aquel agujero que me atravesaba. Me recordaba constantemente que Edward no estaba allí.

-Siempre puedes deshacerte de él, ¿no?- dijo mucho más calmado. Y aquello me horrorizó. Sentí cómo una enorme brecha se abría entre los dos. Él nunca había apreciado a Edward, ¿pero a su nieto?, ¿tampoco a él? Sentí cómo los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas y un nudo se me formaba en la garganta.

-No voy a abortar, papá.

La tensión sobrecargó el ambiente. El silencio se podía cortar con cuchillo. Se giró lentamente hasta dónde yo estaba sentada, y su cara se convirtió en una máscara inexpresiva.

-Entonces, ya puedes recoger tus cosas y largarte de aquí.

Dicho esto, salió de la cocina y me dejó allí. Más sola que nunca.

Recogí a conciencia todo el destrozo que había hecho mi noticia, tragándome las lágrimas, hasta que la cocina quedó impoluta. Después, y como si de un sueño se tratara, subí las escaleras y recogí mis cosas. No me había sorprendido su reacción, porque la llevaba temiendo bastante tiempo. Pero eso no hizo que doliese menos, que tu padre te rechazara cuando más lo necesitaba, no entraba en mi lista de mejores soluciones para aquella noche.

-Papá, yo...- ni siquiera se volvió cuando ya estaba en la puerta, en cambio puso más alto el volumen de la televisión, y yo me escabullí con el corazón en un puño hasta la camioneta.

Los Lakers habían ganado 117 a 103.

En el siguiente capítulo, lo prometido.....

Dejad reviews.

Un besote.


	8. El Recital 1ª Parte

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THAT

BPOV

Cuando arranqué la camioneta, conduje sin rumbo fijo, sabiendo que probablemente no tenía ningún sitio al que ir. De pronto, me topé con el inmenso edificio blanco. La situación se asemejaba más a un sueño que a la verdadera realidad. Desde dónde estaba, contemplé la perfecta llanura de césped que llegaba hasta el porche, al río, y al bosque.

Dejando que mi propio subconsciente tomara las riendas de mi cuerpo, bajé del viejo Chevy y atravesé la verde pradera. Traspasé el porche, y crucé el umbral de la puerta, que no estaba cerrada. Todo estaba muy oscuro, cerré la puerta tras de mí, y dejé que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la negrura que me rodeaba.

El piano. Fue lo primero que distinguí. Me quedé sin aliento, recordando una vez más, como aquellas manos que tanto amaba se deslizaban con tanta facilidad por las teclas de marfil.

No quise entrar en el salón. Sabía que los restos de mi última noche allí, no estaban, pero aún así, el escenario resultaría demasiado perturbador. Al contrario, subí las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Todo estaba tal y como yo lo recordaba, aunque el elemento principal de aquella noche tan bonita, había desaparecido, como queriendo negar todo lo que ocurrió. En aquel lugar, el tiempo se había congelado, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Vi el rótulo de uno de los miles de discos que había allí. Kevin Rudolf. Lo puse en el equipo de música y presioné el botón de Play. Las notas me envolvieron, y me dejé caer sobre el sofá de cuero. Sin querer, estaba recordando el ayer.

-Alice, ¿me puedes recordar otra vez qué estamos haciendo aquí?- perdía la paciencia con una velocidad vertiginosa, y el hecho de ver a Alice revoloteando a mi alrededor cargando con toneladas de lencería fina, no ayudaba mucho, la verdad.

Para encontrarnos en el lugar en el cual la lluvia nunca daba tregua, hacía un día extremadamente caluroso. El termómetro había alcanzado los 24º en Forks, y los 20º en Seattle, donde Alice y yo estábamos pasando aquel "maravilloso" día. El calor no se parecía nada al de Phoenix, pero parecía un paraíso tropical comparado con mi último año allí. Me había sentido aliviada al entrar en aquella tienda con aire acondicionado y ambiente renacentista, pero ahora estaba empezando a arrepentirme, seriamente.

-Ya te lo he dicho veinte veces. Edward va a dar un recital esta noche...- su voz se desvaneció en una risita.

-¿De piano?- vale, la pregunta era estúpida, pero Alice tenía la cualidad de hacerme sentir así de vez en cuando.- ¿Y para qué coño voy a querer yo un sujetador de 250$?

-Hay que ver que poco aprecio tienes por las cosas...- y añadió como si estuviese hablando con un niño tonto- No es cualquier sujetador, Bella. Es de Armand Basi. Y no me sueltes tu rollote "no quiero que te gastes tu dinero en mí", porque a mí no me la cuelas. Vale que lo hagas con Edward, pero a mí no me vas a convencer. Créeme, que después de esta noche, Edward va a querer que vaya de compras contigo más a menudo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Alice se dio la vuelta cuando descubrió un nuevo descubrimiento a su espalda, mientras yo estaba parada en mitad de la tienda con al menos 20 modelos.

-Cuanto antes empieces antes nos iremos,- me dijo empujándome al probador.

-No me creo que me estés haciendo esto otra vez- le dije con una mezcla de asombro e ira.

-No protestes tanto... ¡Ah! No te pruebes ni el morado ni el melocotón que no te sienta bien.

Después de ser su muñeca "Viste A Bella", durante 45 minutos más, salimos de la tienda con un sujetador corsé de encaje negro armado, el diminuto tanga, las medias de seda a juego, y esa cosa a la que se enganchaban, que supuestamente, según Alice, era un liguero. Todo iba metidito en una bolsita que decía La Perla.

-Ya nos vamos.- Anunció con su voz cantarina.

-¿En serio?, ¿No quieres comprarme nada más?- le dije con ironía.

Llegamos a Forks en 35 minutos. Alice le pisaba fuerte al volvo. Me di cuenta de que era muy injusta con Edward. Alice estaba como una cabra al volante. Ya no era cuestión de velocidad, sino que le gustaba el peligro.

-Ya se que no vas a querer, y que lo vas a hacer de morros, pero tienes que probarte lo que hemos comprado con lo que hay en mi habitación.

No contesté, porque, en fin ¿qué sentido tenía? Tan solo me di la vuelta una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta.

-No voy a volver a ir contigo de compras ni nada relacionado con ello hasta que pasen por lo menos 6 años.

-Por favor Bella... Dentro de un mes tendré que volver a evitar que vistas como una friki. Otra vez...

-10 años.- Repliqué enfadada.

-2 meses.

-8.

-3 meses y no daré mi brazo a torcer,- me contestó, y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Mi padre se pensaba que los chicos se habían ido de excursión todo el fin de semana, y que Esme me había invitado a una fiesta pijama de 3 días. Así que no puso reparos. Pero lo cierto era que los únicos que se habían quedado eran Jasper, Alice y Edward, y lo que llevaba puesto no se parecía ni de lejos a un pijama.

Aunque me costase admitirlo delante de Alice, me encantaba lo que llevaba encima del corsé. Un vestido de palabra de honor negro muy ajustado hasta encima de la rodilla, y que entallaba todo mi cuerpo. Mis piernas estaban cubiertas por las medias de seda, y parecía mucho más alta de lo que era en realidad con aquellos taconazos negros de Moschino.

Alice se había encargado de peinarme y maquillarme de modo que esa noche la Bella de las Converse negras se quedaba en casa, y salía la Bella de revista, la Bella de la versión Cullen.

Inspiré profundamente antes de coger la liviana chaqueta roja de punto, y salir de la habitación. Los tacones repicaban contra el parquet de roble, y las escaleras nunca se me hicieron más largas. Por algún motivo desconocido, el estómago se me había llenado de mariposas que se negaban a para de revolotear. Cuando levanté la cabeza, vi el motivo de mi nerviosismo.

Porque allí estaba él. Tan guapo. Tan perfecto. El mismísimo Apolo habría palidecido de envidia a su lado. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta gris. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los ojos.

Su mirada quemaba. Ardía sobre mi piel. Dónde fuese que mirase, estallaba en llamas. Por alguna razón, esa noche iba a ser diferente, y los dos lo sabíamos.

Se acercó a mí con aquella sonrisa que hacía que me temblaran las piernas. Me sostuvo de la cintura antes de depositar un suave beso en mis labios.

-Estás preciosa.

Aún no tenía muy claro por qué Alice había dicho que Edward iba a dar un recital esta noche, pero no me importaba demasiado. Era la primera vez que salía, por lo menos a un sitio como aquel, y eso me hacía feliz. El lugar era una enorme planta en el centro de Olimpia, al que al parecer, solo se podía acceder con una invitación especial.

La última vez que había visto a Alice y a Jasper bailar, lo habían hecho como fuera de lugar. Sus movimientos no se acompasaban con los del resto de la gente. Ellos marcaban su propio ritmo, por eso era tan hipnotizante ver lo bien se complementaban los dos. La mirada que Jasper la dedicaba, estaba cargada de posesión, pero la de ella era exactamente igual.

Parecía tan menuda en comparación... Aún así, eran iguales, las dos caras de una misma moneda. Y por un momento, cuando Edward capturó mi mirada, supe que aquella noche, nosotros también encajábamos.

Las luces iban y venían, y yo dejé de prestar atención a la pista de baile. La oscuridad sumergía su bello rostro en la penumbra. Cuando el foco volvió a girar, y le iluminaba de nuevo, pude ver la intensidad de su mirada, y aquella sonrisa que yo tanto amaba, y que solo dominaba su rostro en las escasas situaciones en las que se permitía a sí mismo relajarse.

En ese momento, Alice y Jasper regresaron y el momento se terminó.

-¿Estás bebiendo Coca Cola?- exclamó alarmado Jasper.

Miré con cierto embarazo el vaso que sostenía en mi mano derecha, y me sonrojé tontamente. Jasper rompió a reír, y se alejó. Edward le siguió con la mirada, Alice sonreía divertida. Cuando regresó, traía un ejército de vasos diminutos, limón y sal.

-Nunca fui muy aficionado al alcohol Bella, pero debo admitir que este era de mis preferidos. No puedo consentir que salgas por ahí, y que te tomes una Coca Cola. Aunque seamos vampiros.

Yo le miraba con los ojos como platos. Me eché a reír a carcajada limpia ante la inverosimilitud de la situación.

-¿De verdad pretendes que entre los cuatro nos bebamos 12 chupitos de tequila?

-Mira como sabe lo que es...- comentó Alice en tono jocoso.

-Eso es precisamente lo que pretende,- respondió Edward con voz pausada a la vez que cogía uno de los diminutos vasos.- Y tengo que reconocer que tiene toda la razón. No puedes beber eso.

Alice cogió otro y Jasper la imitó. Me miró a la espera de que yo hiciese lo mismo. Cuando lo hice me sonrió con lo que supuse eran todas sus ganas de hacer nuestra relación más fácil.

-A tu salud Bella. Nos alejaste de la monotonía y del purgatorio eterno. Contigo, las cosas son más divertidas por aquí.

-Salud- coreamos los demás a las palabras de Jasper.

El primer tequila y el segundo fueron peores que el tercero. El tequila corrió por mi garganta, y a lo largo del esófago, abrasándome por dentro, mi pecho pareció arder... Pero no fue lo único que ardió. Cuando me di cuenta Alice y Jazz se habían retirado a una zona más alejada.

Cuando me giré, mi mirada se trabó en la de Edward. Su mano se aferró con fuerza a mi cintura. Sentí cada uno de sus dedos acariciándola, enviando señales nerviosas a mi cerebro, que no estaba completamente operativo en aquel momento.

Deslumbrada. Así era como me sentía. Edward acercó sus labios a mi oído rozándolo intencionadamente, provocando que un estremecimiento me recorriera toda la espalda.

-¿Bailas?- lo dijo en voz tan baja, que parecía que estuviésemos solos, en vez de en una sala llena de gente.

Una parte de mi quiso recordar que parecía un pato mareado a su lado, que tropezaría en el primer momento en el que moviese un pie más de lo necesario, y más con aquellos zapatos. Pero no quise escucharme.

Sonaba _Let It Rock_ de Kevin Rudolf y Lil Wayne. La música atronaba en mis oídos. Sentía a Edward a mi espalda, moviéndose al son de la marea que nos rodeaba, tan cerca, que podía sentir como cada músculo de su estómago se tensaba. Yo no tardé en hacer lo mismo que él. Seguía mis instintos, me movía al ritmo que él marcaba. Los dos nos dejábamos llevar.

"_Because when I arrive,_

_I, I'll bring the fire,_

_That__ makes you come alive…_"

Sus labios recorrieron toda la extensión de mi cuello. Mis manos se alzaron por voluntad propia hasta la cinturilla del pantalón, atrayéndolo aún más hacia mí, haciendo que estuviésemos más juntos aún.

"_Because when I arrive,_

_I, I'll bring the fire,_

_That makes you come alive…_"

Sus labios encontraron los míos. Y aquel beso no fue como los anteriores. Había deseo, pasión, lujuria. Abrió la boca y suspiré su aroma, y ahí dejé de tener conciencia de lo que nos rodeaba.

Cuando abrí los ojos, rompí el contacto para llenar mis pulmones, del ansiado aire, al que deseaba con la misma desesperación que a Edward. Miré sus ojos entrecerrados, la boca húmeda por el beso, y la forma en la cual nuestros cuerpos permanecían entrelazados."No era algo que deba hacerse en público" dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Edward pareció oírlo, porque de pronto comenzamos a andar hasta la salida. Por el camino me encontré con la mirada inquisitiva de Alice que reparó en nuestras manos unidas. La sonrisa de satisfacción que cubrió su rostro me hizo sonreír a mí también. Ella era mi cómplice, mi hada madrina. Me guiñó el ojo y comprendí que había querido decir esa mañana cuando se refirió al recital de Edward. Me sonrojé con violencia, pero afortunadamente la luz furtiva de los focos perdía este hecho en la oscuridad.

Cuando me di cuenta, estábamos en el Volvo, de vuelta a Forks. Edward no dijo nada. Yo tampoco. La tensión y la expectación se palpaban en el aire. El deseo de tocar. Aferrar y no soltar jamás. Por primera vez no me preocupó el límite de velocidad.

Quería llegar a Forks lo antes posible. Aunque eso implicase quebrantar todas las leyes de circulación del estado de Washington.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prometo subir lo que queda del cap en cuanto pueda. Dejad reviews:

Bss

Xenia


	9. El Recital 2ª Parte

La noche era extrañamente apacible, y muy, muy cálida. Las estrellas cubrían la mansión de los Cullen como un manto de calor abrasador. El termómetro marcaba 25º. La humedad era abrumadora, pero la presencia de Edward a tan pocos centímetros de mí, lo era aún más.

Salió del coche, y cuando quise poner una mano en el tirador de la puerta, él ya estaba allí para abrirla. Me quitó de las manos la chaqueta y el bolso, y los arrojó al interior del coche. En cuanto puse un pie en el suelo del garaje, Edward me alzó, levantándome por la cintura. Su mirada se había oscurecido. Sentí un golpe sordo en la espalda. Fue la pared. Ahora él era mi único punto de apoyo.

-Edward...- susurré en voz baja, teñida por el deseo. Me aferré más a él, mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo.

Y entonces nuestras bocas se encontraron. Pude sentir el ritmo de su respiración entremezclada con la mía. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo distinto, rápido, frenético. En cierto modo, aquel beso era fuerte, rudo, violento, lleno de furia. Una invasión consentida. Una liberación, porque ambos llevábamos esperándolo demasiado tiempo.

Ya no me controlaba a mí misma. No me reconocía cuando jadeé al sentir sus labios que buscaban el lóbulo de mi oreja. Su mano acariciaba uno de mis pechos. Mi cuerpo había tomado las riendas de la situación, se dejaba llevar por el instinto.

Olvidé todas aquellas estúpidas reglas que Edward me había hecho acatar, y le eché los brazos al cuello, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, como si aquella fuera la víspera del Día Del Juicio Final.

Su lengua se abrió paso entre nuestros labios, y buscó la mía con fervor. Yo quería más, él también. Yo lo notaba. Luché por llegar hasta sus hombros, la americana de lana gris cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido. Desabroché los dos primeros botones de la camisa, y entonces, me paró.

Mis manos estaban inmovilizadas entre las suyas, y de pronto, ya no estábamos en el garaje, sino apoyados en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, con los pies en el suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo reparé en la presencia de algo grande en el centro de la estancia, pero en aquel momento, no había tiempo para la crítica decorativa.

Alcé la cabeza y le miré a los ojos. Sentí que me derretía por dentro. En sus ojos titilaba la llama del deseo. Lo supe por la forma en la cual sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, la intensidad con la que lo hacían, la forma en la que me miraba.

-No podemos, Bella...- su voz era ronca, baja, torturada.

-Nunca lo hemos intentado...

-¡Podría matarte!

Me incorporé todo lo que podía, y me acerqué mucho a él. de modo que la punta de mi nariz tocaba la suya. Él no se movió cuando nuestras espiraciones se entremezclaron, agitadas, alteradas, ruidosas.

-Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo Edward, y te juro que justo ahora, en este mismo momento y lugar no desearía hacer otra cosa, ni estar con ningún otro.- Hice una pausa, y sentí cómo mis susurros hacían estragos en su determinación.- Sé que tu también me amas... Por eso nunca me harías daño. Confío en ti...- mis labios rozaban los suyos, él cerró los ojos y yo recorrí con mi lengua su labio superior. El frío me hizo estremecerme.- Déjame amarte Edward...

No pude seguir hablando porque prácticamente me atacó. Mis piernas toparon con algo blando, y supe que era una cama. Sentí el dulce peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, pero no lo soportaba. Había vuelto a hacerse dueño y señor de mis muñecas, y las había alzado por encima de mi cabeza de tal forma que me encontraba completamente expuesta a él.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios cuando me buscó de nuevo en un beso completo. Fue la primera vez que me dejó hacer. No me paró. No me recriminó mi comportamiento irresponsable, porque él estaba siendo mucho más irresponsable que yo.

Aquella noche, en la pista de baile, con aquel beso, no había supuesto que llegaríamos hasta el final. Pero en aquel momento, no habría podido parar ni aunque hubiese querido.

Edward se estaba vengando de mí, por todas aquellas ocasiones en las que mi comportamiento le había sobrepasado, llevándole a ese peligroso límite que tanto anhelaba y temía a la vez. Y estaba usando la lengua como instrumento de tortura. La deslizó sobre mis labios, por las comisuras, y por fin se unió a la mía con un ritmo frenético. Me besó larga, sensual, profundamente. Emití otro gemido. Estaba sufriendo en mi fuero interno porque así, él sólo me permitía recibir, y yo quería dar. Quería tocarle todo el cuerpo, sentirlo junto a mí, ser uno.

Una corriente de calor bajó por mi estómago hasta concentrarse en mis piernas. Suspiré cuando su boca llegó hasta mi cuello. En la penumbra de la habitación, con la luz de la luna iluminándonos, divisé en su rostro una sonrisa divertida, aquella torcida, que tanto me gustaba. Con una lentitud exasperante, su mano se deslizó por todo mi brazo hasta llegar a mis caderas. Sus labios seguían bajando, provocando que cortos jadeos escaparan de mi control.

Mis manos se movieron por instinto en cuanto se vieron libres. Alcanzaron la camiseta, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tiré de ella hacia arriba, hasta que la molesta prenda apareció en el suelo tirada con nuestros zapatos caídos.

Mis dedos trazaron cada músculo de su pecho. Un gemido bajo escapó de sus labios. Oírlo, provocó que una enorme sonrisa se extendiese por mi rostro. Sus dientes mordisqueaban el lóbulo de mi oreja. Se desplazó hacia abajo dejando una ristra de las huellas de sus besos ardientes sobre mi cuello, y la base de mis pechos. El vestido negro se deslizó con facilidad por mis caderas y cayó al suelo antes de que notase su ausencia. Sentí el ambiente caliente de la estancia más acusado que antes en contraste con su frío cuerpo.

Ahora, tan solo estaba delante de él con 375 dólares de satén y encaje negro, las medias de seda, y el tanga y el liguero que apenas cubrían lo que debían de cubrir. Me sonrojé violentamente y él me sonrió a través de sus largas pestañas.

-Eres preciosa...

Frotó su nariz contra mi vientre y sopló suavemente provocando que toda mi piel se erizase. Mis manos se trasladaron a su pelo, sujetando el cabello con fuerza, animándolo a continuar. Su lengua trazó la distancia desde el ombligo, hasta el borde del tanga, y entonces me miró, intensamente.

-¿Puedo?- su voz se había vuelto baja y hosca. Era tan sexy...

-¿En serio necesitas mi permiso?- la voz salió a borbotones de mi boca, atropellada y estrangulada. Me alcé de rodillas tan rápido que aquella vez casi le gané. Me sonrió, en cuanto le atraje por la cinturilla del pantalón. El estómago se me llenó de mariposas, y Edward me agarró por las caderas, deslizando sus manos hasta mi trasero. Aquel era mi turno. Mi momento. Después de un largo, lento e intenso beso, mis labios recorrieron la mandíbula cuadrada que tanto amaba. Me detuve algo más en su cuello, descubriendo aquella piel tan suave.

Mis manos se toparon con la barrera de los pantalones, torpes de repente. Con una breve carcajada, posó una de sus manos sobre las mías, luchando por desabrocharlos.

Cuando el botón cedió, le bajé los pantalones. Mi timidez había dejado de existir. Ahora estábamos en igualdad de condiciones. Le empujé con suavidad de modo que ahora era él el que estaba debajo y yo arriba. Me dejé caer sobre él.

-Te quiero- me susurró. Le miré. Con detenimiento, admirando cada curva, cada plano, cada recoveco de su cuerpo celestial. Posé mi mano en su cuello, y los labios junto a su oreja, alternando besos, mordiscos y lametones. Bajé hasta su ombligo y oí cómo contenía un gemido. Sonreí sin detenerme. Besé el increíble abultamiento que había bajo los boxers azules oscuros y escuche el quejido de exquisito placer resonar en mis oídos. Cuando lo volví a hacer, la respuesta se repitió.

Hice desaparecer la molesta prenda, y curiosa, exploré con mis dedos la nueva zona descubierta. Sentí el escalofrío que le atravesó entero, y de pronto una mano increíblemente firme me sujetó con fuerza la muñeca.

La mirada de Edward me atravesaba, sus ojos parecían profundos pozos negros, y temblé ante su poder.

-¿Estás tratando de matarme?

No pude responder, porque su boca capturó la mía en un beso feroz. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron, y recorrieron cada rincón de la otra. Suspiré al sentirle de nuevo sobre mí cuando nos dimos la vuelta.

Por una vez, pude notar la impaciencia que le carcomía por dentro, al intentar desabrochar el complicado corsé. Le oí gruñir algo entre dientes, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada en su espalda y su trasero como para dar cuenta a nada más.

La solución fue instantánea. Oí cómo algo se rasgaba, y le vi lanzar el corpiño contra la pared. Se lo había cargado.

-Alice te va a matar- reí sin aliento.

-Vas a tener que ir de compras con ella más a menudo...- el sonido de su voz se perdió cuando su mano recorrió la plenitud de uno de mis pechos, haciendo que los pezones se erizaran una vez más de un modo casi doloroso.

No pude ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa, cuando sus labios cubrieron mi pezón, al mismo tiempo que masajeaba con una mano, succionaba con delicadeza y suavidad, haciendo que mi espalda se arquease de puro placer ofreciéndome aún más a él.

Entonces, deslizando una mano por entre los dos cuerpos, hizo desaparecer el tanga, el liguero y las medias de una vez, y afianzó con firmeza sus manos en mis glúteos. Bajé la mirada, curiosa, y vi la inmensidad de su erección. Era tan enorme...

Estiré el brazo para alcanzar la punta rosada, y el gruñido gutural que resonó en la habitación fue música para mis oídos.

Enrosqué con fuerza las piernas en torno a su cintura, y lo sentí tan cerca de mi propio núcleo, que otra oleada de intenso fuego estalló en mi interior.

Nunca le amé más que en aquel momento. Con un beso largo, húmedo y muy apasionado, fue entrando en mí con extrema lentitud. Aún así, no fue suficiente, y no fui capaz de anticipar el dolor antes de que llegase. Justo entonces, paró y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento- dijo con voz ahogada por el placer, el pesar y la culpa.

A medida que borraba con sus labios mis lágrimas silenciosas, y hundía los dedos en mi pelo, fue moviendo lentamente las caderas, hacia dentro y hacia fuera, profundizando aún más en mí. El dolor desapareció, dando paso al placer. Estaba tan duro, tan sorprendentemente caliente, y era tan grande...

A los pocos segundos, mis caderas se alzaron con las suyas en perfecta sincronía, de mis labios, el jadeo sonaba intensificada. Su respiración se hizo más violenta. Pero él iba demasiado despacio, y yo lo notaba. Sabía que él necesitaba más porque yo también lo necesitaba. Colgándome de su cuello, acerqué mis labios a su oído y le susurré aquello que él quería oír. Y el ritmo pegó un brusco cambio, porque de repente, aumentó la velocidad hasta hacerme sentir al borde de un precipicio.

Justo cuando estaba casi a punto de caer, con una mano en la parte más baja de mi espalda, la otra buscó mi cabeza, y la sujetó con firmeza. El feroz beso me hizo olvidarme de todo excepto de él.

Grité su nombre cuando el orgasmo me alcanzó. Ambos nos aferrábamos con fuerza al otro, sucumbiendo al final. Nuestras respiraciones jadeantes resonaban en toda la habitación. Sentí cómo él se vaciaba en mi interior. El fluido caliente me llenaba. Con un último alarido, él alcanzó el orgasmo, y caímos sin fuerza sobre las almohadas.

Abrí los ojos, y amé aquel rostro de ángel. Él era tan mío como yo lo era suya.

-Te quiero.- Susurré en la penumbra de la habitación.

-Y yo más- sonrió Edward. Alcanzó la colcha y nos cubrió a ambos con ella. No tardé mucho en rendirme al sueño entre sus brazos.

Aquella no fue la única vez. Desde ese momento, nos buscábamos mutuamente en cada momento. En clase las miradas que me dirigía eran a cual más intencionada que la anterior. Delante de mi padre, no se cortaba un pelo, en cogerme de la cintura constantemente y cubrirme de suaves besos. Nos aprendimos el cuerpo de otro de memoria. Incluso en ese momento, en la habitación que parecía tan vacía sin la cama, aún era capaz de recordar el tacto de su piel, su olor, su sabor...

Mi mano se movió inconscientemente hasta mi vientre. No me arrepentiría nunca de lo que ocurrió, ni en el futuro, cuando volviese la vista atrás.

* * *

Espero vuestros reviews ^_^ ¿Os ha gustado?

En mi profile, os he dejado mi correo, y una encuesta ¿niño o niña?

Espero vuestra colaboración.

BSS

xenia


	10. Ciudad Del Este Introducción

EPOV

Se notaba la sobrecarga de humedad, el aire pesaba, los olores lo teñían de extrañas mezclas. No había llegado allí de casualidad. Antes de irme de Forks, antes de hacer lo que tuve que hacer, me hice a mí mismo una promesa.

No quedaría impune. No había sabido dónde estaba, hasta que me había propuesto saberlo.

La noche en Anchorage fue horrible. Aún no sabía el motivo que me había llevado a buscarla. Creí que viéndola, alguna parte de mi alma rota no estaría tan destrozada. Me equivoqué. Lo único que había conseguido era hacerme más daño. No la olvidaría nunca, ni aunque pasasen mil años, el mundo viviese otra era glacial o simplemente se extinguiese... Dejarla era lo peor que había hecho en toda mi existencia. Me arrepentiría toda mi vida... pero sería mi calvario. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer, y fue lo que hice. Tenía derecho a hacer su vida; terminar el instituto, ir a la universidad, casarse, tener niños, un jefe estúpido, arrugas...

Tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta. Esa odiosa sensación que tenía cuando deseaba llorar y no podía se había hecho permanente. Me habría gustado tanto compartir eso con ella... Pero la realidad era bien distinta, y yo me odiaba por ser lo que era. Aún así, ni Tanya era capaz de ver eso. YO ERA UN MONSTRUO. Cruel y sin escrúpulos. Porque cuando olí su sangre, olvidé quién era. El instinto superó a la razón, me convertí en lo que había tratado de evitar todos aquellos años. Quise su sangre tan sólo para mí... por eso paré a Jasper.

Y cuando aquella maldita noche en Anchorage había pedido la copa había deseado ahogarme en mi desgracia y no salir nunca más. Cuando se insinuó con las mismas palabras que ella había pronunciado.... Eso fue demasiado, para ambos.

Luego estaba Alice, a cada mirada que me dedicaba, su reproche se hacía palpable. No habíamos hablado desde que dejamos Forks. Jasper con su infinita culpa. La tristeza de Esme en cada movimiento. El enfado de Emmet por haberle robado a su hermana pequeña. El constante reproche de Rosalie... Y luego estaba Carlisle, la sensación de derrota, decepción, pesimismo... Fue demasiado.

Todo aquello me había llevado a un solo punto. Venganza.

No podía permitir que nadie la hiciese daño, y mucho menos nadie de mimando.

Por eso estaba en Ciudad Del Este.


	11. Ciudad del Este: El Pacto

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

VPOV

-Él no es tonto.

La voz femenina me sobresaltó. Pensaba que estaba sola, y aquello no había sido normal. Tendría que haber escuchado a quienquiera que hubiese llegado hasta allí. Tentando a la suerte, decidí no moverme de mi posición, y continué mirando la vista que se extendía ante mí, bajo el balcón, con el crepúsculo tiñendo de rojo el cielo. Todos mis sentidos se aguzaron ante cualquier signo de amenaza.

-Hay muchos que no son tontos. ¿Te importaría especificar un poco más?

-Por supuesto, me refiero a Edward Cullen.

Me di la vuelta, muy rígida, y adiviné la figura de cabello rubio que se escondía entre las sombras. Era un poco más alta que yo, con un porte elegante y refinado, sus ojos eran... dorados.

Me agazapé en el suelo, dispuesta a defenderme. Ella era una de ellos. Un gruñido bajo escapó de entre mis labios. Una invitación clara a la pelea.

-Tranquila, que no he venido a delatarte ni mucho menos, tan solo he venido a hacer negocios.

No me moví, temerosa de hacerlo. ¿Qué quería? Sopesé mis posibilidades. La puerta del balcón continuaba abierta, llamaría un poco la atención que saltase por ahí, pero aún así era una solución viable y rápida. Salir por la puerta de la habitación iba a ser un poco más peligroso... ¿cómo de rápida sería aquella rubia?

-Creo que mi propuesta te interesa- continúo,- al fin y al cabo no creo ni muco menos que Bella Swan sea tu mejor amiga.

Ante la mención de la humana me relajé, y me erguí con lentitud, taladrándola con la mirada.

-Como te iba diciendo, Edward no es tonto, te ha seguido hasta aquí, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías. Decidió cambiar de aires y cogió un vuelo desde Anchorage, el frío no le gustó lo suficiente como para quedarse una temporada...- su voz estaba cargada con una fuerte nota de resentimiento, aquello me dio la pista para entender la situación... Estaba celosa de la humana. Ja, aquello si que era nuevo.

-Laurent me habló de ti. Tanya, ¿verdad?- Ella bajó los ojos y me hice con el control de la situación.- Eres una de ellos, ¿por qué habría de confiar en ti?

-Queremos lo mismo.

-No me es suficiente. ¿Cómo se que esto no es una trampa?- desde luego que no lo era, eso yo ya lo sabía.

-No puedo probarlo, tan solo tienes mi palabra.

-Demuéstramelo y trabajaremos juntas,- le dije. Cuando alzó la cabeza su mirada se volvió fría, decidida, amenazadora.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- me preguntó.

-Prueba que honras tu verdadera condición. Prueba que eres capaz de beber sangre humana.

-Con una condición, resérvame al niño.

-¿Qué niño?

-El retoño de Cullen y Swan.

"Así que Cullen y Swan van a tener un niño..." Mi mente llevaba divagando un rato sobre el tema. Era vagamente consciente del ir y venir de la gente y de los coches en la calle. Como siempre la ciudad estaba abarrotada y el ruido era constante. Yo seguía con la mirada clavada en el bar de enfrente, mirando desde mi balcón, observándola con detenimiento, cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada mirada.

La terraza del bar estaba medio vacía comparada con la acera, que estaba separada por grandes macetas llenas de plantas marchitas.

Vi cómo Tanya se deslizaba entre la gente sin problema y se sentaba en una de las sillas de la terraza. Un par de hombres se giraron hacia ella gritando en su dirección piropos desde la ventanilla bajada de un coche. Ella se limitó a alzar la cabeza y dedicarles la mirada más encantadora que nunca hubiesen visto.

No hizo falta más. El motor del coche se apagó, deteniendo el ya entalonado tráfico. El conductor quitó las llaves del contacto y bajó del coche junto a su compañero. Sin ninguna otra invitación aparente que la sonrisa de la rubia, ambos tomaron asiento frente a ella.

-Buenas tardes- dijo ella. Su tono era extraño, la pronunciación una mezcla entre el castellano y el ruso, el resultado, el esperado: La Atracción inmediata. El pulso latía con fuerza bajo la piel oscura de ambos. Uno de ellos, Pedro, se le acercó al oído para susurrarle.

Aquel movimiento trajo momentos a mi memoria...

_Mis recuerdos eran borrosos... No era precisamente una ciudad como aquella en la que había sucedido. Yo vivía en Boston, Massachussets, lo que mejor recuerdo era el intenso frío invernal que te calaba hasta los huesos. En ese aspecto, se podía considerar que yo era apenas una recién nacida. Recuerdo que era la noche de fin de año pero no de cuál exactamente. Los recuerdos de la vida humana se esfuman con tanta facilidad... No me acuerdo del por qué, pero el caso era que yo estaba exultante, por algo que llevaba deseando mucho tiempo. El caso es que me deje el pelo rojo rizado y suelto, me puse el vestido de perlitas blancas que había comprado para la ocasión, y los tacones de aguja, con los que parecía más alta._

_Fue a la décima campanada, cuando mis amigos y yo nos preparábamos para la venida del nuevo año. El champagne corría por las copas y las risas resonaban en mis oídos. A la siguiente, me encontré con una piel pálida, el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, y unos intensos ojos granates a la luz, negros en la penumbra. A la doceava yo ta estaba perdida. De alguna forma nuestros cuerpos se habían unido y nos habíamos alejado del gentío. Sus fríos labios se posaron en mi cuello, mientras resonaban las felices exclamaciones de Año Nuevo._

Fue el grito del segundo hombre lo único que bastó para traerme de vuelta a la realidad. El primero yacía con la garganta abierta encima de la mesa. El líquido rojo salía a borbotones, mientras el pobre hombre se ahogaba en su propia sangre, y estertores agónicos salían de su ya casi inexistente laringe.

Edson, el segundo hombre, se volvió hacia su amigo horrorizado. Las palabras trataban de salir de su pecho, sin éxito. Con una última mirada desesperada, Pedro murió.

Entonces, se giró hacia ella, aquella rubia que decía llamarse Tanya. Los labios rojos, relucientes de sangre, clamaban ahora en busca de carne fresca. Edson no fue lo suficientemente rápido, ni nunca habría logrado serlo. Se quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer mientras veía a la muerte encarnada cernirse sobre él.

Los gritos de la gente comenzaron a ser demasiado llamativos. El camarero salió corriendo despavorido en busca de refugio, mientras en la acera se formaba un círculo en torno a la matanza.

Me subí a la barandilla, apoyada tan solo en los pies.

-¡Está bien!- grité,- ¡Haremos negocios!

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, al igual que en el de mi nueva socia. Ambas nos íbamos a llevar bien, nos unían las mismas convicciones y fines.

El gesto se paralizó en mi rostro, cuando mi mirada se trabó con la del extraño de ojos dorados y pelo cobrizo del final de la calle. Simplemente me dejé caer entre la multitud, y una vez más, corrí.

* * *

¿Habéis visto ya Luna nueva? ¿Qué os pareció? Tengo un proyecto para uno de los próximos capítulos, y a todos mis lectores me encantaría que me enviaran a mi correo la descripción de la ciudad en la que vivís. La mejor descripción, será aquella donde Edward persiga a Victoria. Espero vuestras ciudades.

Bss

Xenia


	12. Ruegos Y Preguntas

Siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar antes, tengo el ordenador un poco mal y además estaba de exámenes. ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Espero muchos reviews, y quería dar

las gracias tanto como a Yacko Angel Delirium, y a Katlyn Cullen.

KPOV

Todo era muy extraño, mi hermana no era así, y no era la primera vez que hacía algo como aquello. Sus recaídas, no eran precisamente agradables para nadie. Tanya tenía algo entre manos, y eso no era en nada bueno.

-Kunezstov,- me giré y vi a Eleazar en el marco de la puerta. Dejé de mirar por la ventana.- Parece que ahí abajo tenemos reunión.

-Bajo enseguida.- me dejó de nuevo sola. Su coche, el Toyota azul, no estaba, se había llevado ropa y dinero. No creía precisamente que fuesen imaginaciones mías. Tenía que hablar con Irina.

En cuanto salí al pasillo, me la encontré. Parecía que bajaba también abajo.

- Ira… ¿te dijo algo Tanya antes de irse?

-Dijo que se iba de caza por unos día- se encogió de hombros, y mi dudas se multiplicaron, ella no salía nunca sin la escopeta, por las precauciones.

-No creo que sea eso…

-No me asustes, no puede ser y no le des más vueltas que no merece la pena… Y vamos abajo que nos están esperando.

No dije nada más y me encaminé escaleras abajo. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. Siempre me había gustado comparar la casa con la cabaña de Heidi… En fin. Se habían reunido en torno a la mesa de roble. Estaban todos, incluido Laurent. Carlisle se puso a la cabeza del grupo.

-Dada la situación hay que decidir quién hará qué. Hay que buscar a Edward, a Bella, y sería preferible que algunos se quedaran aquí por si al hijo pródigo le diese por volver… ¿Kate?, ¿Eso está bien con vosotros…? Quiero decir, es vuestra casa.

-Ya sabes que mi casa es tu casa, Carlisle,- le respondí.

-Mis visiones no son tan claras como suelen ser…- comentó Alice,- pero creo que seremos capaces de encontrar a Edward.

-Jasper te haces cargo,- el aludido asintió y cogió a Alice del brazo. Subieron arriba para recoger sus cosas y preparar el viaje. Jasper siempre había sido hombre de pocas palabras.- Y Esme y yo podemos ir a Forks…

-Carlisle… Me gustaría ir a mí, si no te importa.- Todos nos volvimos sorprendidos hacia ella. ¿Rosalie pensando en alguien que no fuese ella?

-Sí, claro. Idos vosotros.

-A mí también me gustaría acompañarlos,- dije arrastrando las palabras. No sé por qué lo dije, pero sentía que debía ser así. Tenía el presentimiento de que la única oportunidad de volver a ver a Tanya sería si me iba a aquel pueblo perdido.

-Por mi bien.- asintió el doctor. En ese momento, nos desperdigamos, cada uno de acuerdo con su tarea. Irina me agarró del codo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Tu querida hermanita no se ha ido de caza, por mucho que te empeñes en creértelo.- Me desasí de ella, y me encontraba en mi habitación con la maleta abierta, rellenándola antes de que pasase un segundo. Vi a Alice pasar por el pasillo.

-¿Alice?, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro, dime.

-¿Podrías vigilar a mi hermana?

-¿A Irina?- negué con la cabeza y me entendió a la perfección.- Por si acaso… ¿por dónde empezaréis a buscarle?

-Por lo de Tanya no te preocupes, yo me encargo… y el vuelo sale dentro de nueve horas. Nos vamos a Barinas, en Venezuela.

-Espero no tener que ir a buscarte. – declaré, y de nuevo aquel sentimiento de angustia me asaltó. Desde luego algo iba a suceder.

BPOV

Aquello era un puto coñazo, y lo peor era que me estaba quedando dormida. La voz pausada de aquel hombre y el tema tan _sumamente_ interesante del que hablaba ponían la guinda al pastel. Vaya mierda de día.

Antes casi de que me levantase de la cama ya tenía la cabeza dentro del váter, y había vomitado hasta mi primera papilla.

Giré la cabeza para distraerme y de paso despejarme. Vi a Angela dibujando en uno de las márgenes del libre con aire distraído. Desde luego, no sé qué habría hecho sin ella. Después de salir de la casa blanca desolada, había conducido subconscientemente hasta la casa de Angela. En verdad, era el único lugar que me quedaba.

De todos modos, como intuí desde un primer momento, mi madre no tardó en hacer acto de presencia con una intensa llamada. Estaba ayudando a Angela y a su madre a recoger la mesa, cuando el móvil sonó. La pantalla dejaba muy claro quién llamaba. No la hice esperar demasiado.

-Hola- sabía que no era un buen comienzo para la conversación pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

-He hablado con tu padre- no sonó ni histérica ni enfadada, y aquello me asustó.- Estás embarazada ¿no?- tomó mi ausencia de respuesta como una afirmación y siguió hablando.- Tu padre no le tiene demasiado aprecio a Cullen, y lo cierto es que yo tampoco.

-¿En serio me llamas para decirme si apreciáis o no a Edward?- sonó un poco amargo, pero la situación no era nada fácil y ella no ayudaba precisamente.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar lo que vas a hacer con tu vida? Tienes 18 años ¡Por el amor de Dios! Aún no has terminado el instituto. ¿Y qué hay de la universidad? ¿Vas a renunciar a todo tu futuro por el hijo de un chico que te ha dejado tirada a la primera de cambio?- me mordí el labio, mientras sentía el ya familiar nudo de garganta formarse.- Mire, Bella, cielo ¿por qué no vienes aquí a Jacksonville? Hay una clínica muy buena... Sabes que en realidad no quieres esto, tú vida no termina aquí....

-Para. Vale ya. Si has llamado para convencerme de lo que creo que tratas de convencerme, ni lo intentes. Recuerda que me he ido de casa por ese motivo,- me estaba enfadando al mismo tiempo que aquella insoportable angustia me carcomía por dentro.- No es una simple reivindicación de derechos mamá. ¡¡Es mi hijo!! Y voy a tenerle, y le criaré y saldré adelante como sea, pasa lo que pase.

-Te estás equivocando Bella...

-¡¡No digas eso porque no lo sabes!!- la grité. La madre de Angela pegó un bote, y mi amiga volvió la cabeza con violencia al oírme gritar. Un incómodo silencio siguió al grito, y al fin la voz.

-Ya veo lo alterada que estás. Llámame cuando seas capaz de saber lo que dices.- Y dicho eso, colgó y me dejó con la palabra en la boca, mientras mi última esperanza de apoyo en aquella mujer se desvanecía.

En el fondo lo había esperado, por eso no había sido un golpe tan duro como el de Charlie. Por eso, en aquel momento, adoraba con toda mi alma a Angela. Se había portado como nadie conmigo, y no me había faltado de nada durante ese tiempo, porque toda su familia se había volcado en mí, y prácticamente me habían concedido carta blanca para quedarme allí todo el tiempo que quisiese. Yo, de todos modos, ya había empezado a buscar algo por mi cuenta; no era que el sueldo de la tienda de los Newton tuviera para mucho, pero era un comienzo. Con eso y con el fondo para la universidad alquilaría un piso, en Seattle o en Olimpia, buscaría un trabajo más estable y mejor pagado, y cuando el bebé naciese, y estuviese más o menos acostumbrada a mi nuevo estilo de vida, comenzaría a estudiar en la universidad con un curso a distancia. Se parecía al cuento de la lechera. Pensado así era taannnn bonito. Hacerlo supondría otra historia.

Miré la hoja del libro, y me di cuenta de que había estado escribiendo sin querer su nombre. Miré a mi alrededor, molesta, y observé que habíamos avanzado tres páginas más. El pensamiento de Rawls y su teoría económica no eran mi tema preferido, pero al parecer para el señor Norton, mi profesor de filosofía, era su especialidad, aunque su escaso vocabulario y ganas desmintiesen este hecho.

Tras treinta minutos más de tortura, nos dejó ir no sin mandarnos que escribiésemos una redacción de quinientas palabras acerca de la repercusión de su pensamiento en la sociedad actual. "¿Y a quién coño le importa?", pensé molesta. En esos momentos echaba terriblemente de menos a Jasper. Él y su afán de filosofar... Cuando hablaba claro, porque yo todo esto lo conocía de boca de Alice y Edw.., de él bueno. La relación con Jasper nunca había sido muy cercana, pero al menos sabía que no era por culpa de ninguno de los dos. La razón era física, nada que ver con el motivo de Rosalie. El hecho de saber que no volverían me había hecho replantearme muchas cosas, y una de ellas era Rosalie, y por qué nos habíamos llevado tan mal. Pero al fin y al cabo, aquello no tenía ningún sentido, sabía que no me servía de nada quejarme, porque seguía teniendo dieciocho años y seguía estando en el último año del instituto, y eso me incluía otras actividades de mi ya agitada vida.

-¡Ey, Bella!- alcé la cabeza y vi a Angela en la puerta, con su habitual sonrisa.-¿Te veo en la cena?

-No, hoy tengo mi turno en la tienda. Saldré tarde.

-Lo olvidé,- se giró para irse después de decir,- no te vallas después de juerga, que te conozco.

Sonreí divertida. Angela hacía todo lo que podía y más por mantener una sonrisa en mi rostro. Mi época zombi ya había pasado, y mi bebé tenía mucho que ver con eso. Saber que él había incumplido su promesa, era la mejor medicina. No podía haber pedido mejor prueba de su existencia; su propio hijo.

Aún cuando llegué a Kimberley Street, y bajé del coche, seguía sonriendo como una idiota. Me puse la camiseta promocional de la tienda y relevé a la señora Newton.

-Se te ve un poco ojerosa, ¿no?- asentí con aire distraído y tomé el comentario con una despedida.

-No se preocupe por mí señora Newton, estoy bien.

Movió la cabeza, y con un escueto "adiós" y su repiqueteo habitual de los tacones, se marchó, dejándome a cargo de la situación. Por suerte, la noticia de mi "estado", aún no se había filtrado, y mientras tanto, yo daba gracias al cielo por ello. Lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era a alguien que se dedicase a tenerme lástima.

La tarde transcurrió sin novedades. Aquello me daba tiempo para pensar, y eso podía tener un doble sentido, porque o bien mi mente se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos, o bien, que era lo que más me sucedía últimamente, me dedicaba a mi pasatiempo favorito; fantasear si mi bebé sería niño o niña. En mi fuero interno deseaba con toda mi alma que fuese un niño, con los ojos verdes que yo no había conocido, y su sonrisa torcida que era mi favorita. Aquello no quería decir que si fuese niña, no la fuese a querer, pero, a toda costa, quería ver los ojos verdes almendrados.

No hubo mucha afluencia de clientes. Tres de ellos vinieron a por tiendas de campaña, otro para comprar anticongelante, y otros dos para adquirir botas y ropa de montaña, además de un camping-gas. El despistado de turno me preguntó por la sección de jardinería, y yo entre risas le expliqué que no ofrecíamos dichos equipamientos.

Cuando el cierre estaba a medio echar, y yo comprobaba los ingresos de la tarde, un suave golpeteo en la puerta me hizo volverme.

-¡Está cerrado!- grité sin moverme de donde estaba.- Vuelva mañana.- La lluvia era intensa, y la visibilidad reducida. El individuo dejó caer la capucha que le resguardaba del agua, y la calculadora que sostenía en mi mano derecha impactó contra el suelo. Me faltó el aire por unos instantes, pero luché por recobrar la compostura. La incredulidad se palpaba en el aire. Porque allí, a dos metros escasos, estaba la última persona que tenía previsto ver aquel día.

-¿No me vas a dejar pasar?- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, y se señaló la cabeza,- me estoy empezando a mojar.

Con un nudo en la garganta, abrí la puerta.

Habría hecho que un partido de fútbol americano se paralizase si hubiese estado en la mitad del campo. Todos hubieran vuelto las cabezas y dejado todo cuanto hubiesen estado haciendo. En el fondo era así, y yo siempre lo había sabido.

Le gustaba provocar el caos a su alrededor. El escándalo siempre era bien recibido si ella era su causante. De no haber sido por su marido, hubiese jurado que vivía por y para ella. Egoísta, narcisista, ególatra... podía seguir así un buen rato si quisiese describirla. Miraba su propio interés antes que las consecuencias de cualquier acción, y lo peor de todo era que no se arrepentía. Estaba orgullosa de ser quién era.

"_¿Y quién no?_" pensé. Todo Edmundo quería ser como ella, su cuerpo y su cara eran objeto de envidias y conspiraciones. En el instituto, solía ser el centro de las fantasías de las mentes calenturientas. Al fin y al cabo ella era Rosalie Hale.

Abrí la puerta, y ella pasó adentro. Se quitó el abrigo y se ahuecó el pelo con gracia.

-Sabía que te ibas a sorprender al verme... ¿pero, tanto?- la sonrisa no había desaparecido, y yo seguía impactada. Mil preguntas pugnaban por salir de mi boca, ardían en mi lengua, pero no podía permitirme el lujo de parecer desesperada, de modo que me agaché, recogí la calculadora, y cerré la caja.

-La verdad es que es una grata sorpresa tenerte por aquí,- respondí con precaución, forzándome a sonar casual.- ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

Se sentó en el mostrador, y yo la imité.

-Fui a tu casa, pero no había nadie. Así que esperé al día siguiente, y le pregunté a tu padre, pero ni siquiera me respondió,- se paró, contrariada por sus propias palabras, como si aún estuviese en proceso de asimilarlas.- ¿Te has ido de casa?

Una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en mis labios.

- Necesitaba un cambio de aires.

-Claro...

-¿Y tú?, ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí? Porque no creo que busques un saco de dormir.

Me rió la gracia y noté que el abismo que siempre nos había separado, ahora no era tan grande.

-No, la verdad es que no. He venido con Emmet, él está en casa. Quería venir a verte, pero le dije que me gustaría venir a mí sola. Bueno, eso, y que estaba arreglando un equipo de música roto.

Me sonrojé profundamente, pero no dije nada. Antes de irme a casa de Angela me había despachado a gusto con aquel supermodelo última generación japonés que había en su habitación.

-¿Y... los demás?

-Unos por aquí, otros por allá... Alice vio que esto sucedería pero nadie la hizo caso, claro que no sabíamos que llegaríamos a esta situación tan sumamente absurda... ¿Quién iba a decir que tú y yo íbamos a estar aquí, hablando?

-¿A qué has venido Rosalie?- me empezaba a cansar de aquel intercambio de palabras sin sentido. Y la última noticia aún me tenía en estado de shock. No podía imaginarme a los Cullen desperdigados. Cuando se giró para mirarme directamente a los ojos, tuvo toda mi atención.

-He venido a pedirte perdón, y a rogarte con todas mis fuerzas, que me dejes ser la madrina del bebé.

Espero actualizar pronto. Espero vuestras opiniones, ideas, dudas y si queréis críticas. Ya sabéis que todas son bien recibidas.

Un besote enorme,

Xenia


	13. Destino: Encontrar a Steinbeck

APOV

Barinas era una pequeña ciudad al este de Venezuela. No tenía mar pero olía a él. Su corta proximidad al gran lago azul se manifestaba en la inmensa cantidad de palmeras en todas las calles. La ausencia de playas se compensaba con un intenso y húmedo calor, y como no con un brillante, enorme y redondo sol.

-¿Cuánto queda para que anochezca?- preguntó Jazz con animosidad. "_Es increíble_," pensé. "_Una existencia infinita por delante y aún se sigue emocionando por las cosas más insignificantes_". Podía afirmar sin equivocarme que Jasper se había alegrado de salir de la casa de Tanya. El calor y la acción siempre le habían llamado a gritos, al fin y al cabo era un caballero del sur. Edward le había dado la oportunidad perfecta.

-Una hora y media.- Le contesté mientras pasaba con rapidez las hojas de una guía telefónica. Tan rápido que parecía que iban a salir volando, arrancadas por un huracán. Tras un largo día entre las sombras de aquella ciudad, que habíamos recorrido al menos dos mil veces, había tenido una visión. En realidad había sido una tontería lo que la había desencadenado. Había sido en el Club Deportivo Español, el simple letrero de un restaurante había bastado para que Jazz encontrase en tres minutos una guía de teléfonos y una habitación en un pequeño hotel. La visión tan solo había consistido en un anuncio, tan solo letras, nada de palabras enteras, ni teléfonos, solo letras sin conexión, sin un nexo aparente, solo aquella extraña caligrafía sin duda muy característica de algún negocio. Con suerte sería el hotel donde Edward se alojaba, si es que se alojaba en algún hotel.

Jasper cogió el mando de la tele y empezó a hacer zapping. La cama de la habitación era estrecha, y además crujía, pero la verdad era que no nos importaba mucho. Ninguno de los dos tenía la mente en dormir.

-¿Por qué no pruebas otra vez con la centralita central? Así, yo dejaría de pasar hojas como una idiota- le dije sin apartar la vista del grueso tomo. No hizo comentarios, tan solo marcó un número en el móvil e hizo gala de su maravilloso español.

-Buenas tardes señorita, me preguntaba si podía encontrar a un turista… si es un viejo amigo y me gustaría saludarle…. ¿Su nombre? Sí, claro; Edward Cullen… ¿No? ¿Y Anthony Cullen, Edward o Anthony Masen?... Nada. Pues muchas gracias por la ayuda, que tenga una buena noche,- fue a colgar, pero en el último segundo cambió de opinión.- ¿Podría comprobar otro nombre? Aaron Steinbeck… De acuerdo, esperaré,- se giró hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo.

Debíamos habernos acordado antes. Aquella loca de Michigan provocó que tuviésemos que cambiarnos el apellido durante una década. El bruto de Emmet había discutido con la egoísta de Rosalie. La cosa acabó tan mal que el cobertizo del sótano del instituto había terminado hecho trizas. La loca de Michigan, la dichosa directora del instituto, lo había grabado todo. A Esme le costó dos semanas convencerla de que su hijo adoptivo sufría ataques esporádicos violentos de esquizofrenia y de que no podía controlar su fuerza. Después de destruir las quince copias de la grabación original no tardamos en salir de allí. Edward era Aaron; yo, Nelly; Jasper, Jackson; Rosalie, Angelina; Emmet, William; y Carlisle y Esme, Charles y Evelyn respectivamente.

Fue divertido durante un tiempo. Ni siquiera nosotros recordábamos nuestros propios nombres y nos confundíamos constantemente. Sonreí ante el recuerdo. Emmet había estado pidiendo disculpas durante un año entero y se había autocastigado otros dos sin ver su preciada televisión.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

En ese momento encontré la página que estaba buscando. Era un hotel: Santa María de Marillac. Plaza de Simón Bolívar, 15.

-Simón Bolívar, 15.- Me dijo guardando de nuevo el móvil.

-Ya lo sabía,- le contesté con una sonrisa.

-Siempre lo sabes todo tramposa...- me cogió en volandas y me apretó contra él mientras yo reía sin parar. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, y muy lentamente junté nuestras bocas. Él ansioso, yo vaga. Me colgué de su cuello y él me apretó aún más contra él, de una manera que debía de ser considerada ilegal.

-Todavía nos queda una hora y media, ¿no?- me dijo con una voz tentadora. Había captado a la perfección mi estado de ánimo. ¡Cómo no!

-Yo diría que una hora y veintidós minutos- le contesté susurrándole al oído.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

Caímos contra la cama que crujió estrepitosamente. Sus labios calientes a mi parecer me recorrieron entera. Boca, cuello. Clavícula, pechos, y más... más abajo. Mucho antes de que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta ambos estábamos desnudos.

Le mordí, lamí, besé, necesitaba más de él. Mucho más y así se lo dije.

Cuando estuvo dentro de mí, las respiraciones se cortaron, privándonos del innecesario oxígeno. Nunca cambiaría. Nunca había cambiado un ápice lo que sentía por Jasper. Algunas veces me preguntaba cómo hubiese sido se le hubiera conocido siendo humana. Sabía la respuesta: me habría enamorado de él con o sin visiones; era inevitable.

Abrí los ojos y ambos nos perdimos en la mirada del otro. Cuando se movió, me creí morir. Nunca me cansaría de esa sensación. Le enrosqué con las piernas y nos apretujamos aún más. No tardamos en alcanzar aquel dulce precipicio. A la vez. Juntos, en perfecta sincronía. Aún cuando las respiraciones se acompasaron, los dos estábamos demasiado extasiados para movernos. Alcé la cabeza y miré a nuestro alrededor: toda la ropa estaba tirada por el suelo, algunas prendas, incluso, hechas jirones y...

-¿Jasper?

-Mmm- se acercó por detrás y me besó toda la espalda.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Crees que el hotel nos hará pagar por los surcos que la cama ha dejado en el suelo?

Su maravillosa risa inundó toda la habitación. No reía con mucha frecuencia, pero cuando lo hacía, mi corazón se encogía de alegría.

-Siempre podemos decir que no fuimos nosotros.

* * *

Jasper siempre había sentido debilidad por los deportivos italianos. Yo también. La velocidad era una pasión común. El Ferrari negro de la acera de enfrente parecía que nos llamaba a gritos. El dueño con todos mis respetos, era un poquito bastante tonto. ¿A quién se le ocurría dejar ese coche ahí, abandonado, a la buena de Dios?

Jasper me buscó con la mirada y yo sonreí.

-¿Te gusta este, cariño?- yo asentí como una niña pequeña ala que van a comprar una piruleta, y a la vez sonreí con aquella sonrisa pícara que tanto le gustaba. Cogió una de sus horquillas maestras y se alejó de mí en dirección al cochazo.

No tardó en abrirlo, silbó y yo me acerqué. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. La noche estaba clara, las estrellas brillaban lejanas y el motor del coche ronroneaba suavemente. Cuando volviésemos, teníamos que hacernos con un Ferrari.

La plaza Simón Bolívar quedaba a veinticinco minutos de nuestro hotel, aún así, tardamos un poco más en llegar debido al intenso tráfico. Ya habíamos recogido lo poco que habíamos traído a Venezuela y lo habíamos metido en el coche. No habíamos pasado por recepción, pero habíamos dejado una cuantiosa cantidad en el escritorio de la habitación que cubría tanto los destrozos ocasionados, como una quinta parte de los ingresos anuales del pequeño hotel. Quizás así, cambiarían los colchones y los cabeceros de las camas. Sonreí, pero la alegría no me llegó a los ojos. Habíamos acabado allí por el cabezota de Edward y su estúpido sentido del honor.

-¿Sigues preocupada por él?- Jasper siguió mirando distraídamente al frente y yo no le dí importancia a la pregunta.- Ya sabes que quiera a Bella con toda su alma.

-Sí- le contesté con voz pausada,- pero en ocasiones eso no es suficiente, y me da miedo que esta sea una de ellas...- no dijo nada y yo seguí cavilando en voz alta-... y lo de Kate..., ¿Por qué me pediría que vigilase a Tanya?

-¿La has visto?

-No me he familiarizado con ella tanto como para verla siempre que quiera. Ya sabes que esas cosas llevan tiempo.

-Claro... Ya estamos llegando.

Al cabo de dos minutos, estábamos en la plaza. No había muchos peatones a las once de la noche en un martes. La gente trabajaba temprano por la mañana. Jasper aparcó cerca de la entrada y nos sentamos a esperar. Buscar directamente a Edward habría sido un error. En ciertas ocasiones, su temperamento podía llegar a ser muy "volátil".

-Creo que debería ser Bella quien...- comenzó Jasper.

-Sí, claro, tiene ese derecho y nosotros no se lo quitaremos,- declaré. De verdad creía que Bella tenía reservado el derecho a decirle que iba a ser padre. Por mucho que me muriese de ganas de decírselo, no sería justo para ella.

Y de pronto, una visión. Un descampado, un coche en llamas, y dos figuras peleando con figura, una de ellas con el pelo rojo. Al fondo, completando la escena, el mar se hallaba en calma, y los barcos se deslizaban con lentitud.

-Jasper, me parece que llegamos demasiado tarde.- No le dí tiempo a contestar. Antes de que abriese la boca, yo ya había salido del coche y estaba en la recepción del hotel. No me anduve ni con contemplaciones, ni con formalidades. Salté por encima de la repisa de recepción que estaba vacía, por suerte.

Tecleé dos palabras en el ordenador: Aaron Steinbeck.

-Habitación 509,- le dije a Jasper, que desapareció de mi vista por la escalera del gran vestíbulo, y yo miré la fecha de salida. Aquel mismo día hacía tres horas. Corrí a la quinta planta; Jasper había reventado las bisagras de la puerta. Aún no habían ido a limpiar la habitación.

Un hombre apareció en la puerta gritando como un loco. Llevaba la chaqueta roja distintiva del hotel y una pequeña placa en la que decía "Diego Márquez, Seguridad".

Me volví hacia Jasper cuando Márquez se acercaba de forma amenazadora, que Jazz se ocupase de él, ambos se sabrían entender mucho mejor.

-¿Qué carajo piensan que están haciendo aquí?- gritó el guardia de seguridad.

-Estamos buscando s Aaron Steinbeck. Es ni hermano.

Les ignoré. Había un mapa y extractos de muchas cuentas que eran todas de la familia. Edward había guardado todos sus gastos desde que hubiese salido de Anchorage. Las cuentas suizas estaban bajo mínimos. Los Ángeles, Las Vegas, Santa Fe, Ciudad de México, Lima, Guadalajara, Santiago de Chile, Brasilia, Buenos Aires, Montevideo.... y la lista continuaba. Podía parecer un tour turístico, pero en verdad no lo era. Algunas estancias en estos países no sobrepasaban el medio día.

-¡¡Me importa una mierda a quién estén buscando!! Esto es una propiedad privada y ustedes están incumpliendo la ley. ¡¡No tienen ningún derecho a irrumpir aquí así por que sí!!- el pequeño hombre hervía de ira e indignación. El bigote negro y abundante, le temblaba sobre el labio superior, cubierto de sudor.

-Tan solo le estoy preguntando si sabe dónde ha ido, si ha dejado algún tipo de indicación.

El mapa se correspondía con los extractos del banco. Una línea roja unía todas las localizaciones, la última de ellas, era Panamá.

Todo encajó. La explanada y la visión. Los barcos que había visto estaban en el canal. Edward no se había ido de viaje de placer por el sur de América. Estaba buscando a Victoria.

Dejé todo tal y como estaba dentro de la papelera, y anoté el número y la dirección del nuevo hotel.

-Está demasiado alterado como para atender a razones,- murmuró Jasper por lo bajini. A mí me daba absolutamente igual su estado de ánimo.

-¿Ha contactado alguien con Aaron Steinbeck?- le dije mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.- ¿Ha recibido algún mensaje de alguien? Quizá una nota, una carta, una llamada telefónica...

Mi súbita intervención fue lo único que necesitó Jasper para hacerse con el control de la situación. Una ola de calma y comprensión se palpó en el aire.

-Si me acompañan,- dijo con un brusco cambio en el tono de la voz,- me encargaré personalmente de ayudarles.

Ambos asentimos y nos dispusimos a abandonar la habitación. Antes de salir, Jasper sacó un mechero y prendió fuego al contenido de la papelera. La alarma de incendios no se activó.

* * *

Nos quedamos sin gasolina en Colombia. El problema no era conseguir más, sino el tiempo que corría en nuestra contra. Márquez no nos había proporcionado ninguna pista esclarecedora, pero sí, un inquietante dato: la visita de una mujer rubia. Guapa, alta, extraño acento. Nada más.

* * *

A/N: Sé que he estado mucho tiempo sin subir ningún cap y os pido perdón por ello. Yo también sé lo que fastidia eso. Así que os pido perdón y espero que no hayáis dejado de leer el fic por ello.

Bueno, la pelea entre Victoria y Edward se avecina, y también su llegada a Forks!!

¿Niño o niña? Votad en la encuesta de mi perfil.

Y ya sabéis si queréis hacerme muy feliz dejadme un review (ya sabéis que me encantan)

Un besote enorme,

Xenia


	14. El principio del fin

EM POV

Rosalie estaba a mi lado, acurrucada junto a mí mientras ambos veíamos Slumdog Millionaire. A ella le encantaba y a mi me encantaba que la encantase.

Había vuelto a casa hacía un buen rato, después de que Bella hubiese accedido a su petición. Al principio por lo que me había contado Rose, Bella se había puesto hecha una fiera, me había contado que entre el murmullo constante y los sollozos repetidos tan solo había entendido algo como "odio a Edward" o "no puedo más".

El caso es que al final se había terminando quedando dormida en el piso de arriba. No había querido quedarse en la habitación de Edward, pero al cabo de dos horas, Rose y yo oímos como una puerta se habría, la puerta de un armario, que según la preciosa chica que tenía a mi lado, había sido abierto, porque nuestra casi cuñada había cogido una de las camisas de mi hermano y se la había puesto.

Yo había asentido. Rose siempre había sido una romántica, incluso desde el primer momento, desde aquel desafortunado comienzo que había marcado el resto de su existencia. La apreté contra mí y la besé en la coronilla. Cada vez que recordaba su historia, la ira me quemaba en las venas; hubiese querido matar con mis propias manos al cerdo de Royce.

Vi cómo sonreía. La escena del niño, encerrado en la letrina que salta para conseguir el autógrafo de su ídolo más querido. Lo cierto era que no se trataba ni mucho menos de una escena agradable, pero yo admiraba las ganas de vivir y la fuerza del chiquillo. De alguna manera, aquella escena era la metáfora de nuestra existencia, la de todos nosotros, la de los Cullen.

El sonido del móvil, inesperado, rompió la quietud del momento. Alargué el brazo hasta la mesilla de al lado y descolgué.

-Jasper...- dije a modo de saludo.- No esperaba oír tu dulce voz. ¿Qué tal por Venezuela?

-Lo cierto es que estamos a medio camino de Panamá. Ya sabemos lo que se le ha perdido a Edward por aquí.

-¿Ah, sí?- Rose había parado la película y se había vuelto curiosa hacia mí.

-Victoria,- respondió con voz calmada pero tensa. Vamos, su tono de voz habitual.

-¿Qué coño hace esa hija de puta por allí?

-No tenemos ni idea, pero parece que no es la única que ha decidido irse de vacaciones.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunté.

-Tú tan solo dile a Kate que su hermana no anda lejos; y a Bella que no tardaremos en llegar.

Sonreí involuntariamente.

-Estoy completamente seguro de que le encantará oír eso,- le dije con sorna.

-Me lo imagino- me contestó captando el sarcasmo.- Llegaremos a Ciudad de Panamá en una hora, calculo. Hemos parado para echar gasolina al Ferrari.

-Tú, Alice y vuestros gustos caros,- reí.- Carlisle ha llamado. Se vuelven en dos días. Se iban de caza mañana, así que espero que vosotros estéis de vuelta antes. Me lo he apostado con Rose.

-¿Qué te has apostado con Rose? No... Mejor no me contestes a eso, prefiero no saberlo.- Ambos rompimos a reír y Rose me dio un codazo con fuerza.- ¿Qué tal está Bella?

-Lo cierto es que no he hablado con ella, pero sé de primera mano que está un poquito bastante cabreada.

Se oyó una carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

-Y además,- continué,- Charlie la ha echado de casa, así que puedes hacerte una idea de que la cosa está como para tirar cohetes.

-Ya....

-Bueno, te dejo- concluí.- Llamadnos si sabéis algo más o si le encontráis.

-Eso está hecho hermano. Os vemos pronto.

-Adiós Jazz.

Ambos colgamos, y yo me volví hacia Rosalie. Deposité un suave beso en sus labios, le quité el mando de las manos y presioné el botón de Play.

-Volverán pronto.- Dije completamente convencido.

APOV

-¡¡PARA EL COCHE!!- grité como una loca.

Jasper pisó el freno bruscamente, y el Ferrari derrapó ciento ochenta grados, y un desgaste considerable de los neumáticos.

-¡Este es el lugar de mi visión!

Jasper apagó el motor, y salimos del coche. Era una llanura amplia rodeada de una tupida masa de árboles. Para mi gusto, era demasiado grande.

EPOV

Al fin. Al fin la había encontrado. Desde Ciudad del Este, y de allí a Barinas. Desde aquel punto había sido una carrera constante. A contrarreloj. Necesitaba despedazarla, arrancarla la cabeza, quemarla y ver cómo ardían sus cenizas.

En un combate cuerpo a cuerpo ella no duraría mucho y lo sabía. Por eso Victoria huía.

El parque del canal era un lugar precioso si tenías tiempo para verlo, claro.

Estaba delante de mí, aun kilómetro escaso en campo abierto. Yo estaba al borde del agotamiento psicológico, de desgaste. Sabía que no podría seguir si no acababa con ello de una vez. Necesitaba vivir o morir, o lo que fuese que viniese después; por eso aumenté la velocidad.

Trescientos, seiscientos cincuenta, trescientos metros, cada vez más cerca. La ira me llenaba. Era de eso de lo que me había estado alimentando todo aquel tiempo. La ira era lo que me llenaba, lo que me mantenía con vida.

El amanecer despuntaba cuando la alcancé. Ambos rodamos por el suelo y caímos desfallecidos a poca distancia. Una horrible risa retumbó en mis oídos. Victoria iba a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para torturarme y hacerme sufrir.

-Creía que no ibas a llegar nunca,- dio con cinismo, ya de pie. Ella sabía que no tenía escapatoria, que quedaba poco, sabía que había fallado y que iba a morir.

Me incliné hacia delante, agachado, esperando un ataque. En completa tensión. Ella en cambio se movió a mi alrededor en círculos a una prudente distancia, como quien paseaba por la calle una tarde de domingo soleada.

Y de pronto, en una milésima de segundo, ambos atacamos a la vez. La colisión fue atronadora. Pareció que el cielo se había partido en dos.

APOV

Agarré Del brazo a Jasper, y me detuve en seco.

-¿Has oído eso?- Jasper asintió en silencio de forma casi imperceptible. Escudriñé la oscuridad y analicé el origen del sonido.- Ha sido por allí.

Hice ademán de echar a correr, pero aquella vez, fue Jasper quien me sujetó con fuerza. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando me percaté de la ristra de ojos rojos que se ocultaban entre las sombras. Cuatro neófitos estaban de caza. ¿Casualidad? Con el tiempo, había aprendido que las casualidades no existían.

El ambiente estaba sobrecargado. La tensión se palpaba y Jasper no podía hacer nada. En materia de neonatos, lo mejor era luchar duro.

Parecía que la batalla de Edward, no sería la única que se libraría aquella noche.

EPOV

Rápida, letal. Me moví hacia un lado y esquivé el primer golpe. Aún así era más fuerte, me agarró del brazo y me lanzó en el aire. Sentí un "crack". El hombro se me había desencajado cuando había chocado contra un árbol. Me levanté antes ni siquiera de pensarlo, y me coloqué el brazo en su sitio. No me permití recrearme en el dolor que sentía. Cargué contra ella, y le di un fuerte cabezazo. Fue cuando aproveché para girarle el cuello bruscamente, pero fue más rápida, me clavó los dientes en el brazo y yo sentí como una parte de mí se desgarraba de golpe. Me dio una patada en la cara y otra a la altura del estómago. Otro dolor lacerante de nuevo en el hombro. Otra parte se desprendía de mi cuerpo.

Vi las sombras cernirse sobre mí, a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y entonces vi su rostro. Su risa, sus ojos, sus manos, sus labios. Tenía que volver a verla. Aquello fue todo lo que necesité para levantarme de nuevo. Yo también podía jugar al juego de Victoria. Me alejé de ella y ambos nos estudiamos desde la distancia. La ira me había impedido ver la ventaja que yo tenía sobre ella; yo sabía lo que iba a hacer, lo que quería hacer, lo que pretendía hacer. Pero para eso tenía que mantener la cabeza fría.

-Sabía que aparecerías- me gritó riendo como una loca.- ¿De verdad merece la pena, Cullen? Una simple humana... ¡qué desperdicio!

-¿De verdad merece la pena vengar la muerte de alguien como James, Victoria?

Fue lo que necesitaba para volcar la balanza a mi favor. De alguna manera la pelea nos había llevado a otro lugar completamente diferente. Veía el mar, y había un coche a unos diez metros escasos. Ella salió corriendo, desapareció de mi campo de visión, y yo no tardé en sacar ventaja de la situación.

Subí la capota del coche, y toqué lo justo del motor. Rosalie estaría orgullosa.

La fuerte explosión me lanzó hacia atrás con una fuerza brutal. El tronco del árbol contra el que choqué se partió en dos, y antes de abrir los ojos, supe que Victoria estaba delante de mí. Yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer...

APOV

Se lanzaron contra nosotros. A uno lo cogí por el brazo y le derribé antes de que se diese cuenta. No me hacía falta correr. Mientras tanto, Jasper daba golpes a diestro y siniestro. Los huesos se quebraban. El sonido era estremecedor.

Le partí el cuello al que tenía delante, fue entonces cuando lo miré. No era más que un crío poco más alto que yo. Alcé la cabeza, buscando algo que me sirviese para conseguir hacer fuego.

Fue entonces cuando le vi. Después de dos meses y medio allí estaba. Lo cierto es que no había mejorado mucho. El Ferrari estaba ardiendo. Volví de golpe a la realidad cuando uno de los neonatos me golpeó con fuerza en la espalda. Caí sin fuerzas, y le vi cernirse sobre mí. Entonces algo embistió contra él. Lo primero que pensé es que había sido Jasper, pero en realidad fue el torso del vampiro que luchaba con Jasper. Ambos terminaron en la fogata del coche. El fuego se elevaba varios metros hacia el cielo. Reaccioné. Ahora iban a por Jasper.

Antes de que se acercasen a él, yo ya lo había atrapado. La chica rugió furiosa, pero pronto se quedó sin brazo. Chilló cuando su extremidad ardió. El resto no fue difícil. Lancé un bramido de dolor cuando sentí sus dientes clavarse en mi pierna.

Jasper acabó con ella, y entonces silencio. Se había acabado, tan solo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas que consumía los cuerpos cercenados.

EPOV

Victoria se alzó en el aire. Salté para alcanzarla, lo conseguí e hinqué los colmillos en su costado. El golpe contra el suelo cuando caímos desde esa altura fue colosal. Victoria rugió, furiosa, tratando de acertar algún golpe. Pero yo ya la tenía sujeta por el cuello, oprimiendo sus vías respiratorias. La pisó y completó lo que debía haber terminado mucho tiempo atrás.

Brotó sangre, roja, brillante, la que había arrebatado de todos aquellos de los que se había alimentado. Estaba herida de muerte y supo que era su final.

Su cuerpo ardía entre las llamas

-Yo le quería...- fue un sollozo, un lamento casi imperceptible que me caló hondo. Fue lo último que dijo Victoria antes de sucumbir a las llamas, con los ojos vidriosos, y una horrible sensación de que había fallado al que había sido el amor de su vida.

El peso que había sentido desde el principio, desde que James había osado poner sus ojos sobre Bella, desapareció.. Ya no había peligro, había desaparecido junto con todos aquellos cuerpos cercenados.

Y entonces el crepitar de las llamas.

No supe que estaban allí hasta que caía la suelo de nuevo. Sus brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo. Alice se colgó de mi cuello. Mientras decía algo. No sabía que decía, no me importaba en aquellos momentos, lo que pasaba por mi cabeza era la verdad inevitable; todo había terminado, ya se había acabado todo.

Abrí los ojos y Jazz me sujetó por el hombro.

-Os he echado de menos,- murmuré. Me puse en pie, y di cuenta de mis heridas. Yo también sangraba, pero no era importante. Nada lo era.

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio. Las sirenas de los barcos sonaban en la distancia.

-Es hora de volver a casa- dijo Jazz en voz alta, y era la pura verdad. No veía la hora de volver.

TPOV

Poco sabían aquel trío felizmente reunido que yo ya sabía lo que iba a suceder desde un principio. Victoria solo había sido la primera parada en el plan. Un sacrificio calculado y necesario a la vez, que dejaba vía libre al siguiente paso. La mujer reapareció de detrás del mostrador y me dio unos papeles.

-Firmé aquí y aquí,- me indicó amablemente.

No me hice de rogar, los firmé rápidamente.

-¿Cuándo puedo empezar?

- Desde luego que mañana. Lo cierto es que señorita Smirnov, usted nos ha caído del cielo, no se que habríamos hecho, si no hubiera aparecido alguien... y con ese currículo... Estaba cantado que e señor Coleman la escogería a usted para el puesto.

Sonreí afectadamente, agradeciéndole el comentario. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando me llamó por última vez.

-¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Felicidades por el puesto, sé que el instituto de Forks va a ser n gran impulso en su carrera. No es fácil conseguir el puesto de profesor de literatura.

Una sonrisa genuina se extendió por mi rostro.

- Nunca dije que hubiese sido fácil.- dicho aquello, desaparecí del instituto.

Eran las siete de la tarde, y ya era noche cerrada. No había sido fácil conseguir el puesto del profesor de literatura, aunque debía admitir que el regusto a sangra que aún tenía en los labios era bastante dulce.


	15. Intothinair

BPOV

"Edward no va a volver a pesar de que lo desees con todas tus fuerzas y te pases día y noche pensando en él, eso no va a hacer que cambie la situación, así que deja de hacer el gilipollas y levántate de la cama. Vístete, dúchate y sigue con tu vida. Ya no se trata de ti, sino de él o ella, que depende de ti; eso sí que no va a cambiarlo nadie." Me repetía las mismas palabras desde que se había ido, mientras sin piedad ni compasión se repetía constantemente la escena que había tenido lugar la noche anterior en la tienda de los Newton. Rosalie quería ser la madrina del bebé, algo que hasta cierto punto era capaz de entender.

¡Dios! Me llevé las manos inconscientemente al pequeño bulto de mi vientre que aún no se notaba mucho. Había sido una estúpida la noche anterior. Me había comportado como una loca de psiquiátrico, y lo primero que había pensado era que Alice se iba a cagar en cuanto la viese, ¿es que acaso no era capaz de darme unos momentos de intimidad en mi propia vida? Seguro que ella lo había sabido incluso antes que yo. Lo segundo que me había venido en mente, era que si todos lo sabían, ¿por qué todavía no había aparecido Edward suplicando mi perdón? La respuesta era sencilla aunque yo la siguiese negando, me gustaba más pensar que casi de cien años de existencia no le habían llevado a la madurez, al fin y al cabo siempre tendría diecisiete años. O era eso, o que no me quería, que nunca lo había hecho, y que nunca lo haría. Que yo había sido un juego, un simple juego con el que llenar su vida vacía. Sí. Eso era lo que había sucedido.

Me tapé la cabeza con el edredón. Lo único que quería era taparme con el edredón y las mantas y no salir nunca de aquella habitación. La noche anterior, cuando me levanté al servicio, tenía tal mala sangre metida en el cuerpo que lo único que necesitaba era volver a darle un par de patadas bien dadas al adorado y carísimo equipo de música de Don Perfecto, y que bien me sentí cuando lo hube hecho. Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por mi rostro ante el recuerdo. Aquel día tenía cita con el ginecólogo, y me gustaría ir a casa de Angela y explicarle lo ocurrido. Aunque era sábado, yo ya sabía que como todos los días, se habría debido de caer de la cama sobre las seis y media de la mañana.

Así que me levanté. Me había negado a dormir en "su habitación", y en vez de eso, había terminado en otra de las habitaciones de los Cullen, amplia, de paredes blancas y grandes ventanales, obras de arte carísimas sobre el cabecero de la cama... En esta ocasión, era Idilio de Fortuna, precioso por cierto.

No estuve mucho rato en la ducha. Salí rápidamente, me puse mis vaqueros del día anterior y le quité a Rose una de sus camisetas de tirantes. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta, y me dispuse a bajar a desayunar. Me moría por un trozo de chocolate.

A medida que descendía por la escalera, un maravilloso olor deleitó a mis sentidos, se palpaba en el aire, y antes de que pudiese ver al chef haciendo de las suyas, este, Emmet, me envolvió en un abrazo de oso sin que casi me diese cuenta. Me sentí en casa de nuevo.

-Te he echado de menos, Emmet,- le dije. Y por primera vez no hizo ningún comentario sarcástico. Tan solo le miré a los ojos y asintió, asumiendo la gran verdad de mis palabras, todo lo que había querido decir con una sola frase. Me dejó en el suelo, y volvió a los crêpes con nata y chocolate.

-He pensado que tendrías hambre.

-Has pensado bien,- le dije sonriendo. Me senté e la barra de la cocina, y el olor a chocolate casi me hizo meter el dedo en el bote y llevármelo directamente a la boca.-¿Dónde esta Rosalie? La he cogido una camiseta prestada.

-Estoy aquí. Estaba hablando con Alice, su avión sale en una hora, están en Los Ángeles,- me contestó ella misma.- No te preocupes por la camiseta.- Ella misma llevaba unos pantalones de raya gris, y una camiseta de satén perla con un increíble escote en V. Como siempre perfecta.

Al final, la comida estuvo delante de mí, y yo no tardé en empezar a comer. Sabía a gloria.

-¿Cuándo has aprendido a cocinar?- le dije al que sería desde aquel momento mi chef favorito.

-Ya sabes,- me contestó,- tengo un montón de habilidades ocultas.

Reí con ganas, En serio le había echado muchísimo de menos. Era rara la rapidez con la que me había hecho a la idea de que ambos estuviesen de vuelta.

-Tengo que ir al médico- anuncié.- Hoy sabré si es niño o niña.

Las caras de ambos se iluminaron entusiasmadas.

-Estoy segura de que va a ser una niña peleona, como su madre.

-¡Oh, no! De eso nada,- tronó Emmet.- Va a ser un niño. ¿Verdad, Bella?

Yo me encogí de hombros, no me importaba si era niño o niña, con que estuviese sano y bien, me valía.

-Ni que yo lo decidiese,- le contesté divertida.

-De todas formas,- continúo él,- siento decirte Rose, que va a ser un niño. Lo sé al cien por cien.

-Eso es una tontería...- refunfuñó.

-No le hagas caso, Bella, tan solo le fastidia porque sabe que con mi sobrino no podrá jugar a las barbies,- me confesó en un susurro falso.

-Ímbecil.

No pude evitar reírme. Era divertidísimo verlos discutir. Me levanté, rodeé la isla de la cocina y recogí los platos de mi desayuno, mientras los otros dos seguían muy entretenidos discutiendo el uno con el otro. Cuando terminé, decidí subir a lavarme los dientes. De pronto me choqué contra alguien.

-Lo siento,- la voz era extraña, extranjera. Era la voz de una chica que debía tener en torno a los venticinco, treinta años. Alta, delgada, escultural, pelo castaño claro, y por supuesto de piel pálida y ojos ambarinos. – Soy Kate.

-Bella,- la contesté.- ¿Kate la de Denali?

-En efecto. También me llaman Kunetztov. Veo que has oído hablar de nosotros.- Sonreí educadamente y asentí.- Yo he venido principalmente por ayudar a Esme y Carlisle. Todo esta muy liado últimamente.

-Ya, ya lo sé.- "A mí me lo vas a contar," quise añadir.

Me miró como diciendo "Sí, sé a lo que te refieres, pero soy lo suficientemente considerada como para no decir nada." Se apartó hacia la derecha, dejándome vía libre en el pasillo.

-Encantada de conocerte Bella.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Qué te ha traído más por aquí?

-Tan solo estoy buscando a alguien,- pareció dudar unos instantes, pero al final lo soltó.- Si ves a Tanya, a mi hermana, te agradecería que me lo comentases.

-¿Y cómo sabré quién es?

-Por eso no te preocupes,- me contestó descendiendo por las escaleras,- en cuanto la veas sabrás quien es. Es inconfundible.

Solo hizo falta llamar una vez al timbre, para que abriesen la puerta.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Bella? Estaba muy preocupada.

-Lo siento, Angela. Todo se ha complicado un poco,- y le conté todo lo que había sucedido desde la noche anterior, evitando los datos escabrosos, como que la familia de mi ex, eran vampiros.

-¿Así que están de vuelta?

-En teoría,- la contesté.- Edward aún no ha aparecido.

Asintió y no dijo nada más.

-Bueno, me voy que tengo cita con el médico a las once y cuarto. Probablemente venga luego a recoger mis cosas, no sé... tengo la sensación de que me he aprovechado un poco de ti.

-Tú eres boba, - y me abrazó.- Está bien, me parece que te están esperando,- sonrió y señaló hacia fuera. Un reluciente BMW rojo acababa de aparcar en la acera opuesta.- Luego me cuentas, ¿no?

-Sí, claro- me despedí rápidamente, y salí para reunirme con Rosalie.

EmPOV

La comisaría de Forks era una de las más grandes de los alrededores, y el jefe Swan estaba a cargo de ella.

Allí, él era Dios. Parecía imposible que aquel padre devoto al que su hija le tenía comiendo de la mano, fuese allí un regidor de mano de hierro.

Su secretaria, Valerie, acababa de salir de la facultad y había entrado hacía poco a trabajar con él, pero se notaba que Swan ya había hecho de las suyas porque tenía a la pobre chica completamente atemorizada.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- me preguntó mas por obligación que por cortesía.

-Lo cierto es que me gustaría hablar con "Charlie",- y mis palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no pudiendo creer cómo había tenido la desfachatez de llamar de aquella manera al que ella consideraba el manda más de la comisaría.

-Está reunido,- replicó con rapidez.

-Le importaría comprobarlo, porque la verdad es que lo que tengo que hablar con él es bastante importante.- La miré a los ojos y sonreí con ganas. Eso era algo que había prendido de Rose cuando quería algo.- Dígale que soy Cullen.

Tras unos instantes de duda, finamente se levantó, y llamó con suma prudencia ala puerta del despacho. Enseguida, una voz tronó en la relativa quietud de la oficina.

-¿¡No te he dicho que no me molestases!

-Pero es que es importante... Hay alguien que quiere verle, dice ser Cullen.

Una respiración se cortó en el interior de la habitación, y supe al momento que fue la de Charlie. Seguro que le había impactado la noticia.

Valerie reapareció poco después y con un gesto me dijo que pasase dentro, a lo que no me hice de rogar.

El despacho era amplio, de paneles de madera de nogal, dos grandes ventanas daban a una inmensa arboleda. De las paredes colgaban títulos y diplomas. Tras el escritorio había una bandera de Estados Unidos, y sobre él, una fotografía de Charlie, René y Bella cuando está aún era muy pequeña; a su lado había otra de una Bella más crecidita.

-Supongo que me esperaba a Edward,- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Charlie,-dije yo, y él con un asentimiento me indicó que tomase asiento.

-¿No se supone que tendrías que estar en la universidad? ¿Dónde estás estudiando?- me preguntó mirando los papeles que había sobre la mesa."Emmet, piensa rápido", me dije a mí mismo.

-Sí, pero Rose y yo nos hemos tomado unos días libres para venir a visitar a Bella. En... Columbia son muy comprensivos en ese aspecto.

-¿No era Dartmouth?- y con el comentario arqueó las cejas escéptico.

"¡Joder! Ya ni me acuerdo... Hemos estado en tantas universidades..."

-No, es Columbia, estoy seguro,- y le sonreía. La tensión del ambiente se relajó un poco.-Fue mi hermano Jasper quién entró en Dartmouth.

-De todas maneras, no creo que esta visita se deba a que necesites orientación universitaria. Columbia está en la costa opuesta.

-No, no necesito ningún tipo de orientación. Lo cierto es que venía a hablar de otra cosa,- hice una pausa y le miré con fijeza.- De Bella,- como no se inmutó, yo seguí hablando.-Le echa de menos.

-Me parece que no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Bella ni siquiera sabe que he venido, se ha ido al médico con Rosalie, hoy se enterará de si va a tener un nieto o una nieta.

-Yo no voy a tener ningún nieto, de hecho, por lo que a mí respecta yo ya no tengo ninguna hija, y desde luego menos a una puta que no sabe cerrar las piernas cuando debe.

Me reí sin ganas. ¿En serio podía ser tan capullo?

-Charlie, no sé de qué coño vas, ni me importa. Lo único que sé es que tu hija, Bella, tiene dieciocho años, está embarazada y a punto de acabar el instituto. Entiendo la primera reacción de padre indignado, pero ¿de verdad va a seguir sin hablarla toda la vida? ¿Por qué? Porque el capullo de su novio se halla ido. Creo que te estás equivocando y bastante.- Las orejas y la nuca se le estaban empezando a poner coloradas de indignación, y yo a cada palabra que iba soltando me iba encendiendo cada vez más.- Bella está viviendo con su amiga, porque "tú" la has echado de su propia casa. ¿¡Me puedes contar con qué puta autoridad moral viene a dictar la ley y orden de este lugar cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de aceptar la realidad y perdonar! Puede que mi hermano sea un completo gilipollas, pero no esperes ni por un momento ser mejor que él, porque ahora estás siendo igual de cabrón.

Me levanté con fuerza, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás. Agarré un papel y un bolígrafo del escritorio y apunté rápidamente una dirección; Bogachief Way, 147. Estaba lívido, al borde de un ataque, diría yo. Agarré el papel y se lo tiré a la mesa con un fuerte golpe.

-Adiós, Charlie.

Di un portazo al salir, y salí de la comisaría con la convicción de que había hecho lo correcto.

BPOV

El gel estaba frío, pero me daba igual.

-Pues ahí lo tenemos, Bella- dijo mi ginecóloga Jane Burke.- ¿Ves eso de ahí?

Indicó con el dedo la pantalla. Lo cierto es que miraba lo mismo que ella, pero no veía a lo que se refería.

-Eso es la cabeza, los brazos, las piernas... Todo está perfectamente.- Poco a poco, las imágenes empezaron a cobrar sentido. El latido de mi corazón me martilleó con fuerza el pecho. –Felicidades, -me dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Vas a tener una niña.

Todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones inconscientemente, lo exhalé de una vez. Jane me limpió la tripa, y yo me bajé de la camilla, volviendo a vestirme y asimilando las palabras. Estaba contenta. Estaba feliz. Iba a tener a una niña preciosa.

-Rose,- dije y me giré hacia ella. Cuando la vi borrosa me di cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.- Parece que vas a tener con quién jugar a las barbies...- Aunque pareciese imposible, ella también tenía los ojos vidriosos. Me miró y se echó a reír.

-Eso parece,- y me reí, y lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho.

El viaje de vuelta fue un poco borroso. Todavía estaba en estado de asimilación, pero cuando Rose aparcó el coche, salí de él prácticamente dando saltos de alegría, corrí hacia el porche y abría la puerta que estaba abierta. Emmet estaba en el sofá viendo un partido de rugby.

Yo creo que por un momento, no me vio venir. Me lancé contra él, le quité el mando d la mano y apagué la televisión.

-¡EH!- se quejó,- estaba viendo eso.

-Siento decirte- le dije, que tu cien por cien era erróneo.

Me miró, y su expresión habitual se empezó a formar, esa sonrisa de hermano mayor que a mí tanto me gustaba.

-Así que me he equivocado...

-Es una niña, es una niña...- canturreé radiante de felicidad.

-¿¡Es una niña! ¡Eso es genial!- gritó, y ambos nos pusimos a abrazarnos en medio del salón dando saltos.

En ese momento, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y me imaginé a Rose entrando y viendo la escena. Le solté y me giré hacia ella... Pero no era Rose quién había entrado. Alice y Jasper sonreían desde el marco de la puerta, y tras ellos, Edward, uno al que no veía desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, era mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba, sus ojos estaban más negros que de costumbre, su pelo despeinado y una manga de la camisa la llevaba rasgada. Su súbita aparición me rompió mi burbuja, y el agujero en el pecho que creía desaparecido, se abrió de pronto. Una herida en carne viva.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, ni siquiera Jasper se atrevió a intentar nada.

Avanzó unos pasos y se quedó mirándonos con incredulidad.

-¿Quién es una niña?

¡Al fin! Lo que esperabais, ¿qué os ha parecido? Lo he rescrito como unas quince veces, pero creo que lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido ¿no?

Dejadme un review que sabéis que me encantan, y un beso enorme.


	16. A eso no se le puede llamar conversación

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, BUT I STILL BELIEVE THAT DREMING IS FREE

BPOV

Nadie contestó. Fuera diluviava, tan solo se oía la fuerte lluvia repiquetear contra los cristales de las ventanas.

Emmett se acercó a Jasper y le dio un golpe en la espalda a modo de saludo.

-Se te ve más moreno hermano.- Su risa llenó la habitación, sin embargo se le veía serio, al igual que el resto de nosotros.

Rose imitó a Emmet y optó por relajar el ambiente, envolvió a Edward en un abrazo rápido y retrocedió para mirarle a la cara.

-Ya era hora de que volvieras,- le dijo, y sonó más como un reproche que como un comentario ligero.- Te hemos echado de menos.

"No. No, no. ¡NO! ¡Joder!" Aquello era lo último que necesitaba y que querí a hacer en aquel momento. Verle. ¿Para qué? ¿Cuál era el fin de todo aquello? Si se había ido, se había ido, pero lo que no podía hacer era lo que a él le diese en gana.

-Bueno, basta ya,- dijo cansado.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Rosalie.

-¿Qué me ocultáis? Y no me digas que nada porque no nací ayer. Alicxe lleva más de setenta horas recitando el himno de los Estados Unidos, traduciéndolo a todos los idiomas que sabe; y Jasper lleva recreándose el mismo tiempo en cada detalle de la guerra de secesión. Vosotros dos estáis haciendo tres cuartos de lo mismo, ¡¿Qué pasa!

Así que iba a jugar a ignorarme. Perfecto. Genial.

-El problema, Edward,- intervino Emmet,- es que no nos incumbe a nosotros hablar de ello. Por suerte podrás discutirlo con la persona adecuada. De todas formas,- añadió,- yo me lo tomaría con calma. Llegas bastante tarde.

"Emmett te voy a arrancar la cabeza en cuanto tenga oportunidad," me dije en silencio. "Capullo."

Uno por uno, Jasper, Alice, Em y Rose entraron al comedor y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Ahora estábamos solos.

Ni siquiera me miró durante un largo minuto. Vale, aquello era algo que podía llegar a aceptar. De hecho, aquella mañana ya había empezado a hacerlo: Edward no me quería. Tomé un largo trago de aire y empecé a subir las escaleras. En serio, no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para hablar con ál. Lo único que necesitaba era coger mis cosas y salir de allí. Ya en la habitación de Rosalie, saqué el bolso del cajón donde lo había metido la noche anterior, y comencé a recoger mis cosas. Vi su reflejo en el cristal detrás de mí. No dijo nada, se quedó quieto, de pie, callado. Los ojos negros, profundos como pozos y definitivamente tenso.

-No sé por donde empezar…

-No empieces entonces,- repliqué con dureza.- Será mucho mejor para ambos.

No contestó y yo terminé de recoger las cosas. Cuando quise salir, me di cuenta de que estaba bloqueando la única salida de la habitación a propósito. Alcé los ojos y sentí cómo el enfado bullía en mi interior.

-¿Quién es una niña?- repitió. Ni le contesté ni pensaba contestarle.

-¿Me dejas irme?

-No hasta que me contestes.

-¿En serio?- le dije con incredulidad. No podía creerlo.

-Estoy hablando completamemente en serio.

-Vale,- le contesté. Tiré el bolso encima del sofá y me acerqué a la ventana. A ojo calculaba que serían unos tres metros. Al lado de la ventana había una enredadera que con suerte aguantaría mi peso.

- Ni se te ocurra- dijo.

-¿El qué?- aún sin oír lo que pensaba ya sabía perfectamente lo que querí a hacer.- ¿No quieres que sallga por la ventana? Pues déjame irme por la puerta.

-No.

Respiré profundamente y en ese momento deseé tener la fuerza de Emmett para apartarle de un empujón. Necesitaba salir de allí inmediatamente. Ya, aunque ese significase hacer puenting desde la ventana.

-Ni se te ocurra,- me repitió. Estaba serio, apolladao contra la puerta cerrada como si todo aquello no fuese con él. Lo único que le faltaba al idiota era esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba.

"Vale," dijo una parta de mí. "Lo de la ventana es una soberana gilipollez y lo sabes." Volví a inspirar hondo y me senté en el sofá; saqué los libros del bolso y me puse a leer la interesantísima teoría de Nietzsche. Por un momento, creí que me iba a dejar en paz. Por un momento.

-Te he echado de menos,- cuando lo dijo clavó la mirada en la tarima del suelo. Le ignoré. No podía derrumbarme y menos delante de él, tenía que ser fuerte.

Al final se acercó a mí, pero yo me negué a apartar la vista de mis apuntes.

-Todo lo que dije era mentira.- En aquel momento me forcé a mí misma a empezar a leer.

"Friedrich Wilhem Nietzsche nació el 15 de octubre de 1844 en Röcken, Alemania. Su obra se puede clasificar de acuerdo con dos vertientes, la positiva y la negativa. La negativa en cuanto a la crítica de las bases de la sociedad occidental…"

-Te quería, te sigo queriendo.- Su voz sonaba desesperada, llena de dolor y angustia. Me obligué a seguir mirando la ojo. Desde luego como actor no tenía precio.

"En la vertiente positiva propone la creación de nuevos valores como el eterno retorno o la voluntad de poder… "

No pude seguir leyendo porque de pronto, Edward me arrancó los apuntes de la mano, los hizo una bola y los tiró contra la pared opuesta de la habitación. Miré incrédula como chocaban contra el Fortuny de encima de la cama.

- ¡Eso era importante!- ya me había hartado. Me levanté y me puse cara a cara con él.

-¿Eso era importante?- me prguntó con sarcasmo.- ¿Y lo mío no? Te estoy tratando de decir algo, Bella.- Él también se estaba cabreando y bastante. Me sacabacasi una cabeza y media, pero no me intimidaba su altura. Edward Cullen ya no me daba miedo, ni me imponía ese respeto casi celestial propio de un Dios. Por primera vez le vi como a un igual.

-¡¿Qué quieres que oiga? ¿Decirte que me quieres? ¿Qué me echas de menos? No me hagas reír, Edward…

Por primera vez desde que estábamos juntos, se quedó sin palabras. Me miró con fijeza.

-Ambos sabemos que no hubieses vuelto si Alice y Jasper no te hubiesen ido a buscar. Tomaste una decisión y te fuiste,- el nudo en la garganta que había tratado se ignorar hasta el momento, se volvió a formar conuna rapidez asombrosa,- pero, al menos ten la decencia de ser sincero.

La voz se quebró al final de la frase. No dije nada más porque sabía que si lo hacía, iba a terminar llorando y hacer eso delante de él era lo último que quería. Se acercó de nuevo a mí y me alzó la barbilla para que le mirase a la cara.

-Me fui porque querí que tuvieses una vida. Yo no hacía más que ponerla en peligro.

-Te fuiste porque no me querías, Edward. Además, eso es una de las pocas cosas que saqué en claro aquella tarde. Lo único que me jode es que no he tenido opprtunidad de incumplir tu estúpida promesa. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué te importa si me mato, me tiro por una ventana o si me da por hacer puenting? ¿Qué coño te va a importar si te fuiste dejándome tirada en un bosque en mitad de la nada?

-¿Estás queriendo decir que no me importas?- Lo dijo con lentitud, midiendo las palabras y con una asombrosa calma.

-Eso es justamente lo que estoy queriendo decir. Que te llevas arrepintiendo de haber impedido que aquel puto coche me hiciese papilla. Que lo único que te movió desde aquel momento fue el complejo de culpabilidad y pena. ¡Pena! Eso es lo más triste de todo.

-¡¿De verdad piensas que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?

-¡!SÍ!

-Estás muy equivocada si piensas eso, Bella. Claro como las cosas no te salen como tú quiereas, entonces jugamos con los sentimientos de los demás.

-¿Me estás llamando manipuladora?

-Sí, te estoy llamando manipuladora y egoísta. Ambos sabemos que esa fachada de niña buena te vale para conseguir lo que sea…

-¡No me cambies de tema!

-Claro, ahora no quieres que cambiemos de tema. Yo te digo que lo siento, que te he echado de menos, que te quiero y tu me ignoras.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS!- Le grité. No pude soportarlo más, una sola lágrima me recorriço la mejilla, pero no me atreví a moverme. Todo el dolor que había ido acumulando desde que se fuese estaba saliendo fuera. La temida explosión estaba ocurriendo, y me sentía mucho mejor sacando todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Edward y yo nunca habíamos discutido, y si lo habíamos hecho, al menos no en serio. Pero parecía, que era algo que llevaba necesitando hacer desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Me había imaginado esaescena millones de veces, pero ¿Qué íbamos a terminar gritándonos el uno al otro? Eso nunca.

-Te iba a decir algo,- le confesé, y al final me retiré la lágrima de la cara.- Pero si lo hago me vas a llamar manipuladora y egoísta, así que creo que será mejor que me calle y dejemos las cosas como están.

Me miró enfadado, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero le corté con rapidez.

-No digas nada más, porque sea lo que sea no quiero oírlo. No quiero volver a oír nada que salga de tu boca.

Agarré el bolso, cogí la bola de papel y saí con lo que me quedaba de dignidad de la habitación. Un estruendo resonó a mi espalda, pero no me volví, seguí caminando. Si me hubiese dado la vuelta, hubies visto que donde antes había estado la televisión de plasma japonesa, ya no había nada. Había salido volando por la ventana.

-x-

-Así me gusta, Edward.- Comentó Emmett en cuanto le vió descender por las escaleras.- Así se hace, empezando con buen pie. Echar a tu novia de casa es el primer paso para volver con ella… Sí, señor.

-x-

Me pasé el domigo en casa de Angela. En teoría estábamos estudiando para el examen de la evaluación. Las navidades estaban cerca, y pronto tendríamos vacaciones. Pero yo no tenía la cabeza en los exámenes, todavía le daba vueltas al encontronazo que había tenido con Edward.

Me había llamadomanipuladora y egoísta. Pues se equivocaba de cabo a rabo. Además si le había dado alguna vez esa impresión, ya la podía recordar porque no iba a volver a hablar con él, aunque eso significase cayarme lo de que ic¡ba a tener una hija con él, porque al fin y al cabo ¿eso era una coacción, no?

Lo cierto era que me consolaba más descargar mi ira contra un Edward mentiroso y cabrón, que plantearme que lo que había dicho podía llegar a ser verdad. Que me quería.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, me estás ecuchando?- Angela me tuvo que dar un golpecito en el hombro para que me diese la vuelta. Llevaba un minuto hablando conmigo y yo no me había dado cuenta.

-No, lo siento,- me retiré los libros de mis piernas y me estiré.- Perdóname. ¿Qué estbas diciendo?- Eran las nueve de la noche y yo no estaba teniendo el mejor día del año.

-Estaba hablando del trabajo de lengua.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Nada…- me miró a la cara y se detuvo de pronto para preguntarme otra cosa.- ¿Bella, estás bien?

Ante la mera pregunta, todo aquello que había estado intentando borrar de mi memoria en los dos últimos días, salió a flote a la vez. Noté que las lágrimas afloraban de uevo a mis ojos, pero parpadeé rápidamente para contenerlas.

-Angela, ¿tú crees que soy una manipulador ay una egoísta?- la voz me salió ahogada, y me callé rapidamente. Si hubiera dicho algo más habría roto a llorar. Angela pareció plantearse seriamente la pregunta.

-¿Has visto a Edward, verdad?

No la pregunté cómo era que lo sabía. Me bastaba con saber que ellaestaba ahí para mí. Se acercó a mí, ycuando asentí, sus brazos me envolvieron en un firme abrazo. Las lágrimas se derramaron.

-Dijo que me había echado de menos, que me quería. Pero no puedo creerle, Angela… no puedo creerle porque la última vez se fue, dejándome tirada en un bosque…- mi voz murió en un sollozo. Ahora tenía la cara surcada de lágrimas.

-¿Hablastéis de eso?- me preguntó con voz dulce.

-Más bien nos gritamos. Ni siquiera se puede llamar a eso conversación. Yo pasé de él y le llamé mentiroso, y élme dijo que era una manipuladora y egoísta que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás… ¿Lo soy?

-No, Bella. NO creo que lo seas. Seguramente lo dijo para picarte. ¿Estaba enfadado?

- Bastante.

-¿Y tú no le dijiste lo de la niña?

-Eso habría supuesto una coacción, ¿no?- dije con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bella, tienes que hablar con él. Ahora que ha vuelto no se lo puedes ocultar. Y la gente se terminaré dando cuenta, estás de cuatro meses y medio.

-Ya lo sé…- respondí, y las lágrimas afloraron de nuevo,- pero me da mucho miedo. No sé lo que va a pasar.

Me vi de nuevo en sus brazos, y otra vez, agradecí con toda mi alma tener a Angela conmigo.

-Estúpidas hormonas…- murmuré, y me limpié los ojos de nuevo.

-x-

El lunes debía abandonar mi coonfortable refugio en casa de Angela y enfretarme a la realidad. Me había pasado el resto del fin de semana encerrada, pensando en qué haría ahora que había vuelto. Además, echaba terriblemente de menos a mi padre, pero no le llamé. Sabía que lo que había hecho no le había sentado muy bien, que mi situación actual le sobrepasaba, así que había decidido darle espacio. Era lo que ambos necesitábamos, pero incluso así, yo no me arriesgaba a poner muchas esperanzas en una futura reconciliación.

El lunes fue el primer día. El primero desde hacía demasiados meses, sin que me hubiese levantado con ganas de vomitar hasta mi primera papilla.

El lunes me levanté de buen humor. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y no iba a dudar en hacerlo, ni dejar que la situación me afectase más de lo que ya lo había hecho: iba a ignorarle completamente. No importaba lo que dijese, ni cómo lo dijese. Iba a resistir, o eso al menos, era lo que yo esperaba.

-x-

No llegué muy pronto al instituto. Angela había quedado con Ben y habían ido por su cuenta. Así que cuando bajé del coche, me desconcertó sentir dos manos sobre los ojos.

-Angela,- traté de adivinar.- ¿Jessica?- no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. Al fin, las manos desaparecieron de mis ojos y antes de que me diese cuenta estaba abrazando a Alice. Mi respuesta fue rápida, le devolví el abrazo mientras una lágrima solitaria me recorría la mejilla. Me separé de ella y sonreí con ganas retirándome la lágrima indiscreta.

-Son las hormonas,- me excusé.- Estoy muy sentimental últimame y es que te he echado mucho de menos. Me has hecho mucha falta estos meses.

-Lo sé, Bella, y lo siento. Habría llegado antes, pero estaba ocupada haciendo turismo por media sudámerica y robando caros coches italianos.- Al comentario, muy a mi pesar sonreí.

-Se suponía que debería estar enfadada contigo, ¿sabes?

-¿Ah, sí?¿Y por qué si se puede saber?

-Por aquel tema llamado intimidad. ¿Habéis vuelto por una de tus visiones, no?- a medida que lo preguntaba, miraba a mi alrededor en busca de algún curioso. N había moros en la costa.

-Lo creas o no, desde que me fui, no he tenido ninguna visión tuya. Snow ha sido amigo de Carlisle durante muchos años… Culpa a tu doctor.

Dejé escapar un respiro y entramos al edificio.

-Jasper tiene una teoría,- me dijo.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-De lo de las visiones. Él cree que al igual que tú te proteges de las habilidades mentales; la niña bloquea las físicas, y por consiguiente a ti. La verdad es que tiene sentido. Al fin y al cabo lo lleva en la sangre.

Me mordí el labio mortificada. Aquello nos llevaba siempre a lo mismo: Edward.

-¿Se lo habéis contado?

-No, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más vamos a aguantar. Es un constante control de lo que piensas y dejas de pensar. Es imposible que no acabemos cometiendo algún fallo.

-Pues os lo agradezco.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

-¿El qué?¿Lo de la niña? No, Alice, ni de coña. Me dejó tirada en medio de un bosque. LO siguiente que recuerdo es haberme despertado en el hospital con un golpe en la cabeza.

-No se fue por gusto…- Me moví impulsada por un resorte. Esto era nuevo.- El día que te dejó, cuando volvió a casa, discutimos. El quería irse, pero yo no.

-No haces más que darme la razón, Alic…

-Se quería ir,- me cortó,- por lo que había sucedido con Jasper, y supongo que James también tuvo mucho que ver. El quería darte una vida no quitartela.

-Eso desde luego lo ha hecho- respondí, y me señalé mi bien ocultado vientre por una camisola de algodón azul.

-A lo que voy, es que lo que ha estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo, es ir de un lado para otro, buscándola. Buscaba a Victoria, y hasta que no ha acabado con ella, no ha sido capaz de vover a pedir perdón. Esa ha sido su forma de redención.

Me quedé sin palabras. Nunca habría supuesto algo como aquello. Una llama de expectación se abrió paso en mi interior, pero lo reprimí con furia; había decidido ignorarle costase lo que costase.

-Mira, Bella- me confesó Alice.- Edward puede ser un capullo muchas veces, no te lo niego, y cuando se pone en plan sabelotodo nadie es capaz de aguantarle. En el fondo creo que ese ha sido siempre su problema, creer que lo sabía todo.- Hizo una pausa y me miró fijamente a los ojos,- pero lo que nunca he dudado es que siempre te ha querido, y siempre lo hará por es que ha nacido para ello. Los dos estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Si no fuese así no se habría dejado los fondos de las cuentas suizas en buscar a esa zorra por medio mundo, eso te lo aseguro.

La campana sonó y di un bote, sobresaltada. Alice me dirigió una última mirada y echó a andar por el pasillo. Me quedé parada por unos instantes, asimilando todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Quizá yo estuviese equivocada, quizá el Edward mentiroso nunca hubiera existido.

Angela me tocó el hombro y movió la cabeza en dirección al aula.

-¿Preparada para entrar? Tenemos profe de literatura nueva…- fue entonces cuando la vi. Rubia platina, esbelta, escultural y ojos negros. Kate había tenido razón: Tanya era inconfundible.

-x-

Tanya era guapísima. Eso fue lo primero que pensé en cuanto la vi, y es que era cierto. Nunca, con el anterior profesor nadie había estado tan callado y tan atento. A los tíos les fataba el babero. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que no tenía ni idea de literatura. Confundía obras de Faulkner y Joyce constantemente, pero eso sí, de Tolstoi que no entraba enel temario, se sabía la vida y milagros. Como era rusa…

-Me encantan sus pantalones,- me susurró Angela. Me giré hacia ella con aire de esceptismo. Los pitillos chocolate de Balenciaga tampoco eran para tanto.

-No sabe de qué está hablando,- le contesté en el mismo tono.- No tiene ni idea de literatura contenporánea, Faulkner no es de esa época, y Joyce escribió el doble de libros, ¿dónde coño ha estudiado la lerda esta?

Angela se rió, pero tosió para disimularlo.

-Veo que alguien tiene envidia…- canturreó dovertida.

-No es envidia, repliqué molesta,- es que si es una inepta, lo es sí o sí. Con lo bien que me cae su hermana…

-¿Ya la conocías?

-No,- me mordí la lengua, ¿por qué no me callaría?- Pero he oído hablar de ella. Sus hermanas y ella viven en Alaske, o vivían, porque al parecer "esta" se ha instalado aquí. Será que se quedarían sin osos…- lo último fue un murmullo que apenas yo pude oír.

-¿Has dicho algo de osos?

-¿Yo? No, yo no he dicho nada de osos.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases, tomé un largo trago de aire. A medida que cruzaba la puerta para salir, me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban clavados en mi espalda, siguiéndome, midiéndome cada paso que daba, como si me estuviese estudiando. "Dios, Bella, deja de hacerte pajas mentales," me dije a mí misma.

-¿Tienes dos dólares?- me preguntó Angela.- Me voy a comprar un sandwich.

-Sí, espera…- fui a echar mano de la cartera, pero no estaba.- Sujétame esto, me he dejado la cartera en la cazadora en clase. Voy a por ella, tardo tres segundos.

Volví rápidamente a clase, y antes de abrir la puerta entreabierta, vi por el cristal a Tanya dentro. Pero no estaba sola.

Desgraciadamente se oía todo lo que se hablaba dentro.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien en Sudamérica?- le dijo ella-

-¿Lo dices porque tú tambien estuviste po allí? No sabía que era la semana turística de Barrinas,- no sonaba divertido, sino que estaba cabreado. Me di cuenta por el modo en que fruncía el ceño.

-Tenía que hablar contigo después de lo que ocurrió en Anchorage aquella noche…

Algo en mi interior se retorció y sin querer contuve la respiración, a la vez que veía a la puta rubia acercarse cada vez más a Edward. Cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, Tanya le alzó la cara hacia ella y le acariciño los labios con dulzura.

-Me besaste,- declaró ella con firmeza. Y el nudo en la garganta que había estado tratando de ignorar, me dolió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

Pero lo peor de todo fue que Edward no lo negó. No lo soporté más, entré a la clase dando un prtazo, sorpendiendo a ambos. Tenía los ojos empañados y la visión borrosa, pero no miré a mi alrededor, simplemente me dirijí a mi mesa, cogí la cartera y la cazadora y salí de allí con rapidez, antes de que me arrepintiese y le dijese unas cuantas barbaridades a la puta esa.

-¿Te pasa algo?- me dijo Angela en cuanto me vió llegar.

-No, no me pasa nada. Toma los dos doláres,- Angela me había esperado en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado. La cola de la comida casi no se había movido, porque apenas había pasado un minuto. Sin embargo, para mí, había sido como toda una vida.

-Bella… Me parece que alguien te está buscando…

Supe quién era sin darme la vuelta. De pronto todo olía a él.

-Bella… Lo que has visto ahí dentro, no… no es nada…

Me volví con lentitud y le miré a la cara. No me había equivocado ni un poco era un mentiroso buenísimo. Casi me lo creí.

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones, tú y yo ya no estamos juntos.- La cola avanzó un metro y medio más, Angela me dirigió una mirada de disculpa, yo fui a avanzar, pero algo me retuvo. Edward me cogió por el codo, y tiró de mí hasta que quedamos a centimetros el uno de otro.

-No me toques, ya has hecho suficiente,- le dije, y con una enorme fuerza de voluntad, me separé de él.

-Por favor escúchame…- me suplicó.

Las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas, y me di cuenta de que lo que ocurría alrededor, el hecho de que todos nos estuviesen mirando, ya no importaba. Ahora tan solo estábamos él y yo.

-Esto se ha terminado Edward, por el bien de ambos.

Me liberé finalmente de su contacto, y le miré a los ojos. No vi al amor de mi vida sufriendo, ni sintiendo que el mundo se le echaba encima. Solo vi al que me había engañado, al que me había mentido, al que después de haberme dejado, me había pisoteado y destrozado hasta el punto de que no sabía por dónde empezar a recoger las piezas de mí misma. Necesitaba irme, por mi bien y el de la niña. No podía vivir sin él.

Miré a mi alrededor, en busca de una salida, y entonces la vi. Alice me había dado la pista, e iba aseguirla. La vi al otro lado de la cafetería, parada en medio, siguiendo atenta la escena, con la preocupación y sufrimiento pintada en su rostro.

-Edward, estoy embarazada.

-x-

Sé que probablemente me odieis por dejarlo ahí, pero no lo he podido evitar. Por cierto, espero no haber perdido vuestro interés. Sé que he tardado mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero he tenido unas semanas bastante moviditas con la selectividad y todo eso (tendré los resultados el lunes, así que desearme suerte!)

Este capítulo la verdad es que ha sido un poco raro para mí, ¿por qué? No lo sé. Quizá es por que tiene 4000 palabras…. En fin dejadme REVIEWS, que me hace mucha ilusión leerlos luego.


	17. Reacción

BPOV

Edward siempre tenía una réplica preparada, algo que decir o comentar, algo que reprochar o simplemente que mejorar. Aquella fue la única vez que se quedó sin palabras. De alguna manera, el tiempo se había congelado a nuestro alrededor, pero aún así, seguíamos en medio de la cafetería. Lo que acababa de decir había ocasionado que un puñado de curiosos me taladrasen con la mirada. La mano de Angela me había agarrado por el codo dejándome medio ladeada. A mi derecha, de puntillas y cotilleando todo aquello que era capaz, a Jessica parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas.

Un estruendo pareció devolver a todo el mundo a la realidad. Fue Mike el causante, la bandeja de la comida que había estado sosteniendo cayó con un fuerte estrépito contra el suelo poco después de que yo pronunciase las fatídicas palabras. Todavía no, tendrían que pasar semanas y meses hasta que yo me diese cuenta de que había significado eso: el pobre Mike Newton había perdido de una vez por todas las esperanzas de conquistarme. Contra un bebé era muy complicado luchar.

Pero todo aquello no era importante. Ya no. Había cruzado una línea al decirlo y ya sabía que no existía punto de retorno.

Mi mirada se enganchó con la de Edward. Y ahí nos quedamos. Podían haber sido segundos, minutos, horas o días; la cuestión era que por primera vez, el tiempo ya no era el problema.

Yo esperaba, con toda mi alma que dijese algo, que recuperase la voz y se repusiese del mazazo que acababa de darle. Al fin y al cabo, hasta dónde él sabía, era imposible que tuviese hijos, y ahí llegaba yo, ciento y pico años después y echaba por tierra toda esa teoría.

-Eso es imposible,- me contestó hoscamente, negándolo con toda la coherencia, que sin duda creería de su parte.

-Me tengo que ir,- le susurré a Angela. Ella asintió y me soltó del brazo. Tuve la horrible sensación de déja vu; otra vez me estaba escapando.

-x-

APOV

Cuando Bella salió de la cafetería, los susurros estallaron. De pronto todo el mundo tenía algo que decir. Mike Newton aún no se había recuperado del impacto de la noticia, tenía las manos en la cabeza y maldecía repetidamente contra alguna oculta deidad. Tyler Preston se hallaba a su lado. La sorpresa también le había pillado desprevenido y se había quedado sin palabras. A través de la larga distancia que nos separaba, mi mirada se encontró con la de Angela, y supe que ella estaba del lado de Bella, y por consiguiente del mío. Angela Weber cada vez me caía mejor.

Pero sin duda, el que más destacaba en la escena, era mi querido hermano. En ese momento, me hubiese gustado estamparle contra la pared; el muy estúpido la había vuelto a dejar irse. Y lo peor era que no era capaz de reaccionar. Estuve a su lado tan rápido como lo permitía mi velocidad humana. Lo primero que hice una vez que estuve a su lado fue darle un fuerte codazo cargado de intención.

-Tierra llamando a Edward, ¿qué coño estás haciendo? Es que acaso, ¿no piensas hacer nada?- yo me iba enfadando por momentos, ¿cómo podía tener un hermano tan sumamente estúpido?

-Alice, es imposible que esté embarazada y lo sabes.- Me contestó muy serio. ¿De verdad pensaba que Bella era capaz de ponerle los cuernos con otro? Esto último fue lo que oyó Edward en su mente. A pesar de que se encontraba en su burbuja, ajeno prácticamente a todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, fue capaz de escuchar este último pensamiento.

-No,- contestó.- No creo que sea capaz.

-Pregúntale a tu hermana si aún te quedan dudas. Rose fue con ella a hacerse su primera ecografía. Vas a tener un bebé, Edward, una niña.- Hice una pausa y no pude evitar sonreír. Rosalie no era la única que había fantaseado con la idea de tener un bebé. ¡Cuántas veces me había imaginado a nuestro bebé! Mi bebé y el de Jasper, con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa, mi nariz y mi pelo…. Era por eso que no podía permitir que Edward lo jodiera todo. No iba a perder a mi sobrina. - Así que deja de hacer el gilipollas y ve a por ella de una vez por todas.- Le apremié.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía de aquella manera. Sin complejos ni preocupaciones. Simple y llanamente feliz.

-Una niña…- repitió en un susurro quebrado. No pudo decir nada más, y yo no le pude culpar. Yo me sentía igual que él, demasiado embargada por las emociones como para decir nada más. Me lancé a sus brazos, y me apretó con fuerza contra él. Aún no se lo creía.

Tras unos minutos un tanto borrosos, vi a Angela por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba seria, pero aún así no pude evitar ver la sonrisa escondida en sus ojos. Me separé de Edward.

-Si quieres un consejo,- dijo Angela,- dale tiempo. No lo ha pasado nada bien ella sola; ha tenido muchos problemas añadidos últimamente y tú no estabas por aquí.- Hizo una pausa y me di cuenta como trataba de medir las palabras con sumo cuidado.- Todos una gran fiesta. Podías pasarte.- Dicho aquello, Angela se dio por satisfecha, y sin despedirse, desapareció de allí. Hemos quedado el viernes en casa de Ben, el 39 de Rhode Avenue, Bella estará allí y será

-x-

BPOV

Conducía con rabia. El coche dobló la esquina y vi que las espesas gotas de lluvia arreciaban con toda su fuerza. Había sustituido mi vieja camioneta por el elegante Audi A6 de los padres de Angela. Ella detestaba conducir y a mí me encantaba. Aquella tarde en concreto, el tiempo y yo habíamos sido capaces de ponernos de acuerdo, ya que reflejaba con exactitud mi estado de ánimo. Me sentía tan rota por dentro que dudaba de que me fuese a recuperar. La angustia se había instalado en mi pecho junto a un dolor que hacía que me doliese hasta el respirar. No podía dejar de repetir una y otra vez en mi mente, la escena de la cafetería.

No había habido reacción. Ni una palabra amable, ni una exclamación asombrada o incrédula. En aquel momento no se me pasó por la cabeza, pero después pensé que quizá Edward creyese que la niña no era suya.

La niña. Se había convertido en algo tan tangible y real para mí que no entendía como los demás no podían verlo; simplemente escapaba de mi comprensión.

El vestido que llevaba era la nueva adquisición de mi armario, o en realidad de Alice. La última vez, cuando Edward dio el "recital" la había dicho que no volvería a ir con ella de compras hasta pasados tres meses. Habían pasado cuatro, y cuando el día anterior me había suplicado ir de compras, yo no me había podido negar.

Lo cierto es que me lo merecía, y sin duda, el vestido en sí merecía su estratosférico precio. Era un Lacroix negro que tenía un recatado escote con forma de barco y era de manga larga, eso contrastaba en sobremanera con el largo, que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Lo más importante, sin embargo era la impresionante ausencia de parte de atrás que dejaba toda la espalda al descubierto. Estaba enteramente bordado con hilo de seda gris oscuro y formaba una red cristalina de flores por todo el tejido. Las medias de color carne revelaban al final los mortales stiletto negros de piel que parecían haberse convertido en mis más fieles amigos.

Cuando Angela me había dicho que íbamos a salir, yo había protestado, me había quejado, llorado y pataleado, pero luego llegué ala conclusión de que tras vivir lo que sería el medio año más agridulce de toda mi vida, donde me había ocurrido de lo mejor y peor, aquella noche no podía ser nada del otro mundo. En muy poco tiempo Rose me había pedido ser la madrina de la niña, los demás habían vuelto a Forks, yo me había medio enterado del lío de Tanya con Edward -aunque aún no lo tenía muy claro-, y yo le había soltado la bomba de que iba a ser padre en medio de la cafetería un poco a modo de venganza. Desde entonces, había aguantado susurros y comentarios jocosos a mi alrededor, a la par que los Cullen parecían haber desaparecido del mapa. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía ir peor?

En cuanto hube salido de la cafetería aquel fatídico lunes, tras haberle comentado "discretamente" su paternidad, había decidido desahogarme con se recién arreglado estéreo valorado en dos millones de dólares, y que se exhibía cual trofeo en su cuarto.

No me había llevado mucho tiempo llegar a su casa. Cerré de un portazo el coche y entré en la mansión blanca como alma que lleva el diablo. Tan sol vi a Emmet y a Jasper jugando al FIFA en su enorme televisión de plasma japonesa de ciento cincuenta pulgadas. Se sorprendieron al verme subir corriendo las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Cogí el bate de béisbol de la habitación de Rose, y de pronto decidí que el estéreo me sabría a poco. En aquel momento me pregunté "¿Qué es lo que más ama Edward en este mundo?" La respuesta era sencilla: el piano.

Me dio igual si el piano tenía las teclas de marfil auténtico, o si databa de más de 160 años. Me cebé con él hasta dejarle varios boquetes en la tapa, abolladuras y zonas astilladas. No me di cuenta de que Jasper y Emmet habían dejado de jugar hasta que me di la vuelta y contemplé sus miradas alucinadas. Parecían decir: "El piano no; es sagrado para él", pero yo no pude evitar que una sonrisa de autosatisfacción se me extendiese por el rostro.

Entonces, una cuarta persona entró en escena. Kate, Ekaterina o Kunetztov o como coño se suponía que la llamasen, no dejó de estar más alucinada que mis dos excusados. Fue entonces cuando recordé el momento en el que ambas nos conocimos. Me dirigí mucho más relajada a la puerta del recibidor para desde allí, darme la vuelta una última vez.

-Se me olvidaba, Kate- la llamé.- Ni te molestes más en buscar a la puta de tu hermana. Pregunta a Edward por ella: estoy segura de que él sabrá decirte donde está.

-x-

Por eso estaba allí, buscando un sitio para aparcar en el número 39 de Rhode Avenue. Buscando la evasión. Pero ni la fuerte lluvia ni la encantadora tormenta eléctrica que se desarrollaba por encima de nuestras cabezas parecía hacerlo más fácil.

-Angela,- la dije.- Mi vida es una mierda, pero aún así hoy tengo pensado pasármelo muy bien.

-x-

Estoy de vuelta

Las reconciliaciones (seguida de Lemons) se avecinan, así como una amenaza ¡Adivinad de quién!

Tengo una pregunta. Si no fuese Kristen Stewart la que interpretase a Bella Swan, en vuestra opinión ¿quién lo haría?

Aquí están mis opciones:

Michelle Trachtenberg, Alexis Bledel, Hillary Duff en castaña, Natalie Portman, Mandy Moor, Rachel Bilson, Nadia de Santiago, Blanca Suarez, Xenia Tostado.

Adoro vuestros reviews


	18. Poniéndose al día

APOV

Tomó el consejo de Angela. Se relajó y por el momento la dejó en paz. Estaba dándole A Bella el espacio que necesitaba, y de momento, la fiesta de Ben seguía siendo la fecha cumbre de reconciliación, aunque esto últyimo no lo veía yo muy claro.

Desde la incursión de Bella en casa y su inesperada venganza, las cosas se habían complicado un poquito más. Se podía decir que Edward estaba algo resentido.

Lo cierto era que el día que Bella le dijese que estba esperando una hija suya, decidimos esperar hasta el final de las clases para irnos a casa, de modo que cuando volvimos, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Edward conducía con su lentitud y pasividad habitual. Podía decir que no era completamente feliz, pero se le acercaba bastante. Una ancha sonrisa se le había extendido por el rostro de modo indefinido. Era una sonrisa auténtica y pura, que pocas veces le había visto exhibir desde el tiempo que le conocía.

-¿Cómo crees que será, Alice?- me preguntó por quinta vez desde que dejásemos el instituto.

-Pues no lo sé, tú eres un vampiro, ella es humana…

- No me refería a eso, aunque haré que Carlisle examiné a Bella en cuanto pueda.

-¡Ah! ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo?- le dije con un deje de sarcasmo,- ¿acaso atándola y metiéndola en el maletero del coche? No sé si te has dado cuenta pero no te quiere ni ver.

-Eso es temporal y lo sabes,- me dijo con un optimismo inusual,- me va a perdonar y muy pronto. Las hormonas no la dejan pensar con claridad…- su voz se perdió en un mar de reflexiones.- Espero que se parezca a ella… ¡DIOS! Es que aún no me lo creo.¡Voy a ser padre, Alice! ¡Voy a tener una niña y quiero que todo el mundo se entere!

-De eso ya se ha encargado Bella- le recordé,- prácticamente lo ha convertido en asunto de estado en el instituto. Vais a ser objeto de continuos rumores y cotilleos durante mucho mucho tiempo.

-Deja de ser tan aguafiestas,- me recriminó, pero aún así, él seguía feliz y resultaba imposible que su alegría no se contagiase.

-De todos modos, pienso que infravaloras la situación. ¿Por qué estba tan enfadada?

Su rostro se ensombreció en cuanto lo pregunté. No respondió inmediatamente sino que pasaromos en silencio varios minutos.

-Ha sido por Tanya. Oyó una conversación que manteníamos.

-¿Tanya? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Ahora resulta que es la profesora de literatura en el instituto. ¡Ja!- una risotada amarga resonó en el interior del vehículo, y supe que no era yo sola la que consideraba aquel hecho extraño.- Fui a preguntarla que hacía allí, por qué había venido.

-No te lo he dicho, pero sé que Tanya estuvo en Sudamérica.

-Vino a verme.- Me contestó.

-¡¿Qué te fue a ver?

-Lo cierto es que fue mi culpa. Cuando fuimos a Anchorage yo no tenía ganas de encerrarme en esa casa perdida, de modo que decidí dar una vuelta por la ciudad. No sabía que me iba a encontrar a Kate y mucho menos a Tanya. Fui en busca de una vieja amiga, de alguien que me consolase, y me encontré con una amante despechada e inesperada. No sabía que ella se sentía así hacia mí, que albergaba tales sentimientos, hasta aquella noche.- Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos con fuerza.- Fue una equivocación, varios segundos de inconsciencia en los que no podía pensar en nada. Creía que nunca más iba a volcer a ver a Bella…

-Ve al grano, Edward- le corté con impaciencia,- ¿qué pasó?

-Nos besamos, bueno… más bien me besó- respondió con sencillez,- pero la aparté y eso parece que no lasentó muy bien. Por eso vino a verme a Barrinas; no se contentaba con un no. No se contentaba con el hecho de saber que nunca la había querido ni nunca la iba a querer. Quizá fui un poco brusco diciéndoselo,- admitió un poco arrepentido.- Yo solo tengo cabeza y corazón para Bella, Alice,… bueno ahora también para mi hija.

-No me gusta Tanya, Edward. Nunca me ha gustado y lo sabes. Sus intenciones nunca han sido claras; es retorcida y está llena de malicia. Todo esto me huele muy mal. Es imposible que ella te encontrase antes que nosotros.

-Tampoco es tan díficil…- me rebatió.

-¿En serio? Tardamos meses en encontrarte. Tres meses. No ha sido nada sencillo.

-Entonces, ¿qué insinúas?

"_Que ella sabía de antemano dónde ibas a estar_" Lo pensaba, pero no lo dije en voz alta. "_De_ _algún modo lo sabía_".

No dijo nada más pero yo sabía que él también lo pensaba, aunque ahora no se pudiera quitar a Bella de la cabeza.

Finalmente, llegamos a casa. La puerta del garaje ya estaba abierta. Al parecer, alguien acababa de llegar. Toda la familia, incluida Kate, se había congregado para recibir a Carlisle y Esme que habían retrasado un poco más su vuelta ante el panorama que había en Forks.

Edward no tardó en lanzarse en brazos de su padre. Frunció el ceño cuando supo que todos sabíamos lo de Bella antes que él, pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario; estaba demasiado feliz. La única que no sonreía era Kate. Parecía estar profundamente concentrada en algo y eso la ponía al margen de la situación que tenía a su alrededor.

Me acerqué a Jasper por detrás y le besé el cuello.

-Ya lo sabe,- me dijo a modo de constatación.

-Sí,- asentí,- se lo dijo en mitad de la cafetería. Le faltó gritárselo a la cara.

-Menos mal,- parecía aliviado.- No sé cuánto tiempo más hubiésemos aguantado antea de que a alguien se le escapase algo.

-¿Y Bella?- preguntó Esme acallando todas las conversaciones paralelas a ella.- ¿Dónde está?

-Está un poco enfadada conmigo,- admitió Edward, y en el momento en que lo dijo, su cara cambió. Pasó de la semifelicidad y la alegría a la preocupación y enfado.- Ha sido por un estúpido malentendido.

Emmett le propinó un fuerte codazo a Jasper en las costillas, y este se dobló de dolor por unos segundos.

-Enfadada, dice- murmuró Emmett entre dientes.- Más bien yo diría que estaba jodidamente cabreada.

No lo dijo tan bajo como para que Edward no le escuchase, lo que provocó que se girase como si lo moviese un resorte.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mejor que lo veas por ti mismo hermano,- le contestó Emmet con una suave palmada en el hombro, e indicó con una señal de cabeza en dirección a la casa.

No hizo falta nada más. Edward salió del garaje y subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta la cocina. Hice ademán de seguirle, pero Jasper me enganchó del brazo antes de que pudiese salir.

-Creéme,- me dijo,- mejor que no haya nadie alrededor cuando se dé cuenta de lo que es capaz su querida y delicada Bella.

Su respuesta me desconcertó; Emmett se sonrió y Rosalie parecía satisfecha. Aún así, todos guardamos silencio para oír cómo Edward terminaba de entrar en la cocina, cruzaba el comedor y abría la puerta del salón.

Un silencio sobrevino…

-¿Pero, qué…?- una exclamación sorprendida resonó en toda la casa. Yo me moría de curiosidad por saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. No tuve que esperar mucho porque Edward no se calló.-Mi piano…

Pero la lástima y pena de su lamento desaparecieron con rapidez.

-¡LA VOY A MATAR!

En el fondo, yo también estaba orgullosa de Bella, como todos los demás que me acompañaban.


	19. La fiesta de Ben

BPOV

La casa de Ben era bastante grande, o al menos lo bastante grande como para alojar a la multitud de gente que se había aglomerado en su interior. Allí estaba todo el último curso del instituto celebrando el próximo comienzo de las vacaciones de Navidad; el equipo de fútbol de Ben y otra marabunta de mayor edad que se sentían como peces en el agua. Fue entonces cuando recordé que la hermana mayor de Ben, Caroline estaba en la universidad de Washington. Según Angela, de ella había partido la idea de celebrar la fiesta.

"_Bueno_," me dije, "_por lo menos el 40% de los invitados no saben nada de ti_." Aquel pensamiento tranquilizador no me duró mucho, porque a los pocos segundos, vi a Jessica abrirse paso entre la gente, luciendo un escote exagerado en una camiseta de brillantina verde, y llevando un mini de lo que parecía un cubata. "_Muy de Jessica_," pensé para mí. Ya intuía el dolor de cabeza que me iba a provocar, fuese lo que fuese que fuera a decir.

-Creía que no ibas a venir- dijo a modo de saludo. Le dediqué una sonrisa a modo de "_¡Qué encantadora que eres y que tacto que tienes!_" Pero por supuesto, era de Jessica de quién hablábamos y eso no le iba a echar para atrás.

-¿Y eso por qué?- intervine con voz cordial.

-Pues Bella, cielo, claramente por el numerito de la cafetería,- para ella restregármelo en cara era la cosa más normal del mundo. Yo sabía que recordármelo le producía un extraño placer.

-¡Ah! Te refieres a eso…- una sonrisa cómplice se extendió con lentitud en mi rostro. El señuelo tuvo efecto y la duda se asentó en su pequeño cerebro de chorlito.

-Pero…- me preguntó bajando la voz,- ¿iba en serio, no? Lo de que estabas embarazada… ¿No?

Entonces me eché a reír. Lo cierto era que toda aquella pantomima me estaba quedando bastante bien.

-¿No me digas que te lo creíste, Jess? ¿En serio?- Otra carcajada.- Te creía más lista. Tan solo me lo inventé para que Edward me dejase en paz. Edward…- seguir pronunciando su nombre continuaba produciendo un nudo en la garganta,- …se estaba convirtiendo en un incordio, y ya no sabía cómo quitármelo de encima. Menos mal que se me ocurrió lo del niño…- mi voz tembló un poco pero ella pareció no darse cuenta.- Sabía que iba a funcionar, Cullen tiene una insospechada tendencia a huir cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.- La última parte de mi discurso era verdad, tan cierta para mí, que al pronunciarlo me quemó como el ácido.

-Pufff… pues sí que me la has colado, Bella. A mí y a todo el mundo, es que vaya follón, un crío a los 18…- se rió para disimular su desconcierto. El ave carroñera que llevaba en su interior, ávida de chismes, estaba resentida. Ya tenía por seguro que me dejaría en paz por un tiempo, hasta que ella y todos los demás se diesen cuenta de que había mentido nuevamente. Sabía que no haría falta hablar con nadie más, porque ella ya se encargaría de divulgarlo. Antes de que terminase la fiesta, todo el mundo sabría de nuestra conversación.

Con una escueta sonrisa y una cabezada me despedí y contemplé con alivio cómo se iba corriendo por dónde había venido para cotillear con Lauren, y poco después con Mike. No tardaron en venir los susurros al oído, las caras sorprendidas y las miradas furtivas hacia dónde, hasta hacía unos segundos, había estado yo. Ya conocía lo suficiente la mente de maruja de Jessica como para anticipar sus movimientos.

Me escabullí por una puerta y llegué al salón. En la televisión jugaban a la Wii, mientras David Guetta sonaba a todo volumen a través de los altavoces. En un extremo de la habitación, se encontraban las bebidas. Cuando me serví una coca cola, recordé mi salida con Alice, Jasper y Edward, y cuando al primero resolvió beber tequila. Reprimí el ramalazo de nostalgia con una fuerza férrea y me obligué a permanecer en el presente.

Ben apareció a mi lado cuando yo contemplaba a dos chicos jugando al tenis.

-¡A ver!- Exclamó sorprendido.- Deja que te vea.- Me tomó de la mano y la alzó por encima de mi cabeza para darme una vuelta completa.

-¿Y las Converse? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con _mi_ Bella?

Le golpeé el hombro con fingido enfado, pero le agradecí el sutil alabo. Ben, al igual que Angela, era una de esas pocas personas tan buenas que no le harían daño ni a una mosca. Era inteligente, espabilado, elocuente y divertido. Alguien sin segundas intenciones.

-Me parece que mi novia se va a poner celosa si me ve contigo.- Me reí y a partir de ahí, me lo empecé a pasar bien.

-Angela ha ido a saludar a tu hermana, no creo que tarde en aparecer por algún sitio.

-No me preocupa, Carol y ella se llevan a las mil maravillas. A veces me pregunto quién es su hermano. Ella o yo.

La hora siguiente transcurrió con tranquilidad. Hablamos de nuestras cosas, del instituto, de lo que haríamos después de terminar (poco, porque Ben sabía lo de la niña), de Caroline, de la universidad y de Angela. Ella era un cielo y a medida que iba conociendo más a Benjamin Charles Moore, más que convencía de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Fue entonces cuando Angela llegó. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios y él le dio la mano.

-Deberías ir a saludarles,- le dijo, señalando a un grupo de personas a su derecha.- Me han preguntado por ti.

-Vamos Bella,- me dijo con un guiño de ojos.- Vamos a presentarte.

Resultó que aquellos que habían preguntado por él, eran sus amigos del equipo de fútbol de Forks, alguno de los cuales estudiaba derecho con Caroline.

-Bella, te presentó a Blake, Chace, Ronnie, Brandon y Nikki.

Nikki era la novia de Brandon. Eran la pareja más extraña y ridícula que había visto nunca. Él era grande y fornido: sus brazos y piernas se asemejaban más a enormes troncos que a extremidades. En cambio ella era menudita y pequeña, no creía ni siquiera que le llegase a la altura de la nariz a Alice. Tenía cara afable pero parecía que ante un vendaval, saldría volando por los aires.

Blake y Ronnie tenían más o menos la misma constitución. Altos como Jasper, un poco menos fornidos que Emmett. Chace sin embargo era un poco más bajito, de sonrisa fácil, ojos azules y pelo rubio ceniza peinado. Para ser de Forks, estaba sorprendentemente bronceado.

Sonreí y murmuré un rápido "_encantada_." Nos dispersamos un poco cuando Ronnie fue a por una bebida, a Blake le retó Caroline a la Wii, y Angela y Ben salieron oportunamente a bailar. Así que allí estábamos Chace y yo, ignorados por la fogosidad del grandullón y la enana.

-Así que Bella, ¿no? ¿Es italiano?

-No,- aclaré.- Bueno sí que lo es, pero no tengo raíces italianas ni nada por el estilo. Mi padre es de aquí y mi madre es de Arizona. Mi madre tan solo fue original,- cuando lo dije puse una mueca divertida. Chace me gustaba, era simpático.- Fue ella misma.

-¿Y vives aquí desde hace mucho?

-Un año casi. Vivo con mi padre "_el jefe Swan_"- dije obviando el hecho de que era una de las personalidades más representativas de la ciudad.

-No te pareces mucho a él, la verdad,- me encogí de hombros y él prosiguió.- El otro día hubo una pelea en el States y fueron él y su equipo. Es un buen tipo.

-Sí, _seguro_ que lo es…- murmuré, me reí.- ¿De verdad estamos hablando de mi padre?- Él me imitó.- ¿Y tú que estudias?

-Derecho, como Caroline, pero yo ya voy a acabar en febrero. Ya tengo un puesto en un bufete en Seattle, así que ya sabes si alguna vez tienes algún problema, no dudes en pedirme ayuda. Y tú, ¿qué quieres estudiar?

-Pues aún no lo sé, estoy barajando distintas posibilidades, aunque el derecho no me disgusta.

No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que se me estaba acercando peligrosamente. Su cara estaba muy próxima a la mía y eso no me hacía sentir muy cómoda.

-¿Tienes novio?- preguntó súbitamente. Me di cuenta tarde de que no había previsto el derrotero que iba tomando la conversación. Lo que seguía ahora era tirarme los trastos a saco.

-Lo tenía, pero se fue hace cuatro meses y me dejó aquí tirada.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí,- sonreí con tristeza.- Lo que has oído.

-Pues si quieres mi opinión, fue estúpido por su parte. Yo nunca haría eso.

Cada vez le tenía más cerca, y yo cada vez me iba echado más para atrás.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le dije. Por lo menos en medio de la gente tendría más posibilidades de huir si era necesario.

Asintió y me cogió de la cintura. Iba rápido, pero ya no era una sensación tan extraña y no sabía si me gustaba o no. Había echado tanto de menos esa mano en la cintura… Pero la que yo anhelaba no era extraña y cálida. "_Débil, estúpida_" me insulté. "_¿No habías venido aquí a pasártelo bien? Ahora tienes la oportunidad, está como un queso…_"

Me dejé arrastrar y pegar mi cuerpo al suyo al ritmo de Sexy Bitch. Y entonces bailamos, y no pude olvidar que la última vez que lo hice, la persona que me acompañaba era completamente distinta.

Angela POV

Le vi aparecer en la entrada del salón. No parecía muy feliz, sino al revés, bastante cabreado. "_Por favor_," rogué, "_que no me haya equivocado invitándole y que Bella me perdone por esto_."

Ben POV

"_La hemos liado. Solo espero que se comporte_. "

Mike POV

"_El que faltaba, ahora que iba a ir a hablar con Bella… Éramos pocos y parió la abuela_."

Lauren POV

"_No, si tenía poco con el buenorro rubio ese, y ahora tiene que llegar Cullen. Me pregunto si querrá bailar conmigo…_"

Jessica POV

"_¿Qué hace él aquí? Esto no me lo pierdo…_"

EPOV

No me molesté en rastrear los pensamientos de la gente sino las voces. Pero no oí a Bella. La muy… Todavía me acordaba de lo que le había hecho al piano. Entonces la olí. Su olor se había intensificado desde que estuvimos juntos, pero ya no me quemaba la garganta, ni me entraban instintos asesinos; me había inmunizado a ella por completo. ¿Cómo iba a desear su sangre si Bella y mi niña eran lo más importante que tenía ahora en mi vida?

BPOV

_All the things I know right now  
If I only knew back then  
There's no gettin' over  
No gettin over'  
There's just no getting over you._

Me encantaba aquella canción. La cabeza hacía rato que no me dolía y los tacones de muerte parecían muy cómodos.

Chace me enganchó por la cintura y me pegó más a él. Respiré su olor a Hugo Bosch, pero no era ni por asomo tan apetecible como… "_Dios, ¡QUITÁTELO DE LA CABEZA!_"

Sus labios se acercaron a mis labios. El roce casi era curativo.

-¿Te importa?- una voz demasiado familiar sonó a mi lado.

Alguien había agarrado a Chace del hombro, separándonos con brusquedad.

-¿Te importa a ti soltarme?- replicó enfadado.-Estoy ocupado.

-¿Estás _ocupado_ con mi novia?

Chace se volvió hacia mí. Mi cara debió de ser un poema. La última persona a la que esperaba ver en casa de Ben, era a Edward Cullen, pero ahí lo tenía. Tan tranquilo, tan seguro de sí mismo… tanto que resultaba irritante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- solté casi sin aliento, recuperándome a duras penas de la sorpresa.

-Así que este es el cabrón que te dejó tirada,- comentó Chace casualmente y me volvió a coger de la cintura.- Bella vámonos a otro sitio.

-Tú no te vas a ir a ningún sitio,- le corrigió Edward y le agarró con fuerza del brazo. Se encaró con Chace y la mirada que le echó no me gustó en absoluto. ¿A qué había venido? ¿A joderme la fiesta? Todo aquello debía terminar ya.

Me puse entre los dos y empujé a Edward un poco, a fin de que dejase de hacerse el chulo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le espeté.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-¿En serio?- le pregunté con sorna.- ¿Te refieres al piano?

-¿Qué piano?-intervino Chace.

-Oh, nada importante,- le contesté quitándole importancia.

-¿Nada importante?- replicó Edward con esceptismo.- No es importante si no consideras delito ¡colarte en mi casa y destrozar mis cosas!

-Por Dios, si solo tenía 160 años el puñetero piano…- le piqué.- Aunque era bastante bonito…

Le estaba provocando y sabía que no era lo más inteligente dada la situación actual. Me volví hacia Chace.- ¿Nos vamos?- Le pregunté con inocencia.

-Bella ni se te ocurra irte.- Chace dejó escapar un largo suspiro exasperado, y yo me di la vuelta para mirar a Edward a la cara.

-¿Es una amenaza? ¡¿Me estás amenazando? ¡¿Quieres saber por dónde me paso yo tus amenazas?- Ya estaba. Lo había conseguido; ya me había sacado de quicio. ¿Quería discutir? Pues discutiríamos. Me solté del brazo de Chace y me acerqué a Edward. Los tacones me colocaban a su altura de modo que le veía con claridad la cara. Él tampoco estaba muy contento.

-No te estoy amenazando. Tan solo estoy constatando un hecho.

-Bueno, ¿pero tú de qué vas, tío?- le soltó Chace.

En aquel momento, capté una mirada de advertencia de Ben y Angela que nos vigilaban desde una distancia prudencial. La gente a nuestro alrededor miraba intrigada por la pelea. "_Otro numerito de la maravillosa Bella Swan._"

Aquello había llegado demasiado lejos, y yo era consciente de que no podía huir otra vez como ya lo había hecho en la cafetería. Eso no haría las cosas más fáciles, no conseguiría arreglar nada. Tenía que hablar con Edward y enfrentarle, era la única solución.

-Déjalo Chace,- le dije derrotada. Con una mirada de soslayo me despedí y crucé el abarrotado salón para salir a la terraza cubierta que estaba vacía. Comprobé que Edward me seguía, y entonces salí al jardín.

Era amplio y estaba bien cuidado. Rodeaba toda la casa y estaba delimitado por una alta valla de listones de nogal redondeados en las puntas. Geranios de todos los colores daban una nota de color y una gran buganvilla de florecillas fucsia hacía de techo en la pérgola de madera.

Era demasiado bonito. Mucho y aquello me hizo sentir mucho más incómoda que cuando había estado con Chace. Era extraño que alguien tuviese tanta influencia sobre otra.

Hacía frío, pero había dejado de llover y el banco de la pérgola estaba casi seco. Aún así había refrescado y un vientecillo corría veloz por Forks.

Me situé en el centro del jardín y me dediqué a contemplar las nubes. Blancas, grises, pequeñas o voluminosas. Sabía que lo estaba retrasando lo inimaginable, pero el problema para mí era muy sencillo: no sería capaz de enfrentarme a Edward sin fracasar, y ello significaba volver a caer rendida en sus brazos, perderme en su mirada, o mucho peor en sus labios. Lo peor era saber que no tendría la fuerza de voluntad suficiente.

-Te fuiste,- le recriminé en voz apenas audible.

-No sabía nada, Bella. Me fui porque quería que vivieses una vida normal.

-¿Qué sabía yo? ¿Sabía acaso que estaba embarazada?

-Debiste decírmelo.

-¡NO LO SABÍA! Y si lo hubiera sabido no te lo habría dicho, sabes que no soy de esas que atrapan a un tío por un niño. Y que ni se te ocurra decirme que si lo hubieras sabido no me habrías abandonado.- Todo el dolor que había acumulado en mi interior estaba subiendo a flote. La temida explosión estaba ocurriendo y me sentía mucho mejor sacando todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-Probablemente te hubieras quedado, pero no porque de verdad quisieses, sino por deber. Creéme, eso hubiese sido mucho peor.

-Eso no es verdad,- él también se estaba calentando. Nunca habíamos discutido antes de que él se fuera. Ahora cada vez que le veía hablábamos a gritos. Discutir con él era lo que más necesitaba. Me miró con ojos torturados y me agarró de los brazos.- Ese bebé también es mío, Bella y lo sabes.

Me solté con brusquedad y retrocedí un paso.

-Dejó de ser tuyo en el momento en que desapareciste. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- me gritó.- ¡Esa niña es mi hija!

No dije nada más. Sus fervientes palabras me habían dejado sin respiración, impactándome. Me había imaginado esa escena millones de veces, pero ¿Qué termináramos gritándonos uno a otro? Eso nunca.

El silencio se interpuso entre nosotros y nos envolvió con sus fríos tentáculos. Ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato. Yo creí que fue porque no pudimos.

Cuando le oí volver sobre sus pasos, queriendo abandonar el jardín, decidí que un poco de tortura más no nos vendría mal.

-Lo siento,- comencé con la voz ahogada, sin mirarle a la cara.- Bueno, no mucho, pero me arrepiento de haberme cargado tu piano. Estuvo mal por mi parte.

No contestó de inmediato, ambos habíamos abandonado la vía belicosa, o al menos estábamos intentando comportarnos como personas civilizadas.

-Supongo que me lo merecía. Estabas resentida conmigo por haberte abandonado de repente, sin ninguna explicación, y haber vuelto de la misma manera.

-Resentida quizás no sea la palabra correcta…- murmuré en un susurro.

Al final me di la vuelta con un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad y le miré a la cara. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y un nudo en la garganta que me estaba estrangulando la voz y que me impedía hablar con normalidad.

-¿Sabes? Creí,… creí que fue por lo que pasó con Jasper. Que en un alarde infinito de caballerosidad, habías llegado a la conclusión de que debías dejarme, que eras peligroso para mí. Supuse que sentías la obligación de alejarte de mí, para… yo que sé. Probablemente pensases que era mejor para mí, pero lo cierto es que me destrozaste viva…

Paré, incapaz de continuar, y cerré los ojos con fuerza para reprimir las lágrimas traicioneras.

-Fue por eso,- afirmó.- Por eso y porque odiaba sentirme tan débil contigo, no ser capaz de sostener tu mano mientras Carlisle te curaba… Me odiaba por desear tu sangre, Bella…

-¿Y Tanya?- susurré, sacando mis peores dudas.- ¿No tardaste en correr a sus brazos, no? Ella era la distracción a la que te referías. Ella, perfecta, guapísima…

-Tanya fue un error,- fue lo único que dijo, y yo me creí morir. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, a la que no tardaron en seguir otras.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?- le recriminé. Allí estaba él, erguido, serio, con ese aire de culpabilidad que me sacaba de quicio.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

-¡Fue un beso, Bella! ¡Tan solo un beso!

-¡Me da igual!- chillé, y dejé de intentar limpiarme las lágrimas.- ¡Yo te quería!

Se acercó a mí y me agarró por los hombros, alzó mi rostro hacia el suyo, obligándole a mirarle a la cara.

-No significó nada. Cuando ocurrió, vi tu cara.- Seguía tratando de disculparse pero yo estaba desconsolada.

Un sinfín de mociones me atravesaban. Amor, dolor, ansia, miedo, traición, celos, angustia, expectación, deseo… Le sentía tan cerca que dolía. Mi corazón volvía a latir desaforadamente.

-No me toques, por favor…- susurré y fue un milagro que me lograse entender.- No… me… toques…, por favor te lo pido.

Sin embargo no me soltó. Por primera vez desde que le conocía, hizo lo que él quería y no aquello que se suponía que debía hacer.

-Fue ella quién me besó,- prosiguió.- Ni siquiera la busqué yo. No sabía que iba a encontrármela, pero lo hice. Y después de aquello… después de aquello supe que de alguna manera tenía que redimirme. Por eso fui a buscar a Victoria, y no volví hasta que acabé con ella. Sentía que te lo debía, porque te amaba, te amo y siempre te amaré. Y no soportaba saber que ella podía hacerte daño.

-Pero Tanya estaba allí, ¿no?- su súbita declaración me había dejado sin palabras.

-Apenas la vi dos minutos. Aún no sé cómo me encontró.

-Pero…- mi mente seguía trabajando a marchas forzadas, buscando objeciones y trabas donde ya no las había, pero todavía me resistía a creerle una palabra. Me había formado una imagen fija de Edward, una teoría del porqué de las cosas, y ahora me resultaba muy difícil prescindir de ella.

-Pero nada, Bella.

Y de pronto sus labios estaban sobre los míos, y todo pensamiento racional, toda traba minuciosamente argumentada, o tan solo el orgullo de no ceder ante él, fue silenciado y aplacado por la fogosidad de su reacción.

Cuando un resquicio de cordura iluminó mi mente, quise apartarme, pero entonces accidentalmente abrí la boca (para dirigirle algún comentario mordaz), pero su aroma me inundó. Había fracasado, me había rendido ante él.

Ya era todo él, todo Edward, y el tiempo que habíamos estado separados pereció esfumarse. El profundo agujero que se había causado en su ausencia se fue curando. Y yo ya no tenía ojos para nadie más, no sabía a qué había salido al jardín, sino había sido para besarle; de quién era el jardín en el que estábamos o a santo de qué sonaba la música amortiguada de los Black Eyed Peas en aquel lugar que parecía hecho para nosotros dos.

-Por favor, Edward. No me hagas esto... No puedo.- Mis protestas quedaron ahogadas cuando atrapó mi labio superior entre los suyos y me mordió con suavidad, mientras me alzaba del suelo y me colocaba sobre la mesa de la pérgola. Su boca se deslizó hasta mi oreja donde lamió, chupó y besó hasta que consiguió que un sonido estrangulado escapara de entre mis labios. Le agarré del pelo, y eché su cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, obligándole a separarse de mí. En ese punto mi respiración y la suya eran erráticas.

-Te odio,- le dije. Era una declaración medio en broma medio en serio.

-Ya lo sé,- me contestó, y su expresión delataba tanta felicidad que era imposible resistirse.

-Odio amarte…- y mis palabras murieron cuando me volvió a besar. Sus labios sobre los míos, su respiración mezclada con la mía, agitada, alocada; nuestras lenguas en la boca del otro, luchando por encontrar un sitio y no separarse nunca.

Su mano se entrelazó con facilidad en, mi cintura y me acercó aún más a él. Edward notó el bulto que era nuestra niña, y con suma lentitud se separó de mí y bajó su mirada hasta el pequeño abultamiento que se adivinaba en mi vientre. Me acarició con ternura, con cuidado, con amor, con infinito amor…

-Mi niña…- susurró. Tenía la voz quebrada, y si pudiera, yo sabía que estaría llorando de felicidad. Yo me sentía igual. Mi mano se posó sobre la suya y acerqué de nuevo su rostro al mío. Sus ojos dorados se perdieron en los míos y me cubrió de besos, suaves, ligeros, apasionados, lujuriosos, tiernos… Me olvidé de todo. Las discusiones carecían ya de sentido alguno.

Quizá en aquel momento debimos volver dentro, regresar a la fiesta con Ben y Angela; pero dadas las circunstancias y teniendo en cuanta todo sobre lo que teníamos que hablar, de momento la pérgola resultaba el lugar ideal para quedarse.


	20. Muy Buenos Días

Aseguraos de mirar mi cuenta en photobucket :) .com/home/xenia92tw

BPOV

Navidad llegó en un suspiro. Después de la noche en casa de Ben todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno, al menos casi todo; exceptuando el hecho de que estaba embarazada y que mi padre me había echado de casa.

Después de la reconciliación en el jardín, besos y gritos incluidos, volvimos dentro. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del frío que hacía fuera. Edward no se apartó de mí en ningún momento, y cuando vio a Chace, me arrastró con él para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento anterior. ¡Hasta estuvieron un rato hablando!

A petición mía, pasé aquella noche con Angela. Por un lado, necesitaba tiempo para estar lejos de Edward y asimilar todo lo ocurrido; por otro, me parecía muy feo dejar de buenas a primeras la casa de la familia que me había acogido cuando más lo necesitaba. No dormimos en lo que quedaba de noche. En vez de eso, la pasamos hablando, riendo y haciéndonos fotos. A la mañana siguiente, Edward apareció con una gran sonrisa y un apasionado beso en los labios, dispuesto a ayudarme a hacer las maletas o a lanzar mis cosas por la ventana si hacía falta. Su estado de ánimo era contagioso y como consecuencia yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Me despedí de Angela y de sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos, pero me iba feliz: al fin mi vida parecía enderezarse.

Los Cullen me recibieron con los brazos abiertos de nuevo. Me instalé en la habitación de Edward y pareció como si no se hubiesen ido nunca. Me costó un poco más de lo necesario perdonar a Edward. Sabía que eran las hormonas y no yo quienes hablaban a veces por mí, sin embargo no podía dejar de disfrutar torturando un poco a Edward. En una ocasión le supliqué que me comprase mantequilla de cacahuete de una marca finlandesa a mitad de la noche. Esa solo se vendía en Seattle, por lo que se hizo un viaje de cuatro horas en una y media. En otra ocasión, le obligué a limpiar todos los libros de la habitación por no soportar el polvo inexistente en el aire.

No protestó. Estaba feliz y yo con él, y cuando abandoné mi actitud pseudovengativa, la vida se volvió de color de rosa.

Alice y Edward volvieron a inscribirse en el instituto, de modo que les volví a tener conmigo en todo momento. Sabía que la mentira que le había colado a Jess dejaba de surtir efecto, pero no importaba; me había inmunizado contra el cotilleo. Aun así, lo peor eran las clases de literatura. Tanya me taladraba con la mirada, y requería constantemente la participación de Edward. La parte buena era que Edward parecía ser el único tío inmune al hechizo que ejercía, y eso a ella la sacaba de sus casillas. Incluso me llegó a suspender el trimestre, pero pasé del tema y de sus malos rollos: si quería suspenderme, que lo hiciese. De momento, no me veía ni en Harvard, Yale o Dartmouth en un futuro próximo. Llegado el momento, probablemente Edward sobornaría a los catedráticos para que aceptasen mi solicitud.

Por otro lado, Rosalie y Esme se pegaron a mí como dos guardaespaldas, cuidando que nada me dañara. Con Emmett ocurría tres cuartos de lo mismo. Toda la frustración que habían acumulado él y Rose a lo largo del último siglo, salía a flote en ese momento. Se querían más que nunca, e incluso no les preocupaba mostrar públicamente su afecto, aunque a veces resultase embarazoso. Si algo tenía por seguro, era que a mi hija no le iba a faltar gente que la quisiese.

Alice seguía un poco frustrada por sus lapsos en las visiones, pero no había perdido su entusiasmo natural y seguía planeando la vida de fiesta en fiesta. Además, se dedicó a hacerme rica. Se adueñó del dinero que tenía ahorrado para la universidad, el que había ganado en la tienda de los Newton (que por cierto ya había dejado), e invirtió muy sabiamente en bolsa. Los corredores de bolsa la tacharon de loca, inconsciente e irresponsable, porque sus inversiones eran más erráticas que otra cosa, pero yo la conocía mejor que ellos: nadie mejor que Alice para adivinar las pautas del mercado de valores.

Jasper era el único que me aguantaba cuando me ponía realmente insoportable y las hormonas se adueñaban de mí. Fue un cielo conmigo durante todo ese tiempo. Me contó que mi presencia ya no le afectaba tanto como había hecho al principio. Decía que era como si una parte de Edward, algo de su esencia hubiese aplacado en cierta forma mi olor, me diese uno nuevo. Ni peor ni mejor, simplemente diferente. El mío mezclado con el suyo.

Carlisle se hizo cargo de mi seguimiento médico. Resultó que lo que Jasper había intuido acerca del olor, iba más allá de eso. Mi bebé era completamente humano… pero también vampiro. No lo compartió con nadie más, pero descubrió que el vampirismo era una alteración genética.

Si los vampiros salivaban, sudaban e incluso eyaculaban, tenía que haber algo más de humano en ellos de lo que había creído en un primer momento. Si algo estaba claro, era que yo me estaba convirtiendo poco a poco. La ponzoña se extendía tan lentamente por mis venas que yo no me había dado cuenta. Me contó que probablemente cuando naciera la niña, la transformación sería completa, lo que en otras palabras venía a decir que durante el parto, mi corazón dejaría de latir. No me molestó mucho, porque sabía que no había peligro. Eso explicaría mi reciente sentido del equilibrio, mi extraña percepción de lo que me rodeaba o por qué se me daban tan bien los tacones. Además, Carlisle estuvo indagando y buscando casos anteriores al mío (que de hacho existían en los íncubos y súcubos) y averiguó que la niña completaría su crecimiento cuando llegase a la edad de la madre. Dieciocho años tan poco estaba tan mal, desde luego nunca se quejaría de una arruga, y yo tampoco. No dijo nada más pero supe que había dejado un lado por una temporada los casos de sus pacientes y se estaba dedicando de lleno a la investigación. Ahora había esperanza, no una cura al vampirismo sino una cierta mejora. La respuesta no era muy complicada; se trataba de una terapia génica, tan potente como la quimioterapia, que de tener resultado, iría recuperando distintas funciones vitales, como el sueño, la sed _de agua_, o el hambre _normal_.

Y Edward… Edward volvió a ser él. Yo vencí todos mis miedos e inseguridades, y al final fui capaz de vernos como iguales y no idolatrarle como solía hacer. Al final veía al hombre en él, y no al semidios que antes me inspirase temor y respeto. La inferioridad ya no era ningún problema ahora que ambos estábamos igualados y ninguno era más que el otro. Aun así, no le conté a nadie lo que Carlisle me había dicho, en cierta manera quería que fuese una sorpresa.

-o-

Cuando me desperté el día previo a Navidad, pude sentir sus brazos en mi espalda, y cómo mi cabeza yacía en su musculoso pecho. Mi mano descansaba en su brazo y nuestras piernas se hallaban entrelazadas. Alcé los ojos y le miré a la cara. Los suyos estaban cerrados, pero su rostro no reflejaba preocupaciones; era tan sólo él siendo él mismo.

Y de pronto me entraron unas ganas locas de comer chocolate, bueno más bien sirope de chocolate. Supe que se sorprendió cuando me levanté tan rápido de la cama, pero apenas tardé medio minuto en bajar a la cocina y volver a la cama con mi preciado tesoro.

La habitación estaba medio iluminada por la luz de la madrugada, y Edward estaba más guapo que nunca, con los ojos oscuros recorriéndome entera. Regresé a mi posición inicial a mi sitio, disfrutando del frescor que emanaba en el cálido ambiente, a la vez que mi corazón rebosaba felicidad.

-Eh,- dije en voz baja. Jugando enrosqué mis dedos en su pelo.- Buenos días.

Sus manos se afianzaron en mi cintura, y me apretaron contra él.

-Ojalá pudiera dormir para que cuando despertase contigo a mi lado supiese que mis sueños se han hecho realidad.- Sonrió y me besó como la noche anterior. Dejé escapar un suspiro torturado cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos.

-Si has empezado, no pares…- le dije medio en broma. Pero él se lo tomó completamente en serio, porque enseguida estábamos sentados cara a cara, yo sobre sus piernas. Las manos que antes tenía en la cintura bajaron peligrosamente hasta mi trasero hasta cubrirlo por completo. A través de la tela, noté el abultamiento de sus pantalones, gemí de placer.

-¿Ya vas a empezar a gemir?- dijo riéndose, pero volvió a restregarse contra mí y un suspiro involuntario sonó amplificado en la habitación,- ¿tan pronto? Si todavía no he hecho nada.

Pasó un brazo por detrás de mí y alcanzó el bote de chocolate que yo había traído. Lo abrió y mojó un dedo en el líquido marrón. Tan solo de verlo me relamí de placer.

Lo que sucedió a continuación me descolocó. Se metió los dedos en la boca y probó el chocolate. Me miró, retándome a hacer lo mismo. ¡Dios, eso era lo más sexy que había visto hacer nunca!

Me lancé a sus labios sin avisar, mordiéndole los labios y saboreando el chocolate que había allí, a la vez que su aroma limitaba mi capacidad de razonar y su presencia me aislaba de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Esta vez fue él el que gruñó, gruñó cuando le mordí la lengua y me restregué de nuevo contra él, empujándole sobre el colchón de la cama. Ahora era yo la que estaba encima.

Prácticamente le arranqué la camiseta blanca de algodón y los pantalones del pijama. Estaba desatada y tenía hambre. Cogí el bote de chocolate y derramé un poco sobre todo su pecho y su cuello.

Edward me cogió de las caderas, pero yo me adelanté.

-Nada de tocar,- le dije convencida.

-Pero, yo….

Le acallé con un beso, y su sonrisa hizo que mi estómago se llenara de mariposas.

-Y tampoco hables, déjame a mí por una vez.- Al final capituló, y yo me moví de su boca a su cuello, besando y lamiendo la suave piel que allí había, saboreando el dulce chocolate mientras tanto. Se podía decir que me estaba desayunando a Edward.

Bajé una mano con lentitud, deslizándola por su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar dónde quería. Metí una mano en los Calvin Klein, y allí estaba Edward en todo su esplendor. Su gemido sonó en mi oído, cuando le besaba el pecho y lamía un pezón. Sus manos se crisparon frustradas en las sábanas, y yo me alegré de que se dejase hacer por una vez.

Apreté su pene dos veces más y los sonidos estrangulados siguieron saliendo de sus labios. Ya había perdido la cuenta, cuando un estremecimiento le recorrió enteró. Entonces, decidió desobedecerme y el culote que había llevado hasta el momento desapareció con solo rasgar la tela. Sus manos expertas encontraron el pequeño botón y yo me creí morir. Casi olvidé lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando su boca captó la mía en un beso feroz, recordé que en aquel momento él tenía el mismo poder que yo sobre él. O eso creía, porque cuando su dedo se metió dentro de mí, olvidé que tenía manos y para qué servían.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, perdida en las sensaciones que sus dedos me hacían sentir. Su boca se acercó a mi oído, y su otra mano me desabrochó el sujetador.

-Ya eras perfecta antes,- susurró con la voz ronca,- pero adoro lo que el embarazo ha hecho a tus pechos.

Su voz tan solo era un afrodisiaco más a la situación. Sus labios besaron con ternura la aureola de mi pecho, y yo acerqué su boca más cerca aún, animándole a continuar.

-Edward, por favor…- logré decir.

-¿Por favor qué, Bella?

-Por favor…- gemí casi sin fuerzas, no iba a aguantar mucho más así. Otro dedo se introdujo en mi vagina y yo chillé sin poder contenerme. Edward me acalló con un beso furioso, en sus labios aún había chocolate.

-Dime lo que quieres, Bella,- una sonrisa maligna se extendía por su rostro. El muy cabrón sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba pidiendo. Y Edward no iba a ganar.

Bajé de nuevo la mano hasta su pene y lo acaricié con lentitud, primero y rápido después, de modo que la fricción le volviese loco. Pasé una uña por sus testículos y oí cómo soltaba una maldición.

A modo de venganza, otro dedo entró en mi interior y aumentó la velocidad. Ya no estaba segura de quién iba a ganar. Estaba a punto de rendirme, cuando un sollozo escapó de su boca.

-Bella, por favor, par…

-¿Pasa algo Edward?- murmuré con sarcasmo entre exhalaciones alocadas.

-Bella…

-Edward…- alcanzó el punto G y yo me creí morir. Todavía no quería llegar, no tan pronto, no sin que él estuviese dentro de mí. - Por favor, por favor…

No tuve que suplicar más, porque él parecía estar igual de desesperado que yo.

De pronto tenía la espalda en el colchón y la cabeza en la almohada, y de una sola y fuerte embestida me penetró.

Un gemido que no reconocí como propio sonó como un relámpago.

-Joder…- dijo Edward,- estás tan, tan…

-Sí, sí…- salió de nuevo, y entró con más fuerza, le sentí más profundamente dentro de mí. Ahora sí que grité. Enrosqué las piernas en su cintura y le atraje más aún. Yo le sentía crecer dentro de mí, y ese placer era tan bueno… Me mordí el labio y Edward me cogió la cara entre sus manos mientras empujaba sin piedad y yo gemía en su boca.

Y el orgasmo nos alcanzó, los gritos quedaron amortiguados en la boca de Edward, y los suyos en la mía. Nos quedamos quietos por un minuto, o dos, o tres… Perdí la cuenta, tan solo era consciente de sus ojos clavados en los míos, y en lo íntimamente unidos que estábamos; no quería que nunca se terminara el momento, que separara un solo milímetro de mí.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y yo no pude evitar devolvérsela.

-Buenos días preciosas,- su mano se deslizó hasta mi abultado vientre, y lo acarició con infinita ternura, luego me miró a los ojos.- ¿Qué tal estás, cielo?

-Mejor que nunca.

-Mentirosa….- y me volvió a besar.

Una potente voz se escuchó desde el piso de abajo.

-¡BELLA! Aparte de a Edward, ¿quieres desayunar algo más?

No pude evitar reírme del comentario de Emmett.


	21. El Paquete

Estoy de vuelta, y dejadme decíos que en una de estas inspiraciones momentáneas que me dan normalmente, he visto claramente cómo va a terminar la historia, (y no os preocupéis que queda bastante), y la verdad es que va a quedar bastante bien.

No os preocupéis que la intriga no ha desaparecido, no me he olvidado de Tanya ni de Kate, y además, a Bella todavía le queda mucho mundo por ver XD

Como siempre, recordaos que me encanta que me dejéis reviews y que me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos y nada, lo que queráis… Sentíos libres de preguntad lo que queráis acerca del desarrollo de la historia. Desde luego sorpresas no van a faltar.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

BPOV

Una potente voz se escuchó desde el piso de abajo.

-¡BELLA! Aparte de a Edward, ¿quieres desayunar algo más?

No pude evitar reírme del comentario de Emmett. Ni él podía evitar hacer un comentario como aquel. Vale, admitía mi culpa, gemir y gritar en una casa llena de vampiros no era muy sutil dada su sensibilidad al más ínfimo sonido, pero ¡por favor! No necesitaba que me lo recordaran continuamente. No estaría de más que mi cuñado tuviese un poquito de consideración conmigo y con mis hormonas revolucionadas.

No quería levantarme de la cama, pero sabía que cuanto más lo alargara peor iba a ser. Recogí las bragas y el sujetador del suelo y contemplé desde la puerta del baño a Edward. Parecía salido de un anuncio de colonia. Uno de esos en los que el chico salía desnudo, ojos cerrados y una estúpida sonrisa en la cara con una sábana sobre él estratégicamente colocada. Reprimí una carcajada y entré al baño. Me tiré un rato largo dentro, estuve 30 minutos debajo del chorro de agua caliente. Me relajé al instante que sentí mis músculos destensarse. Cuando me puse delante del espejo, me di cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado mi cuerpo en las últimas semanas. Mi vientre se había hinchado bastante, y ahora mostraba una redondez perfecta. La misma sonrisa estúpida que le había visto antes a él, se posó sobre mis labios. No podía evitarlo, mi vida no era perfecta, pero últimamente había habido cambios ciertamente inmejorables. Estaba profundamente y perdidamente enamorada y era feliz.

Me decanté por los pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta azul marino ajustada debajo del pecho. Cuando me miré de nuevo al espejo reconocí cuánta razón tenía Edward en cuanto a lo de los pechos.

No lo retrasé más y bajé a desayunar. Vi la coronilla de Emmett desde lo alto de la escalera. Sin mirarle a la cara ya me había puesto roja como un tomate.

-Carlisle ya se ha ido a trabajar y Alice y Esme se han ido a Seattle, al parecer Jasper va a ser su chofer.- me informó, con una voz cargada de sorna.

-¿Dónde está Edward?

-Se ha ido con Rose a comprar…- le lancé una mirada escéptica pero no dije nada más. Saqué un cuenco del armario y cogí leche y cereales.- Eso nos deja a ti a mi solos.

Su risa retumbó en la cocina y yo si era posible me puse aún más roja.

-Qué peligro…- murmuré con ironía.

-¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que mi querido hermanito fuese tal semental.- Se encaramó en la encimera de la cocina- Bueno, tampoco es que nunca le hallamos visto en acción, eso te lo dejamos a ti, pero después de todos estos años guardando tan celosamente su virginidad…- quería picarme y todavía no lo había conseguido. Esto se iba a poner peor, mucho peor.- La pena es que Jasper ha ganado la apuesta.

-¿Qué apuesta?

-Ya sabes, lo del chocolate… Aunque ha hecho trampa, ya sabes jugar con tus hormonas para conseguir que tuvieses antojo de…

-¿¡QUÉ! ¿Me estás diciendo que ha sido Jasper?- No me lo podía creer, una cosa era que discutieran sobre nuestra vida abiertamente, y otra muy distinta era que jugase con mis emociones.

De pronto Emmett se empezó a reír escandalosamente, y lo comprendí. A tocahuevos no le ganaba nadie.

-¿Has visto que fácil es pillarte, Bella?- otra risa,- Y yo que creía que eras más lista… Te las tragas de dos en dos…

Mi cara hervía de enfado, ¿por qué siempre terminaba siguiéndole el juego? Agarré el cuenco de leche y me senté en la mesa, dispuesta a ignorarle dijera lo que dijera.

-Venga, Bella no te enfades…- suplicó en un tono falso de pena.- Además, ¿Qué harías tú sin mí? ¿Lo has pensado?

-¿Vivir en paz, quizá?- le contesté. Pero Emmett continúo como si no me hubiese oído.

-Todo el día aburrida y asqueada, si yo soy la alegría de la huerta y lo sabes.-Reprimí una sonrisa y me tragué las ganas de darle con la cuchara en la cabeza.

-¿Ya has terminado? Lo digo porque me gustaría terminar de desayunar tranquilamente- la ironía la rematé con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia. Antes de que pudiera responder, el timbre de la puerta sonó, y a quién quiera que fuese le agradecí en el alma, que me diese medio minuto libre de Emmett.

No fue un minuto, sino diez, y quince. No volvió. Tan solo oí un portazo, el de la entrada principal cerrada con la fuerza brutal de Emmett. Terminé el desayuno y lavé el cuenco. No me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que aún no hubiese regresado, pero no le di importancia, ¿quién iba a preocuparse de que le pasase algo a Emmett? Simplemente subí arriba y me puse con el trabajo de filosofía.

Estaba completamente enfrascada en Kant y en sus categorías del entendimiento, cuando sonó un suave golpe en la puerta y está se habría dejándome ver a Emmett.

-Si has venido a tocarme las narices ya sabes dónde está la puerta,- le dije sin mirarle. No me contestó y eso despertó mi curiosidad, ¿desde cuándo Emmett rechazaba una provocación? Su cara estaba seria y en ella no quedaba restos de la broma anterior. Parecía preocupado, casi cauteloso.

-Bella, hay alguien que quiere verte.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- Dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo y centré toda mi atención en lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Escúchame bien, si dice algo, si hace algo que te haga sentir mal… no tienes por qué aguantarlo, ¿vale? Sabes que estaré allí en menos de un suspiro.

-Emmett no sé de qué estás hablando…

-Tu padre está abajo…

Siguió hablando, pero mi mente desconectó por completo. Aún era capaz de captar partes en las que me decía que él no se iba a ir de la habitación, o de que siempre todos, refiriéndose a los Cullen, estarían conmigo. ¿Para qué había venido mi padre? ¿Me había perdonado ya? ¿Había comprendido por qué yo había sido incapaz de hacer lo que él me había pedido?

Me levanté de la cama y me puse de pie, no entendía nada, no sabía que ocurría, ni porqué ahora mi padre quería recuperar a su hija, o quizá es que solo venía a echarme más cosas en cara… El corazón ganó a la cabeza y eché a correr escaleras abajo.

Se le veía tan incómodo, tan extraño, tan ajeno en el salón de los Cullen. Levantó la cabeza en cuanto me oyó llegar. Parecía que había envejecido diez años desde el último día que le vi. Parecía cansado y derrotado, pero sus ojos transmitían otra cosa, no mostraban ira ni furia como la última. No. ¿Era vergüenza, arrepentimiento?

Una tos forzada me llegó a los oídos, y me percaté de que Emmett había bajado conmigo, no dispuesto a dejarme sola ni un momento. Por otro lado, sabía perfectamente que no tenía sentido pedirle que nos dejase a solas porque no lo iba a hacer. Mi padre también pareció comprenderlo. Y de pronto lo entendí. Era él quién había llamado durante el desayuno. Era él con quién Emmett había estado más de una hora, lo que hubiera podido ocurrir durante ese tiempo ni lo sabía ni lo quería imaginar. Reprimí una sonrisa, Emmett podía a llegar a ser el hermano mayor perfecto.

Tenía el corazón encogido, lleno de sentimientos encontrados, y en mi interior me debatía entre salir corriendo de allí, o lanzarme contra él y abrazarle durante horas y horas hasta que me perdonase y me dejase de nuevo estar en su vida. Por suerte, no fui yo quien habló primero.

-Yo… yo te he traído,… algo,- su voz era insegura, temblaba en algún punto, y aunque estaba aún muy enfadada y dolida con él por haberme echado de casa cuando más le necesitaba, me dieron ganas de decirle que todo iba bien, que no se preocupase, que le quería y que él siempre iba a ser mi padre, sin importar lo que ocurriera o la distancia que nos separase.

Sacó un pequeño y diminuto paquete de un bolsillo del chaquetón y extendió la mano. Me acerqué a él sin dudarlo. Cogí el paquete y le miré a los ojos curiosa. Nunca me había hecho mucha gracia que me regalasen cosas, pero mi padre siempre acertaba. Supongo que era por lo mucho que nos parecíamos.

-No es gran cosa, y te juro que no me he gastado mucho. Quizá ya tengas unos…. Pero de todas maneras quería que tuvieses unos que viniesen de… mí.

Me tenía completamente desconcertada, quité el envoltorio rápidamente y un sollozo se quedó atrancado en mi garganta, aun así, intenté hablar.

-Tenías razón, todavía no tenía ningunos… papá.- Y las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis mejillas, y no pude más que engancharme de su cuello y abrazarle con toda la fuerza que tenía, porque allí, en ese momento, mi padre me había hecho el mejor regalo que pudiese haber imaginado. Me había regalado los primeros patucos de mi niña, y dos cosas tan pequeñas podían llegar a significar tanto… que mi padre me había perdonado, que me quería y quería estar en mi vida y en la de mi hija. Si había sido capaz de presentarse allí, en la casa en la que vivía Edward, significaba que lo aceptaba y eso era el mejor regalo que me podía hacer.

Me devolvió el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo y pude ver que sus ojos también brillaban.

-Son blancos, porque no sabía si era un niño o una niña...

- Vas a tener una nieta, papá, una niña.

-Lo siento tanto cariño, no sabes lo que me he arrepentido, pero para mí ha sido tan difícil aceptarlo, creía que era por mi culpa, que estabas cometiendo los mismos errores que yo, nuca me he arrepentido de tenerte, Bella, pero cuando tu madre y tú os fuisteis no podía soportar la idea de una casa vacía esperándome todos los días… y no quería eso para ti,- le abracé más fuerte, ya no quería que se fuese lejos de mi lado nunca más,- lo siento, hija, lo siento tanto, tantísimo… Perdóname, cielo.

-Claro que sí papá. Como no iba hacerlo, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti hija, y yo a ti.

EmPOV

No me había hecho ninguna gracia verle en el umbral de mi puerta, de mi casa, exigiendo ver a Bella. Por supuesto, yo no había cedido con facilidad. Digamos que él y yo habíamos tenido una charla productiva, o yo la había tenido porque él apenas había dicho nada. Ahora, en ese momento viendo a padre e hija abrazados, me di cuenta de por qué había sido así. No había venido a recriminar nada, había venido a disculparse, a pedir perdón, a arrodillarse si hacía falta. Había venido a recuperar a su hija y a todo lo que conllevaba eso, es decir, a nosotros, los Cullen. Una ancha sonrisa apareció en mi boca. El jefe Swan quería ser parte de la familia. Abandoné silenciosamente la estancia, y fui al garaje. El Aston Martin parecía estar esperándome. Mientras arrancaba, no me sentí remordimientos por dejarles solos, tenían cosas que contarse en privado, solo padre e hija… y bueno con nieta incluida.

Marqué el número de teléfono con rapidez, sonó una vez nada más.

-¿Qué pasa , Em? No me digas que se te ha escapado Bella y no la encuentras.- El tono jocoso era innegable.

-Ja, Ja, me parto contigo, Jasper, ¿está Esme por ahí?, me gustaría hablar con ella.

-Está aquí a mí lado, te la paso.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué tal se te daba cocinar cuando era humana?

-Pues bien, supongo… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Podía imaginarme la cara de sorpresa que iba a poner cuando dijese lo siguiente. Aceleré y salí del pueblo, para reunirme con ellos.

-Voy para allá. Nos vamos de compras, esta noche cenamos todos juntos, Charlie incluido. Ya es hora de que los Cullen hagamos una cena de Navidad en condiciones, y tú, mami, me vas a ayudar.

Daba igual si teníamos que reprimir cara de asco mientras cenásemos, o pretender que todo estaba delicioso. Si eso iba a sacarle una sonrisa a mi cuñada querida, eso íbamos a hacer. Además, siempre podíamos comer la carne poco hecha.


	22. PreNavidad

CPOV

-¿Qué es todo este jaleo?- A mi vuelta al dulce hogar me encontré con un auténtico campo de batalla. Esme, Emmett y Jasper, codo con codo en la isla de la cocina, luchaban por… ¿cocinar? La situación era tan absurda que no pude evitar preguntarme que estaba ocurriendo.

En ese momento, Emmet rehogaba unas patatas, mientras que Jasper les echaba sal y Esme se empeñaba en montar los huevos a punto de nieve. Al mismo tiempo la alarma del horno y el microondas sonó y la batidora fue la causante de un ruido ensordecedor. En la televisión, aullaba la voz del chef en Canal Cocina. Era un completo y auténtico caos.

-Hola mi amor,- Esme me saludó con su habitual sonrisa y giró la barra para darme un suave beso en los labios,- ¿qué tal te ha ido hoy, has salvado muchas vidas?

-¿Qué…?- todavía era incapaz de asimilar la situación,- bueno no he salvado muchas pero me da que lo voy a tener que hacer si Jasper sigue echándole sal a eso. Quien lo coma va a tener una indigestión de caballo.

-¡Deja de echar sal!- bramó Emmett,-¿no ves que te estás cargando la ensalada?

-Hazlo tú si eres tan listo, te recuerdo que no puedo saber si me he pasado de sal, porque eche lo que eche: ¡me sigue sabiendo a mierda!

-¡Me da igual a qué coño te sepa, pero hazlo bien! Todo tiene que parecer normal, y eso incluye la SAL.

-Vete a la mierda, imbécil- murmuró Jasper tan bajo que tan solo yo lo oí.

Aquello era totalmente surrealista.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que es lo que está pasando aquí?

-Cielo, a tu hijo…

-¿Cuál de ellos?-pregunté con recelo. Me temía la respuesta.

-…a tu hijo Emmett, se le ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de que cenemos todos juntos en Navidad.- Esme lo dijo con ligereza, con tanta normalidad que se me pusieron los pelos de punta. ¿Mi mujer se había contagiado de la estupidez de Jazz y Em?

-Emmett, ahora en serio, ¿qué te has tomado?- Alzó la cabeza y se me quedó mirando sin dejar de rallar tomates.

-Me duele que pienses que me drogo…- me puso cara de pena y Jasper se empezó a reír escandalosamente derramando la salsa de yogur por encima de la vitrocerámica. El humor de Emmett no tenía fin.- Esta mañana ha venido Charlie, y él y Bella han tenido una larga conversación. He pensado que sería un bonito regalo que todos nos sentásemos, reprimiésemos caras de asco y le diésemos a Bella el gusto de una cena en familia.

-Si es que piensas en todo,- Esme se le acercó se estiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Yo estaba perplejo. ¿Charlie había vuelto?

-En ese caso, ¿en qué puedo ayudaos?- la sonrisa vino sola.

BPOV

Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. ¿Por qué no salían de la puñetera habitación? La incertidumbre me estaba matando, y lo peor de todo era que tenía unas ganas locas de ir al baño, pero no quería ir porque sabía que por la ley de Murphy, en cuanto entrara al baño ellos saldrían.

Me daba pánico lo que pudiera salir de una conversación entre Charlie y Edward. Ambos tenían mucho que recriminarle al otro, pero lo último que quería yo en aquel momento, ahora que mi padre y yo nos habíamos reconciliado, era que se pelearan entre ellos.

Sonó el móvil y yo pegué un bote sobresaltada.

-¿Qué pasa, Rosalie?

-Nada, en realidad. Solo llamaba para decirte que está noche cenamos "_todos_" juntos en compañía y amor,- el tono sin duda era irónico.- Tráete a Charlie. La cena empieza a las ocho así que no llegues tarde…

-Y que no se te olvide ponerte el vestido azul, y los zapatos morados,- gritó Alice por detrás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que cenamos todos juntos?- repliqué perpleja. Lo cierto era que no me imaginaba a la tribu de los Brady atacando a un oso mientras mi padre miraba.

-Tan solo…- un suspiro escapó de los perfectos labios de Rosalie,-… tan solo no llegues tarde.

Y colgó. Me dirigí a mi habitación. ¿Cómo era posible que Alice me hubiera dejado un vestido y unos zapatos en casa de Charlie? Sabelotodo… Pero era precioso, y… azul. Sobre todo era azul.

En ese momento oí la puerta abrirse, y corrí escaleras abajo, antes de que me diese cuenta estaba tropezando con mis propios pies. Di un traspié, y vi el suelo acercarse peligrosamente. No me dio tiempo a pensar que sería de la niña con el trompazo que me iba a dar, porque un fuerte brazo se enroscó a mi cintura antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Me agarré como pude a él, y mi corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo irregular.

-¿Te importaría tener un poco más de cuidado? No tengo mil ojos para saber dónde estás a cada momento y la verdad es que me encantaría.- La voz de Edward sonaba aliviada, pero yo sabía que no le hacía ninguna gracia que me fuese cayendo, cosa que en verdad yo creía tener más que superada.

Me separé de él, y vi que estaba serio. De pronto, la conversación entre él y mi padre era lo único que me importaba.

-¿De qué habéis hablado?-balbucí a toda velocidad.

-De todo un poco… hemos hablado de ti, de mí, de nosotros…

-Con eso no me ayudas mucho, la verdad.-Le confesé.- ¿Ha ido bien?

-¿Por qué no te quedas con tu padre un rato más y luego os vengo a buscar a la hora de la cena?- Tenía la sensación de que lo único que quería era alejarse de allí. No me miraba a los ojos, y eso me preocupó en sobremanera. ¿De qué habían hablado para que no fuese capaz de mirarme a la cara?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No… no creo que… no ha pasado nada, no te preocupes.- En ese momento mi padre hacía su aparición, y Edward me dio un beso en la frente, me dedicó una sonrisa fugaz y se fue, dejándome sola con mi padre en casa. En cuanto estuvo fuera me giré, como impulsada por un resorte.

-¿Qué ha sucedido ahí dentro?

-Lo que sea, ha sido entre Edward y yo.

-No me vale. Tengo derecho a saberlo y es más: exijo saberlo.

Mi padre pasó de mí, y abrió la nevera en busca de una cerveza. A mí se me olvidaron las ganas que tenía de ir al baño.

-No me puede creer que acabemos de hacer las paces, y ya nos estemos mintiendo el uno al otro.

-No te he mentido,- me cortó mi padre con sequedad, y yo me quedé mirándole fijamente esperando oír una explicación.- Lo único que quiero que entiendas, y lo harás muy pronto, es que tú eres mi hija, y no hay nada más en este mundo que yo quiera y ame más. Si me dieran a elegir entre que me cortaran un brazo a mí, o a ti, no dudes que me sacrificaría por ti.

No dije nada, pero mi cara dejaba ver claramente, que no sabía qué rumbo tomaba su discurso.

-Cuando Edward se fue de aquí, una parte de ti se fue con él, y para mí… verte así no fue nada fácil. No eras la misma, creo que dependíais tanto uno del otro que llegó un momento en que dejó de ser sano. No se puede depender completamente de otra persona. No se puede dejar de ser uno mismo, para convertirse en propiedad de alguien. Eso es de lo que he hablado con Edward.

-Papá…- empecé.

-Déjame terminar. No creo que solo fuese un problema para ti. Es más, creo firmemente que a él le ocurría lo mismo. Y en cierto modo, cuando los Cullen se fueron, me sentí decepcionado, pero también un poco aliviado. Era una oportunidad para ti, tenías la suerte de volver a empezar, pero no fue así.

-Me quedé embarazada,- concluí en voz baja. Él asintió y su mirada se perdió en la habitación.

-Sé que fui muy egoísta cuando te pedí que abortaras. Me sentí fatal, y mucho peor cuando te eché de casa, pero para mí era un reflejo de mis propios errores. Y que conste que nunca me he arrepentido de tenerte, porque Dios sabe que fui el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra cuando tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada. Claro que esa felicidad, no duró mucho. Cuando tenías seis años, Rene decidió que no era suficiente, que yo no era suficiente. Y se fue.

Una lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos. Yo nunca había visto llorar a mi padre y sentí que se me partía el corazón.

-Tú siempre vas a ser mi padre, nada va a cambiar eso,- no pude resistirlo más y me lancé a su cuello.

-Ya lo sé cielo, pero no quiero que sufras como lo hice yo. Es por eso que me siento en el deber y en la obligación de protegerte. Perdona al cascarrabias de tu padre, si alguna vez es demasiado bruto…

-… que es bastante a menudo, permíteme decirte,- le dije con una sonrisa. Él también sonrió, y yo bebí de esa sonrisa como si no hubiera mañana.- ¿Eso es lo que le has dicho a Edward?

-Sí. Discúlpame ante él si me he pasado, si he sido brusco. Ya sabes que el tacto nunca ha sido lo mío.

- A veces Edward se toma las cosas demasiado a pecho. Tiene tendencia natural a preocuparse, y más si es concerniente a mí…,- intenté buscar las palabras.- Es como si…

-Como si fuese de otra época,- completó él. Y yo le miré a los ojos sorprendida. Era imposible que conociera el secreto de los Cullen, pero aun así no dejaba de sorprenderme. Yo siempre había creído que mi padre vivía su bola, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Ahora me daba cuenta de que se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Todos los padres se preocupaban por sus hijas, y Charlie no era ninguna excepción a la regla.

-Dile que lo siento,- me suplicó.

-No te preocupes,- le dije con calma.- Nos han invitado a cenar esta noche.

-Me parece genial, ya era hora de que conociese a mis consuegros oficialmente.

KPOV

No sabía exactamente qué esperaba sacar en claro de una conversación con Tanya, pero sentía, tenía la irremediable necesidad de escribir. Sabía que mi hora estaba cerca, ya había vivido lo suficiente como para saber que había gozado de una vida plena. No tenía canas en el pelo, ni patas de gallo ni arrugas de expresión, pero me sentía como una de esas viejecitas adorables a punto de morir, con la sola excepción de que yo no era adorable ni encantadora. Nunca lo había sido, ni lo iba a ser. Había nacido en cuna de oro, y el terrible orgullo de mi familia corría por mis venas; había muchas cosas de las que me arrepentía, pero en conjunto estaba satisfecha. No tenía mucho tiempo, si quería ver a Tatania esa noche, como hacía muchos años ya ocurrió, debía darme prisa. El tiempo corría y yo sabía muy bien que no era eterno ni infinito. Alguien dijo que el tiempo era oro, alguien sabio, alguien que sin duda había sentido en su propia piel las heridas que el paso del tiempo o la falta de él infligían.

Cogí un par de folios del escritorio. Muy poco espacio para resumir una vida larga, pero tendría que bastar, tendría que ser suficiente. Nunca había soportado las batallitas de los ancianos, una vez más me sentía como tal. No sabía por qué escribía, ni a quién me refería, tan solo esperaba, que mi memoria no cayese en el olvido, ni que a mis palabras se las llevase el viento.

"_Mi nombre es Ekaterina Petrovna Kuneztov, prima hermana de Iván IV, el Terrible, condesa de las regiones del Mar Negro, duquesa de Novosibirsk y baronesa de Kamchatka"._

TPOV

-¿A qué estás jugando?

La voz rompió la quietud de la habitación, resonó en las paredes. La voz sonaba enfadada sin duda, furiosa, colérica.

-Sabía que vendrías.- Contesté con la voz muy calmada.

-Lo último que necesito en este momento es tu complacencia hermana- la voz aún sonaba tirante y contenida.

"Algo que tengo que cambiar, desde luego." Me quedé mirándola. ¿Cuándo nos habíamos distanciado tanto? ¿Cómo hacerla comprender que lo estaba haciendo por honor? Por el honor de nuestra familia, de nuestro linaje… Claro que ella tampoco había sido nunca de mi sangre. Estaba segura de que Irina sí lo comprendía, por eso ella no me había seguido como un perrito faldero hasta Forks. Había venido hasta aquí para hacer una cosa, y no me iría hasta que lo consiguiese.

-Lo que necesito, Tanya, es que me expliques a qué estás jugando, porque sinceramente no te entiendo. No entiendo por qué has venido aquí, o tu nuevo trabajo en el instituto… No te reconozco, te juro que ya no sé quién eres.

-Ekaterina, ¿no crees que te estás poniendo un poquito melodramática?- le guiñé un ojo y cogí la copa de cristal que había sobre la mesa. Fuera llovía. A simple vista podía parecer que lo que bebía era vino, pero yo sabía que ella no iba a caer en la trampa. Al menos por el momento.

-No puedo permitir que nadie pasé por encima de mí.

-¿Pero de qué coño estás hablando? ¿Tú te estás oyendo?

-Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo, no he perdido el juicio si es lo que te preocupa.

-Ya lo entiendo…- Kate me miró con la cara desencajada, y supe que su cerebro al final había sumado dos y dos. Lo sorprendente era que todavía no hubiera averiguado por qué había hecho todo aquello desde que había llegado.

-Es por Edward, ¿verdad?- Estaba dolida, la muy tonta estaba decepcionada.- ¡Estás loca!

Y eso fue lo que hizo saltar la chispa, lo que encendió el interruptor de la pelea.

-¿Te atreves a llamarme loca? ¿ Qué derecho crees tú tener?

-Todo esto viene de antes, ¿no? Dime Tanya, ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho perder los estribos? ¿Te ha vuelto a rechazar?- Una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios, y mi cara enrojeció de pura rabia.-Sí, eso es lo que ha ocurrido…

-Шлюха!- ladré. Hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba mi lengua materna, pero salió con facilidad. Y llamarla puta me sentó tan bien… .

-La envidia y el resentimiento te carcomen, ¿no es cierto? No puedes soportarlos verlos juntos. Edward se convirtió en tu obsesión desde el primer día. Él aún era un neófito y ya suspirabas por él. Desde la primera noche en Novosibirsk, cuando madre llamó a Carlisle para que nos viniera a buscar.

-Recuerdo que estabas desconsolada por la pérdida de tu amante.- Sabía que hablar de_ él_ era un golpe bajo,- aunque si no hubiera muerto por la granada, ya te habrías encargado tú.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora? ¿A qué viene hablar de Kornilov?

-Tú has sacado el tema, creía que esta conversación consistía en recordar los viejos tiempos, ¿no?- alcé la copa mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, y brindaba en silencio a su salud. La sangre estaba a la temperatura perfecta.

-No, Tanya, te equivocas de nuevo, no se trata de eso sino del presente, de lo que está ocurriendo aquí y ahora.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-pregunté con fingida ignorancia.

-No empieces, no estoy para juegos.

-Cómo te pones por qué me valla de viaje unos días a hacer turismo por Venezuela y haga nuevos amigos…- y lo dejé caer, no llevaría mucho tiempo antes de que… .

-¿Nuevos amigos? ¿A quién te refieres?

-A cierta pelirroja con mala uva, pero un poco tonta debo añadir, con ese maravilloso plan que tenía… y bueno que poco le duró. Estaba condenada desde el principio, ¿a quién se le ocurre ir de frente a por él? Sin duda es demasiado noble como para rechazar un enfrentamiento abierto. Pero por supuesto yo ya tenía un plan B.

-¿Un plan B?

-Era imposible que Victoria sobreviviese a un enfrentamiento directo con Edward, bueno tú le viste en acción en acción en Rusia así que te lo puedes imaginar… Pero no nos desviemos del tema. La cuestión es que ella me dijo todo lo que yo necesitaba saber, quién era Bella, dónde vivía, quiénes eran sus seres queridos… Eso me sirvió para venir aquí e instalarme sin problemas. Hacer una sustitución casualmente en una de sus asignaturas no fue difícil, su profesor era delicioso,- me paré la miré a los ojos y sonreí ante su expresión.- No voy a parar hasta tener a Edward solo para mí, no voy a permitirle que me vuelva a despreciar como ya ha hecho en tantas muchas ocasiones, y el hecho de que una insignificante humana vaya a darle descendencia no me va a parar. Si hace falta arrancaré la cabeza a su querido bebé y lo clavaré en la plaza del pueblo. Si hace falta agarraré a Swan del pelo y la sacaré a rastras de aquí. Si hace falta arrasaré a los Cullen hasta que no quedé un solo miembro de la familia. Todo por conseguirlo.- Mi voz había ido subiendo de volumen, y descubrí que en aquel momento ya estaba gritándola.- No voy a parar.

Un inquietante silencio sobrevino, pero a mí no me preocupaba, yo había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, y en cierto modo decirlo en voz alta me sentó demasiado bien. Sin embargo el rostro de mi hermana era el horror y el pánico personificado. Nunca me había mirado con tanta repulsión como en aquel momento. Al final, encontró el coraje para hablar.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- Inquirió en un susurro cargado de miedo.

-¿Y por qué no? Sabes que siempre he sido sincera contigo.

-¿Y esperas que me quede igual, que no tenga opiniones al respecto y que me valla a callar?

La respuesta era sencilla, y la solución muy práctica. Conocía a Ekaterina desde hacía mucho tiempo, y todo lo que habíamos vivido juntas me había hecho creer que siempre estaría de mi lado. Pero ahora era capaz de ver que eso no era cierto. Se había pasado al otro bando y esto era una guerra.

-No, por supuesto que no. Sé que no vas a callarte. Es por eso que tendré que matarte.

-Как вы смеете уничтожить amily зависти? Вы, родился зла сука, ревниво и с ума ... Я не позволю ...

Kate dejó de hablar.

Nuevo capítulo con un montón de puntos de vista… espero que no sean demasiados.. Aunque sea pronto ¡Feliz Navidad!

Como siempre los reviews son muy bien recibidos :D


	23. Antes de cenar, hay que cocinar

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or their characters.

**PERDÓN**, sé que hace muchísimo tiempo que no actualizo. Yo lo achaco a una crisis de inspiración y muy poco tiempo para hacer nada. Afortunadamente un paseo por las playas portuguesas me las devolvió antes de ese maravilloso comentario de **MISS SANDS**, a quien me gustaría agradecerle de todo corazón ese review. Yo también llegué a pensar que no terminaría este fic, pero por lo menos ahora sé que voy a intentarlo .

**ACLARACIÓN**: Thomas Keller es uno de los chef más influyentes en la actualidad, sobre todo en el panorama estadounidense. Está al frente de The French Laundry, el mejor restaurante francés de Estados Unidos.

**NUEVO**: Si todavía no lo habéis hecho, pasaos por mi perfil y leed Una de Los Nuestros, otro proyecto del que me siento bastante orgullosa.

Como siempre, los reviews son como agua de mayo.

Xenia

-x-x-

EPOV

Habíamos ido de compras.

-¿Qué tal ese?- la voz de mi hermana me llamó una vez más, señalando un ostentoso aro de oro con zafiros y topacios. Lo cierto era que lucía espectacular pero de todas maneras yo no veía a Bella llevando semejante piedra.

-Rose, es… demasiado.- Contesté.

-¿Por qué? Yo pienso que es divino, queda genial, dijo probándoselo sin ningún tipo de pudor. No me hizo falta girar la cabeza para saber que las cuatro cámaras de seguridad la apuntaban sin ninguna discreción y que el encargado no la quitaba el ojo de encima.

Sonreí ante el panorama. No era lo que estaba buscando. Bella no era de las que fardaban, ella era más sencilla que eso, más elegante.

-No te preocupes, se lo comentaré a Em…- respondí a sus silenciosos pensamientos. Aquel pedrolo era perfecto para Rose. Sonrió con disculpa y volvió a depositar el anillo con cuidado en su sitio. El encargado suspiró aliviado.

-¿No tiene algo más fino, más discreto, más… elegante, quizá?- Había esperanza en mi voz. Hacía mucho más tiempo de lo que hubiera llegado a admitir nunca, había querido prometerme a Bella, y lo del embarazo no había sido ninguna excusa sino un incentivo más. Rosalie me había mirado escéptica cuando le pedí por favor que me acompañara a comprar el anillo de compromiso. Después de que le jurara que no me casaba con ella porque la había dejado embarazada sino porque la quería de verdad, todo había ido sobre ruedas.

No podía dejar de sentir cierta comprensión hacia el hombre. Llegó un momento en que ya no sabía ni que le habíamos pedido. Tras tres horas de angustiosa tortura ya íbamos a volver a casa, yo por lo menos derrotado, _mi gozo en un pozo_.

Rose hablaba por teléfono con Emmett. En esos momentos era cuando me daba cuenta de que en el fondo, Em no era tan imbécil como quería aparentar, había planeado una cena para esa noche, Bella y Charlie habían hablado… Todo iba sobre ruedas, menos el puto anillo.

Tiffany, Bvlgary, Cartier… nada me complacía. Justo iba a abandonar cuando capté una vieja bandeja de terciopelo marchito justo debajo de las monstruosidades que acababa de mostrarme. Se lo señalé con el dedo.

-¡Oh! Si quiere se lo muestro, pero no creo que le gusten. Son artículos que han quedado con el resto de los años, el stock por llamarlo de alguna manera, con la diferencia de que son piezas únicas, lo diseñaron en torno a los años veinte.

Puso ante mí la vieja bandeja, la mayoría eran barbaridades y cutrerías como las que ya había visto. Demasiado grande, demasiado pequeño, simple, soso, exagerado… Pero había uno en concreto que captó mi atención.

-¿Me podría limpiar ese por favor?

Desapareció por unos instantes tras el mostrador y volvió con un reluciente anillo de oro blanco con un diamante engastado en el centro, seguido de pequeños brillantes.

Lo tomé entre mis dedos. Era perfecto. Era el _anillo_. Rose apareció detrás de mí, apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y me dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha. _Me parece que ya lo tienes, hermanito. Ahora solo te queda pedir su mano a su padre._

De haber sido posible, un retortijón de anticipación me habría recorrido el estómago. No era que temiese a Charlie Swan, pero desde luego tenía que admitir que me imponía bastante respeto.

El recorrido de vuelta fue corto. Dejé a Rose en casa y la pedí que guardara el anillo hasta nuevo aviso. Emmett, que ya estaba de lleno con las cacerolas, me dijo que Bella se había ido a casa de Charlie. No perdí el tiempo en poner rumbo hacia allá.

Por una vez llamé a la puerta de la casa del jefe Swan. Por una vez no entré por una ventana.

_Dios, esto va a ser complicado_, pensé en cuanto vi la cara con la que me miraba. Puede que hubiera hecho las paces con su hija, pero hacia mí sentía una profunda aversión.

Capté la presencia de Bella, inmediatamente. Estaba preciosa, pero no permití que aquello me distrajera. Había acudido allí por una razón en concreto.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted, jefe Swan.

Por un momento creí que me iba a cerrar la puerta en las narices, pero se lo pensó mejor porque se apartó hacia un lado, frunció un poco el ceño y me permitió entrar. Apenas le di un beso en la frente a su hija, cuando me indicó con una cabezada que entrara en la cocina, cerró la puerta tras de mí.

-Bueno,… ¿qué es eso de lo que querías hablarme?

_De una sola vez será menos doloso, tan solo suéltalo,_ me dije.

-He venido a pedirle la mano de su hija.- _Ya está dicho, que sea lo que Dios quiera. Por favor, que no intente dispararme._ Ese último deseo no tenía nada que ver con mi miedo sino con el hecho de cómo explicarle que ni siquiera me habría herido. Le miré con detenimiento, calibrando sus emociones.

No me extrañó para nada cuando sus cejas empezaron a juntarse peligrosamente y la vena de la frente se le empezó a hinchar.

-Nunca creí que tuvieses la desfachatez de hacer algo así,- en ese punto me había perdido completamente. ¿De qué estaba hablando? –Creía que eras un buen chico, conozco a tu padre desde hace tiempo y sé que os ha educado bien. A todos vosotros, incluso a ese hermano tuyo tan grande…

No soy quién para juzgar los motivos que tuvieron tus padres para abandonar la ciudad pero creo que no fueron maneras de despedirse. La encontraron tirada en el bosque, se había golpeado con un árbol y se había quedado inconsciente.

Dejé caer la cabeza derrotado, esa parte de la historia era la que Bella siempre evitaba y la que yo más temía. Ahora por fin, sabía lo que había ocurrido cuando yo me hube ido.

-No tengo excusa. Pensé que sería lo mejor, pensé que Bella merecía a alguien mejor.

Sorprendiéndome una vez más se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina y se empezó a reír.

-¿Sabes? Esa es muy buena. Creo incluso, que yo también llegué a pensar algo parecido antes de que te largases. Creo que pasabais demasiado tiempo juntos, estabais demasiado unidos para solo tener dieciocho años.

No contesté. ¿Qué le iba a decir exactamente? ¿Qué su hija era la razón de mi existencia, que creía que merecía envejecer, formar una familia? ¿Qué todo eso yo no se lo podía ofrecer? ¿A quién quería engañar? Mi futuro (con suerte de que no me disparara) suegro, tenía toda la razón del mundo, y desde luego, yo no se la iba a quitar.

-Me hizo me cena favorita y me lo soltó a bote pronto,- dijo Charlie continuando con su discurso.- Te juro que si en ese instante te hubiera tenido delante te hubiera matado con mis propias manos.- Me tensé por puro instinto, pero no hizo ningún movimiento sospechoso hacia mí.- Entonces pensé que lo mejor era que se olvidara de ti para siempre, que abortara.

Alcé la cabeza y le miré con fijeza. Quizá era él el que estaba ahora en peligro de muerte.

-¿Qué?- Intenté controlar mi voz, pero su última revelación me lo estaba poniendo muy complicado.

-Es lo más egoísta que he hecho en toda mi vida, y sé con certeza que nunca me lo perdonaré. Por suerte mi hija tiene mejor corazón que yo y me ha perdonado. No me entiendes porque aún no eres padre, pero cuando mi nieta nazca, se convertirá en tu prioridad número uno. Será lo más importante que tengas, y no bromeo.

Asentí. Creía saber de lo que hablaba. Un silencio incómodo prosiguió, y yo no iba a ser quien fuera a romperlo.

-¿Así que te quieres casar con mi niña?- el tono era bastante más amable, y había dejado de fruncir el entrecejo. Comprobé que su vena se había relajado viviblemente y yo, suspiré aliviado.

-Así es, señor.

-¡Oh, por favor! Llámame Charlie. Me haces sentir viejo con tanto señor.

-Está bien, Charlie.

-Así me gusta más. Bueno, pues entonces no tengo nada más que decir al respecto. Es decir, sé que quieres _muchísimo_ a mi hija, y que _nunca_ harías nada que le hiciera daño. Sé que _jamás _la abandonarás otra vez, porque eso aparte de romperla el corazón, me enfadaría bastante. ¿Nos estamos entendiendo?

-Por supuesto.- Involuntariamente tragué saliva. Vale, era hora de admitirlo. Este hombre realmente me acojonaba. Literalmente.

-Me encantará entregarte a mi hija en el altar.- Dijo satisfecho. Se dirigió a la puerta.- Más vale que hagas muy feliz a mi única hija, porque si no es así te juro que te patearé el culo. Feliz Navidad.

Y dicho eso, se fue perdiéndose de vista. Apenas tuve unos segundos para intentar procesar todo lo que había pasado en esa cocina cuando recogí a Bella antes de que se estampase contra el suelo. Claro que estaba curiosa, claro que tenía preguntas, pero las esquivé como pude y le di un beso en la frente antes que Charlie Swan volviera a estar en la misma habitación que yo.

Rápidamente había llegado de nuevo de casa. Fue cuando vi el circo que había montado en mi casa en torno a la cena de Navidad, cuando reparé en que Charlie y yo _sí _que íbamos a estar en la misma habitación y muy pronto.

Me apoyé contra el arco de entrada de la cocina y me quedé ensimismado mirando a Emmett que repetía mentalmente todas las instrucciones de Thomas Keller y su última creación.

-¿Cómo es que se te ha ocurrido montar todo esto?- Mi voz le sacó de su estado de ensoñación mental y se acercó a mí para saludarme como era debido. Es decir, un golpe en la espalda que de ser humano me hubiera dejado sin respiración. Suerte que no lo era.

-Ya ves, apareció Charlie con esos patucos de bebé tan monos, y le dijo todas aquellas cosas bonitas a Bella… Creo que es una buena idea que intentemos dar la imagen de familia unida y feliz para Bella.

No pude evitar reírme. Realmente mi posible futuro suegro se las traía, por otra parte, no sé cómo Emmett había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin Bella. Las mejoras ideas las tenía cuando ella estaba cerca.

-Tan solo asegúrate de que Charlie no se siente muy cerca de mí. Podría intentar apuñalarme y no sé cómo le explicaríamos que la hoja del cuchillo se ha doblado así porque sí.

Como no, empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, y yo le dejé en su pequeño paraíso de comida para ver lo que Alice había conseguido en unas pocas horas. Mi casa parecía salida de una revista de decoración navideña. Gracias a dios no se había pasado con las bolas y el espumillón, pero el enorme árbol me daba escalofríos. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decorar ese árbol ella sola?

Lo dejé pasar porque en ese momento, sonó la puerta de entrada. Esme la abrió, y para cuando me quise dar la vuelta me encontré a nuestra invitada frente a mí.

Ataviada con un provocador vestido rojo, dejaba poco a la imaginación. Incluso se había puesto un gorrito de Papa Noel. Desde luego, Tanya no tenía vergüenza, ni la había visto ni de lejos.

-Feliz Navidad Edward,- dijo inclinándose hacia mí para darme un beso en el cuello. La separé con delicadeza, pero con firmeza. Aun así, se pegó a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-No sabía que Em te hubiera invitado a la cena.

-No lo ha hecho,- me contestó.- Como al parecer nadie más se acuerda de mí, me he invitado yo misma.

¿En serio? ¿Dónde habían quedado los modales de la que hubiera sido noble rusa? Ante mí no veía más que un putón dispuesta a cualquier cosa.

De nuevo sonó la puerta, esta vez eran Bella y Charlie. Me moría por salir de allí e ir a verla.

-Si me disculpas,- la dije y la aparté de mí sin más contemplaciones.

Me dedicó una mirada extraña, y antes de que saliera de allí la oí.

-Sí, que venga Bella, tengo muchas ganas de verla.


	24. La cena y la proposición

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or their characters.

-x-

BPOV

Emmett tenía pensado hasta los sitios de cada uno en la mesa, y yo desde luego estaba alucinando. Lo primero que vi en cuanto Esme abrió la puerta era las tiras rizadas y el espumillón dorado de Alice (porque solo podía ser de ella), que estaban por todas partes. Entre bola y bola, con suerte también apareció Esme.

-Hola cielo,- me dijo envolviéndome en sus brazos. Le seguía Carlisle, vestido en un fino traje negro, para la ocasión. Me abrazó como lo hiciera su mujer, y le estrechó la mano con firmeza a Charlie.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta Carlisle y Esme habían llevado a Charlie al salón y Edward aparecía rápidamente en mi campo de visión.

Sus labios tocaron los míos con suavidad, tan solo un beso de bienvenida, pero yo no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

-Oh, no. Llevo casi sin verte desde esta mañana y no me vas a dar un pico y ya está,- le dije jugando con él.- Así que hazme del favor de venir aquí y darme un beso como dios manda.

Edward rió, y me miró a los ojos. Estaban negro azabache, así que pronto nos tocaría separarnos otra vez. Era una tontería pero cada vez me resultaba más y más complicado estar lejos de él.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me acercó a él hasta que mi tripa se pegó a sus abdominales. Empezó como siempre, suave, cuidadoso, hasta que yo tomé su labio inferior entre los míos y le mordí. Fue entonces cuando se dejó hacer y abrió la boca…

-Creo que antes de que empecéis otra vez como esta mañana, os interesaría saber que ya vamos a cenar,- Emmett interrumpió en el momento exacto. Nos separamos, con bastante pesar por mi parte, y fuimos al comedor cogidos de la mano.

Cuando la vi, me solté de inmediato. No me podía creer que Tanya estuviera allí. ¿Era alguna clase de broma cruel por parte de Emmett? Me volví con brusquedad hacia él buscándole con la mirada, él tan solo se encogió de hombros y murmuró un "se ha invitado ella sola." Le creí.

-Encantada de conocerle, Jefe Swan, he oído hablar de usted, yo soy Tanya Smirnov, su hija ya le habrá dicho que soy su nueva profesora de literatura. Además soy la prima de Carlisle.- Tragué aire con lentitud ignorando los instintos asesinos. Lo siento, era superior a mis fuerzas, no la soportaba ni la iba a soportar nunca. Mi padre me miró brevemente antes de contestar.

-En realidad nunca te mencionó,- dicho eso, la dejó con la palabra en la boca y se sentó donde le dijo Jasper.

No dije nada, ni cambié un ápice la expresión de la cara, pero por dentro bailaba alegremente. Estaba orgullosa de mi padre, eso seguro.

Carlisle y Esme se acomodaron a sendos lados. En un extremo se sentó Emmett, haciendo de anfitrión y en el extremo opuesto, más alejada que nadie, Tanya. Al menos podría fingir ignorarla. Le di las gracias en silencio, hasta que apareció el primer plato, una extraña sopa de color morado. Mi cara debió de ser un poema, porque Jasper se apresuró a intervenir.

-Es crema de berenjena,- aclaró. No dije nada, pero lo único de morado que tenía la berenjena era la piel, y que yo supiera no se cocinaba.

-Tiene un color curioso,-dijo mi padre, alzando la cuchara y observando cómo caía. Casi era hipnotizante. Y como no, si no lo decía reventaba. Porque Emmett era así de niño algunas veces.

-Lo ha hecho Jasper,- casi sonaba a acusación. Y todos alzamos la cabeza cuando habló. Rosalie le dio un fuerte codazo.

-¡Ah! Eso duele.

-Entonces compórtate,- le respondió. Mi padre no era el único que intentaba no reírse. Reprimí una risa y Alice me dio una patada, pareció decir con la mirada, "_no te pases, que se ha esforzado mucho._"

El sabor no estaba mal, sabía a calabacín y a algo más que no era capaz de identificar. A la crema le acompañaba una ensalada de patatas que parecía ser comestible. La primera valiente fue Rose, aunque claro, ella llevaba ventaja. Todos esperamos expectantes a que dijese algo de la ensalada, pero de nuevo Em se le adelantó.

-También lo ha hecho Jasper.

-Emmett…- el tono de Carlisle advertía que ya habían tenido bastante, y la cara de mortificación de Jazz era digna de retratar. A mi izquierda, Edward se estaba descojonando de la risa, ahogándola en una copa de lo que parecía ser vino tinto. Por supuesto, yo bebía agua. Imité a Rose hacía unos momentos y le clavé el tacón en su dura pierna. Puestos a que yo me hiciese daño pegándole, prefería cargarme mis zapatos.

-Está… buena,- dictaminó Rose con una sonrisa forzada. ¿A quién quería engañar? Fuera lo que fuera le sabría a rayos. Antes de que mi padre pudiese cometer ninguna imprudencia, me eché un poco en el plato y lo probé.

Tuve que aguantar las ganas de escupirlo. Estaba saladísimo. Mi padre me observaba con franca curiosidad, y aproveché cuando Jasper y Alice se hacían carantoñas el uno al otro, para negar con suavidad. Acto seguido le eché bastante ensalada a Edward en el plato, y se la pasé a Alice. Ellos no se quejarían porque no notaban la diferencia.

Al final la crema de berenjena/calabacín era un manjar.

Durante todo la primera parte,- que incluyó además de la ensalada y la crema, cogollos de lechuga con comino, salmón y salsa de yogur, y volovanes de atún con tomate rayado (realmente buenos que había hecho Emmett),- Tanya no abrió en ningún momento la boca. En parte porque todos la ignorábamos. Algunos a propósito, como Rose y yo, y otros sin querer. El caso es que antes de que Emmett tuviera la oportunidad de volver de la cocina con la carne que había preparado, hizo su estelar aparición.

-Esto es absurdo.- Fue lo único que salió de su boca. Al parecer, que fuésemos tan felices la jodía. Nadie la prestó atención. Seguimos riéndonos de los chistes de Alice y de las historias del hospital de Carlisle.

_Zorra, te lo mereces por guara y por putón._ Casi pareció que Edward me oyó porque colocó una de sus manos sobre mi pierna y me acarició hasta que me calmé.

Jazz, Em y Esme aparecieron poco después con la carne. Me di cuenta de que la nuestra estaba al punto. Cómo habían conseguido eso estaba fuera de mi conocimiento, pero debía admitir que a pesar de las patatas, los Cullen habían hecho un gran trabajo.

-Emmett, ¿no deberías hacer esa carne un poco más?- fue mi padre ahora quién habló. Había incredulidad, cómo no iba a verla si parecía que el filete de Emmett acababa de salir de la carnicería.

-Ni lo intentes Charlie,- le dijo Rose, que con el trascurso de la noche ya se había hecho con el favor de mi padre. Cuando quería podía llegar a ser realmente encantadora.- Desde que le conozco, lo toma así, como él dice le gusta que aún se pueda llamar al veterinario y salvar a la res.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas. Mi padre poco o nada sabía que todos excepto él y yo, estaban tomando la carne _muy_ poco hecha. Ahora que me fijaba les era más fácil reprimir las caras de asco.

Tanya sin embargo no comía. Se limitó a mirar el plato con la mirada vacía. Me estaba empezando a dar un poco de mal rollo.

-Sí, a Emmett le gustan las cosas _frescas_.- Y era evidente que no se refería al pescado fresco de la pescadería.

-En ese caso ya somos dos,- dije yo acallando cualquier otro comentario malicioso que tuviera ganas de decir.

Esme remató la cena con un maravilloso pudín, que mi padre estuvo elogiando desde el momento en el que probó la primera cucharada. Estaba realmente bueno. Después de la cena, los chicos se levantaron y recogieron la mesa mientras que nosotras nos dirigimos al salón. En el trascurso de ese pequeño viaje, Tanya se las arregló para desaparecer, y yo me alegré en sobremanera. Me dejé caer en el mullido sofá y Esme me acarició el pelo. La espalda me estaba empezando a doler bastante.

-¿Ya habéis pensado en algún nombre para la niña?- Me dijo Alice. Con ella tenía un misterioso cuaderno, que yo temía que contuviese mucha más información sobre el origen de los nombres de lo que yo llegase a saber nunca.

-En realidad, sí. Me gustan Amelia, Elisa y Cloe, pero Edward no coincide conmigo así que así estamos.

No hizo falta más porque Alice procedió a hacer una lectura de las opciones que a ella más le habían gustado. Onomásticas, nombres de grandes personajes históricos, abreviaturas, lo tenía absolutamente todo.

Georgina, Emily, Eva, Ava, Ann, Olivia, Lindsay…

-Para el carro, le dije. No pienso llamar a mi hija como Lindsay Lohan.- La dije. Para entonces Edward ya había vuelto. Yo me había acomodado entre sus piernas y había juntado sus manos y las mías sobre mi ya notable tripa.

-Alice, tacha también Olivia, me recuerda a Grease. Muy concienzudamente hizo caso de todas nuestras sugerencias, y soportamos otra hora de aquella tortura que era escucharla. Después de eso, Charlie se despidió de todos y se retiró a casa alegando cansancio. Ya habíamos hablado sobre el tema y habíamos acordado que me quedaría con los Cullen. Mi padre había refunfuñado y protestado pero el final me había dejado hacer mi voluntad.

Me levanté para darle un fuerte abrazo con la promesa de ir a verle al día siguiente. Se fue poco después.

Lo cierto es que yo también estaba muy cansada. Me despedí de todos y Edward y yo subimos a su habitación. Nos tumbamos uno de cara al otro, nuestras manos como antes. Fue entonces cuando lo sentí.

-Se ha movido,- no fui yo quien lo dijo sino Edward. A mí se me había formado un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con llanto. Con mucho llanto. Y es que era cierto, nuestro bebé se acababa de mover, y aquello la hizo tan real, que todo lo que había parecido ser importante dejó de serlo; lo único importante, lo único especial, la única prioridad era que ella estaba con nosotros. Y por primera vez me di cuenta de que éramos una familia.

Pasaron minutos antes de que yo fuese capaz de encontrar de nuevo mi voz. Edward me acariciaba la tripa a un ritmo constante mientras me besaba y me susurraba al oído que me quería, que _nos _quería.

Entonces a bote pronto me soltó y se arrodilló frente a mí. Me quedé desconcertada hasta que descubrí la pequeña caja de terciopelo en su mano derecha.

-Creo que es hora de que te dé tu regalo de cumpleaños,- me dijo con esa sonrisa que me dejaba sin respiración.

_Respira Bella, puede ser un colgante, o unos pendientes. Puede que _no_ sea un anillo, pero por favor tranquilízate. _

Mi cabeza intentaba que respirase hondo, que no me desmayase de la anticipación, mi corazón tomaba otros derroteros muy distintos. Me latía a un ritmo desaforado, retumbándome en los oídos, mientras que lo único que era capaz de ver era su sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de amor y pasión.

_Lo va a decir, lo va a decir._ Mi voz interior canturreaba extasiada, mientras que en el exterior intentaba que no se me notara tantísimo. Yo no era la única que temblaba. Por primera vez, vi a Edward nervioso por algo. La voz le temblaba.

-Isabella Swan, eres el amor de mi vida, mi único amor y te quiero más que nada en este mundo. Daría la vida por ti, y…. claro también por nuestra hija. No quiero que pienses que hago esto por los convencionalismos, o porque tu padre me ha puesto una pistola en la sien…- reí y entonces noté que lágrimas de felicidad corrían por mis mejillas.- Es porque te quiero, con cada fibra de mi ser, y me muro si no estoy contigo, y te echo de menos aunque te haya visto hace dos minutos, porque me has calado muy hondo en mi corazón y te has hecho la dueña y señora de él.

Es por eso, que me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo, si quisieras ser mi esposa. Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí, sí, sí…- me lancé a su cuello y le besé hasta quedarme sin respiración. Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y le susurré que yo también le amaba, que no podía vivir sin él, que todo lo que él había dicho, en lo que era el discurso más sincero y bonito que jamás había oído, era recíproco.

De alguna manera terminamos ambos desnudos, yo llevando como única prenda el precioso anillo de oro blanco, fundidos el uno con el otro, respirando al compás, viviendo como si no hubiese mañana.

Ya habría tiempo para decírselo a los demás, por el momento, esa noche celebraríamos nuestro amor.

-x-

Estoy contenta por haber llegad hasta aquí, ya me diréis que pensáis de la cena de navidad y del regalo de Edward.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic (aunque lo haya tenido abandonado desde hace tanto tiempo), y de nuevo **MISS SANDS, **gracias por esos reviews que me animan a continuar y tanta ilusión me hacen.


	25. Entremedias

-¡ALICE!- chillé. Ya no lo soportaba más, había aguantado incluso más de lo que nadie en su sano juicio habría hecho.

_¿Dónde coño se había metido Edward?_

Llevaba revoloteando a mi alrededor más de tres horas y media. Me dolía la espalda, tenía los pies hinchados y me sentía como una vaca burra. Llevaba con falsas contracciones prácticamente una semana. Desde luego, no era el mejor día para probarme _el mejor y el más maravilloso vestido de novia que jamás nadie había visto. _O al menos así era como ella lo llamaba.

Podía decir que mi grito la había pillado completamente desprevenida, ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

-Estoy GORDA. ¿Cómo pretendes encontrar un vestido hoy si ni siquiera soy capaz de probármelo?- Antes de que me diese cuanta estaba llorando.- No quiero casarme así, no pareciendo una mesa camilla lleve lo que lleve, un enorme pastel de nata cubierto de encaje blanco. NO ASÍ.

Las lágrimas corrían rebeldes por mis mejillas. Entre mi mirada borrosa fui capaz de vislumbrar la cara de una Alice asustada. No podía soportar más que Alice pretendiera que yo era una cenicienta cuando probablemente era la cenicienta que se había comido a la cenicienta. Estaba enorme, con ocho meses de embarazo y lo último que necesitaba era que me tocasen las narices.

-Pero Bella, la boda es dentro de una semana…-Protestó.

-¡Pues cancélalo!- ¿Por qué Edward había elegido justo esa semana para irse con Carlisle y Esme a cazar a las Rocosas?- ¡Me da igual lo que diga la gente! ¡Lo que diga Edward! NO ME CASO ASÍ.

Jasper se materializó en la entrada de la habitación de Alice, una ola de calma inundó la estancia, pero lo que yo necesitaba no era que nadie me tranquilizase, necesitaba que todo acabara de una vez.

Me levanté más cabreada aún, vacilando a medida que descendía las escaleras de la mansión de los Cullen. Otra contracción me llegó. La segunda en una hora. Me quedé parada en mitad de la escalera contrayendo con fuerza la mandíbula, agarrada a la barandilla de la escalera. Si me hubiera mordido la lengua puede que me la hubiese arrancado por la fuerza con la que apretaba los dientes en ese momento. Fue tan dolorosa como efímera. Me recompuse con rapidez, tomando aire a grandes bocanadas y seguí bajando despreocupada. Como si absolutamente nada hubiese ocurrido. Cuando logré alcanzar la planta baja, me encontré a quien menos quería ver en ese momento. Tanya. Aún así, hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano por ignorarla. ¿Qué hacía ella allí, metida en esa casa las veinticuatro horas del día?

Tenía hambre. Quería chocolate negro a toda costa. Odiaba los antojos del embarazo, cuanto más avanzada en la gestación estaba, más desesperados eran mis necesidades de comer. Me sentía como si hubiera engordado cien kilos.

-Alguien tiene hambre.- La voz de la rusa llegó a mis oídos con un tono de burla. Hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano por ignorarla. Me estiré para coger un bol del aparador.

-Como sigas comiendo no vas a entrar por la puerta… Y sé de uno que va a perder el interés en ti en cuanto se dé cuenta de que se ha casado con Jabba el Hutt.

Aquello se pasaba de la raya. Estaba en mi octavo mes, a punto de llegar al noveno. No necesitaba que alguien me llamara gorda, yo ya sabía que lo estaba. Mientras me pasaba todo el día con anchas camisas sueltas y pantalones premamá, Tanya se paseaba prácticamente en pelotas, no perdiendo la oportunidad de restregarse a mi novio a la primera de cambio. Y por supuesto, aquello me sacaba de quicio.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, Bella.- Me solía decir Edward.- Tanya siempre ha sido así con todo el mundo, es su forma de ser… Además tú tienes las hormonas un poco revolucionadas, y en el fondo no quieres decir que sea…

-¿Qué yo tengo las hormonas revolucionadas? ¿Te crees en serio que esto es una cuestión hormonal, que no veo el brillo de malicia en sus ojos cuando te mira? Por supuesto que quiero decir que es una zorra porque lo es. No tiene vergüenza y lo peor de todo es que nadie en esta casa se da cuenta. Y ni se te ocurra decirme que se porta así siempre, porque yo todavía no la he visto restregándose con Carlisle, Jasper o Emmett. No soy imbécil Edward, y por tu bien espero que nunca hayas creído que lo soy.- En este punto me levantaba indignada y salía por la puerta no sin antes decir la última palabra, ese último comentario que se tornaba similar en todas las ocasiones. Y es que Edward y yo teníamos esa misma conversación todos los días, algunas veces hasta dos veces.-Ni se te ocurra llamar a Jasper y decirle que me inunde de calma, porque con todo el dolor de mi corazón le voy a mandar a la mierda.

No solía tardar en ir a buscarme y asegurarme una y otra vez que yo era la única, que era preciosa y que bajo ningún concepto estaba gorda. Lo que ocurría según él era que estaba embarazada…

_¿En serio Edward? Que locuaz… no me había dado cuenta antes, pero gracias por la aclaración._

Aun así, las palabras susurradas al oído mientras me acariciaba entera y me juraba que me quería eran suficientes como para hacerme olvidar (muy placenteramente) que estaba enfadada con él.

Volví a la realidad, y me llene el bol de leche con cereales de chocolate. No había chocolate negro así que me tuve que conformar con aquello.

-¿Por qué no te vas un ratito a dar una vuelta y con suerte no vuelves, Tanya? No entiendo que ves de interesante en Forks, con lo grande y bonito que es el mundo…- le dije mientras me dirigía escaleras arriba con mi cuenco y mi cuchara. Hacia bastante que me había dejado de reprimir a lo que las pullas de Tanya se refería. Ahora la contestaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

-Ten cuidado, Bella.- La oí decir.- No tienes ni idea de con quien estás jugando.

Me pasé sus amenazas por el forro de las narices. No pasaba una semana sin que recibiera al menos dos o tres. Sus palabras eran siempre las mismas, pero me inquietaban mucho más sus ojos llenos de ira y locura. Llegué a la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me pase allí el resto del día. Tampoco era que pudiera hacer mucho más. Estaba demasiado avanzada como para seguir acudiendo al instituto, además por poco que me importaran los chismorreos de la gente no dejaban de ser molestos. A medida que avanzaba la tarde, mi incomodidad incrementaba. Las falsas contracciones me estaban matando, no podía dormir, pero aun así, estaba exhausta.

Para matar el tiempo llamé a mi padre, estuve hablando con él cerca de una hora, incluso se ofreció a venir a visitarme al día siguiente. Después de aquello me dirigí con torpeza a la habitación de Jasper y Alice. Me la encontré tumbada en la cama, acurrucada con Jasper mientras este la consolaba. No quería interrumpir pero sentía que aquella situación era por mi culpa, me disculpé por mi comportamiento anterior, le dije que sentía haberla chillado y que por supuesto que me casaba la semana que viene. Sin duda las hormonas sacaban lo peor de mí.

Emmett trajo comida italiana como cena. No pude sentarme, sino que tuve que cenar de pie todo el rato. Mi niña se había empeñado a estirar las piernas todos los días a la misma hora, así que aparte de las dolorosas contracciones, tenía los pies de mi hija clavados dentro de mí al menos una vez al día.

Cuando me tumbé en la cama hacía demasiado calor para dormir. A las tres de la mañana, la puerta se abrió y Edward apareció. Al fin.

No me gustaba que se fuera a cazar y que me dejara sola, pero no solía decir nada. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, era distinto. Había tardado cuatro días en regresar.

No me moví ni un solo milímetro cuando cerró la puerta tras él, ni tampoco cuando se quitó los pantalones y la camisa y los sustituyó por los boxers negros y la camiseta blanca de algodón que usaba cuando _dormía._

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada cuando sus brazos me acercaron a él por las caderas y me pegaron a él sin remedio. Cerré los ojos de súbito, pero no coló.

Una mano se aventuró debajo de mi camiseta y al segundo agradecí que su mano se posara sobre mi abultado vientre. Sus labios alcanzaron mi cuello mientras sus dedos retiraban mi pelo. Se tomó su tiempo, depositando leves besos a lo largo de él. Ignorarle no era fácil.

-Ni lo intentes,- dijo bajito, justo al lado de mi oído. La piel se me puso de gallina, cuando sus labios mordieron con suavidad el lóbulo de mi oreja.- Sé que estas despierta, sobre todo por el latido errático de tu corazón.

Me giré con brusquedad, y le miré a los ojos, de un intenso color dorado en aquel momento.

-¿Cuándo tenías pensado volver? ¿O es que no ibas a volver? No me creo que te haya llevado cuatro puñeteros días ir de caza…

-Nos llevó un día ir y otro volver, eso deja solo dos para la caza, y teniendo en cuenta el soleado tiempo que nos ha hecho…

-Me da igual,- la lógica aplastante de sus respuestas derrotaba todos mis hilos de pensamiento. En eso tenía razón, la ola de calor en el oeste del país estaba siendo insoportable. Me di la vuelta otra vez para perderle de vista., poniendo la almohada de por medio.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?

-No estoy enfadada.- Mentí.

-Entonces, si no estás enfadada, no te importará que haga esto…- Sus labios volvieron deliberadamente a mi cuello, lamiendo, besando, mordiendo. Reprimí un gemido, que habría sido como una rendición. Pero las cosas se empezaron a poner difíciles cuando la mano sobre mi vientre empezó a subir peligrosamente, casi rozando uno de mis pechos.

-No aguanto que Tanya esté aquí, ni que Alice se empeñe en hacerme parecer una puñetera princesa cuando lo único que parezco es Jabba el Hutt… Me duele la espalda continuamente, mis tobillos parecen las columnas del capitolio y tengo ganas de ir al baño todo el tiempo.- Solté a bote pronto, antes de que su mano fuera más arriba o más abajo, y yo empezase a olvidar por qué se suponía que estaba tan cabreada con toda la humanidad.

Un suspiro resignado escapó de sus labios, pero no me soltó bajo ninguna circunstancias. Sus manos me afianzaron donde antes se suponía que estaba mi cintura. Lentamente me dio la vuelta hasta que fui capaz de mirarle a la cara.

-Lo primero; sabes que si de mí dependiera, Tanya no estaría aquí. Carlisle ha estado mil veces en Alaska… Cualquiera de nosotros ha estado mil veces en Alaska y siempre nos hemos quedado en su casa, sin importar que empezásemos a llamar la atención… Se llama mínimo de hospitalidad, y nuestra familia nunca ha pecado de no tenerla…

-Pero es que…-empecé, esto sí que podía rebatírselo.

-Lo segundo,- continúo cortándome.- Los ojos de Jabba el Hut son de color caca, sus brasos son muy cortos y tú no de lejos tienes esa horrible papada,- cerré los ojos luchando contra la sonrisa que se abría paso entre mis labios. Fracasando estrepitosamente.- Además, no creo que a Gabie le guste saber que su madre alguna vez la comparó con Jabba el Hut.

Ahora mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Tras meses de discusión, aún no nos habíamos decidido por uno.

-¿Gabie?

-Sí,- dijo y su mano levantó mi camiseta, colocando su boca a escasos centímetros de mi ombligo.- ¿Te gusta?- Hablaba directamente a mi enorme tripa.- Gabriella Cullen.

-Me gusta cómo suena,- admití.- ¿Y el segundo nombre?

-¿Qué te parece Elizabeth?

-¿Cómo tu madre?- Asintió, y yo elegí cuidadosamente mis palabras.- No quiero que te lo tomes a mal, y estoy segura de que tu madre era una mujer excepcional, pero me gustaría que _Gabriella _tuviese su propio nombre, que sea única.

-¿Qué propones?- El fantasma de una sonrisa se adivinaba en sus facciones, y respecto a mí… bien hacía mucho tiempo que tenía pensado el segundo nombre.

-¿Qué te parece Gabriella Alyssa Cullen?

Como respuesta, bajo de nuevo la mirada hacia mí tripa.

-¿Qué te parece a ti, amor?

Al parecer, Gabie no estaba dormida, al oír el nombre pataleó en mi interior, cogí la mano de Edward y la posicioné sobre el sitio en el que pataleaba sin parar.

-Respecto a lo último que has dicho antes… eso de que te duele la espalda, y estas incómoda todo el tiempo… ¿Crees que hay algo que pueda hacer al respecto?

Esbocé una sonrisa pícara y no perdí el tiempo en hacer desaparecer su molesta camiseta. Me dejó hacer, mis manos recorrieron ávidas su torso.

Sus manos eran tiernas, sus labios ávidos, curiosos, hambrientos de mí. Nunca le había necesitado tanto como estos últimos meses… Según Jasper (que muy a mi pesar sabía sobre el tema), era cuestión de las hormonas. Yo no lo tenía tan claro. A pesar de que Tanya estuviese allí, de que Edward y yo tuviésemos nuestros más y menos o que los dieciocho no se considerase una edad muy madura, cada día estaba más enamorada de él.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios cuando me penetró de una sola embestida. Inspiré inconscientemente, reteniendo el aire en mis pulmones, guardando la sensación de él en mi interior.

Estaba siendo amable… pero yo no necesitaba cortesía aquella noche. No. Necesitaba saber que estaba conmigo, que me quería. Mis labios lamieron su cuello, mientras luchaba por reprimir gemidos, que de ser oídos, podrían resultar ser muy embarazosos. La mandíbula era su punto débil, al igual que el mío era el cuello.

-Edward… necesito que lo hagas más rápid…- paré en seco cuando su mano estrujó uno de mis pechos, un suspiro de alivio me inundó.- Más fuerte,- conseguí concluir con la respiración agitada.

Me tumbó de lado, de modo que él estaba tras de mí y yo completamente a su merced. Su boca quedó a la altura de mi oído.

-¿Así te gusta?- Me creí morir cuando la velocidad se incrementó hasta el punto de que no iba a aguantar mucho más.

-No pares…-dije sin aliento.- Soy capaz de matarte…

Una risa resonó en la habitación, la suya y la mía. Y así fue como ambos nos corrimos, sonriendo como idiotas, riendo, prometiéndonos amor eterno.

No fue hasta la mitad de la noche, cuando el dolor me despertó de la forma más efectiva posible.

-¡Bella, Bella!- Mi cerebro procesaba a cámara lenta las voces alarmadas de Edward. El dolor era demasiado intenso como para prestar atención a nada más.

Cuando la contracción terminó, no me hizo falta que me dijera que no había sido falsa. Esta había sido demasiado real. Mis ojos volvieron a enfocar la cara de Edward, y de ahí su cara de puro terror.

Fue entonces cuando miré a duras penas entre mis piernas. Aún faltaba un mes, pero acababa de romper aguas.


	26. Me muero, Edward

**Nueva actualización. Casi me ha llevado tres meses pero ya está aquí. Espero que os guste y que mis escasas apariciones últimamente en público no os hallan hecho abandonar :D**

**¡GABIE YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!**

**¿Por cierto, habéis visto ya Amanecer?**

BPOV

-Es demasiado pronto.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. En escasos dos segundos me vi rodeada por la tribu de los Brady. En escasos dos segundos, pude respirar antes de que una nueva contracción me volviese a dejar fuera de juego.

-Te juro por lo que más quieras, Edward que no vas a volver a acercarte a mí a menos de veinte metros. Esto,-grité señalando al enorme bulto que era foco de atracción para todos,- no va a volver a suceder.

En los escasos dos segundos que transcurrieron, a Edward le dio un ataque de pánico. Literalmente perdió el color de la cara, la vista se perdió, me miraba con la mandíbula desencajada y su respiración se tornó agitada. Aun con todo, nadie le prestó mucha atención, probablemente estaban más pendientes de mí.

Esme, Jasper, Alice se quedaron en un segundo plano. A Emmett no era capaz de verle desde donde estaba, pero si oírle. Al parecer se había desplomado en el suelo de la risa. A mí no me hacía ninguna gracia. Dolía lo que no estaba en los escritos. Carlisle me preguntó si podía andar y yo le respondí que sí. Al menos eso creía. No podía dar a luz allí. El hospital tampoco era ninguna opción. En las últimas semanas Carlisle había preparado su estudio para que sirviera como sala de partos. En ese momento esperaba desesperadamente que le hubiese dado tiempo a ponerlo a punto. Cuando puse un pie en el suelo las fuerzas me fallaron, Rose me sostuvo antes que cayese y mi primer instinto fue llevarme la mano al vientre, como si aquello fuera a hacer que todo fuese bien.

Llegué al marco de la puerta, desde donde todos observaban con cara expectante.

-Lo siento, Alice, pero al final vamos a tener que retrasar la boda.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Me cogió de la mano y con sorpresa noté que no era tan fría como recordaba. ¿Quizá era yo la que estaba más fría de lo habitual? Era posible, al fin y al cabo mi transformación no era convencional sino gradual y Carlisle ya me había hablado de esto.

-No te preocupes, lo arreglaremos.

Como no. Era Alice, siempre lo arreglaba todo. El hecho de que hubiese dejado de ver el futuro no la impedía parar de planificar absolutamente todo. Cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta, di gracias al cielo por que el estudio estaba preparado. Edward me seguía con los ojos fijos en algún punto de la habitación, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Todos se quedaron fuera a excepción de Carlisle y Edward. Aunque estuviese mal admitirlo, me consoló saber que al menos iba a tener un poco de intimidad. Me recliné en la camilla y esperé. Esperé a que otra contracción me quitase la respiración, esperé a que Edward volviese al mundo de los vivos. Cuando fue evidente que eso no ocurría me referí a Carlisle sin apartar la vista de mi futuro esposo.

-¿Es posible para un vampiro entrar en estado de shock?

Paró de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su hijo.

-¡Edward!- después de llamarle por quinta vez pasó al plan B: abofetearle. El sonido resonó en la estancia y por lo que sonó a mí me dolió. Oculté una mueca a medias entre el disgusto y el sarcasmo y me concentré en respirar. Solo bastó un golpe para que reaccionase.-Te necesito aquí, Bella te necesita, tu hija te necesita, no hagas esto ahora.

Ni yo misma lo hubiera dicho mejor, abrí la boca para añadir algo pero otra contracción llegó. Me agarré a lo primero que pude, la mano de un Edward que aún se recuperaba y uno de los brazos de la camilla. Apreté los dientes con fuerza, rezando para que el dolor acabase pronto. Parecía que el dolor me iba a partir en dos, no sentía nada que no fuese esa agonía que presionaba, contraía y forzaba todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Estaba perdida, no sentía nada más así que probablemente me imaginé que Edward gemía de dolor a mi lado por su mano.

-Tranquila Bella, respira. Controla la respiración.- Oí a Carlisle hablar mientras recuperaba progresivamente la visión. Me conectó a la máquina de mi derecha para controlar el latido errático de mi corazón.

Intenté hacer lo que me pedía. Mientras tanto mis pantalones y mi ropa interior habían desparecido. Desnuda de cintura para abajo no era precisamente el escenario ideal que tenía en mente en presencia de mi futuro suegro.

-No te preocupes, Bella.- Sonaba más como si intentase convencerse a sí mismo.- Estoy aquí con las dos, veremos a Gabie en seguida… ¿no tienes ganas de conocerla?- En ningún momento me soltó la mano. Se acercó más a mí y me besó en la frente. Fue entonces a las puertas de la tercera contracción cuando dejé de preocuparme por todo lo demás y me di cuenta de que estaba sucediendo, de que había llegado el momento y yo ni de lejos estaba preparada.

-Edward, no puedo hacer esto.

-Claro que puedes, cielo. Vamos a pasar esto juntos. No nos vamos a rendir ahora, eso ya lo sabes. Eres fuerte y yo estoy aquí contigo. Te prometo que no me voy a marchar de tu lado, nunca.

-….es demasiado pronto…esto no puede estar pasando aho…

No pude evitarlo, grité, grité como nunca antes había gritado, grité como si la vida dependiera en eso, el sonido retumbó en las paredes. Me estaba ahogando, el dolor era tan intenso que la visión se me empezó a emborronar; veía puntos negros que cada vez se hacían más grandes. Alguno de los dos, no estoy muy segura de quién fue exactamente, me zarandeó con cierta brusquedad. El pitido molesto que indicaba el ritmo de mi corazón se tranquilizó por un momento.

-Bella, tienes que guardar las fuerzas. No puedes gritar, tienes que soportarlo.

Inundada por una nueva fuerza me volví para mirarle directamente.

-¿Eres tú el que va a parir? ¿Eres tú el que está cargando con cinco kilos de más?

-No,- su mirada estaba cargada de cautela. Y con razón.

-Entonces ni se te ocurra decirme que no grite. No tienes ni p.. no tienes idea de lo que duele.

Por un momento se quedó desconcertado. Escuché a Carlisle reír, cuando Edward se giró para dirigirle una mirada mortífera, logró esconderlo con una risa tan falsa como el wrestling americano.

-Aún no estás lo suficientemente dilatada. No nos queda más que esperar, Bella. Podríamos estar hablando de dos horas o de medio día. Bajaré abajo a por algo que acelere al proceso, pegadme un grito si me necesitáis.

Se fue y nos dejó a ambos solos en la habitación. La tranquilidad que siguió me consoló en sobremanera. Por un momento las contracciones parecieron dar una tregua y la cadencia de mi latido se hizo más lenta. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Nunca hubiera pensado que dar a luz iba a ser tan cansado, doloroso sí, pero nunca había contado con el dulce entumecimiento que se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo poco a poco.

Entonces recordé algo, algo que Carlisle y yo habíamos discutido en múltiples ocasiones, algo que Carlisle y yo habíamos prometido mantener es secreto hasta que el momento llegase. Ahora el momento había llegado. Antes de que mi corazón dejase de salir, Edward debía saber que ocurría. No sería justo si se lo ocultase.

De pronto se echó a reír, y yo le miré desconcertada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Debía de estar más cansada de lo que yo me temía. La voz sonó adormilada y apenas podía abrir los ojos. Edward se acercó aún más a mí, sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos. Me besó con dulzura, rozando mis labios con los suyos. Me acarició el pelo y llevó su otra mano sobre mi vientre, acariciándome lentamente.

-Alice está como loca. Por primera vez creo que no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Puede que intuyera algo pero aun así al final su sobrina le ha chafado todos sus planes.

Me mordí el labio, sintiéndome realmente mal. De verdad, yo no quería estropear nada a nadie y Alice había trabajado tanto…

-Edward, yo lo siento tanto por ella… cuando le dije todas esas cosas horribles ayer no las sentía de verdad… y se ha portado tan bien conmigo… todos, esto no debería de ocurrir todavía.

Otra contracción llegó, esta vez sin aviso. Arqueé la espalda, ignorando el dolor de las cervicales, apretando los dientes hasta el punto de que casi la mandíbula se me desencajara. Intentando no gritar.

-No es el momento. Es demasiado pronto.-En este punto lloraba ya sin consuelo.- ¿Qué pasa si al final no resulto ser una buena madre?- Mis peores temores estaban saliendo ahora a la luz. Las lágrimas me empañaban la visión y ahora no había manera de que fuese a callar. Las fuerzas se iban de mí poco a poco. La contracción empezó a decaer. Edward no me soltó en ningún momento. Su mirada se calvaba en la mía, dándome fuerzas.

-No vas a ser una madre horrible. Vas a ser una madre estupenda y aun así, mírate. Tu madre está como una auténtica cabra y tú no has resultado tan mal, ¿no?- Nada hacía que esa sensación se desvaneciera. Me iba por momentos.

Pronto moriría.

-Me muero, Edward.

Mis lamentos histéricos se acercaban bastante a un ataque de nervios, pero en cuanto hube pronunciado esas palabras una fría calma me inundó. El sonido de la máquina que controlaba mi corazón se disparó de un momento a otro. Me aferré a un Edward aterrado, un Edward que de un momento a otro no sabía qué hacer. La situación le sobrepasaba.

-¡CARLISLE!- Rugió Edward. La realidad era borrosa a mi alrededor, algo debía ir realmente mal.

-Por favor, Edward… si me pasa algo, no me mires así, si me pasa algo dile a Rose que cuide de Gabie. Será buena, nació para ser madre… Háblale a Gabie de mí, cuéntale que la quise con todo mi corazón y que nunca la hubiera dejado…. Dila que la amaba, igual que a ti. Te quiero Edward, te quiero tanto…

Puso mi cabeza entre sus brazos, mis ojos se cerraron, algo húmedo calló sobre mi rostro.

-¡CARLISLE! Escúchame bien, no le voy a decir nada a Rose porque no va a ser necesario. ¿Me escuchas? Tú vas a criar a nuestra hija, serás TÚ la que la vea crecer, la que la quiera, quien me quiera a mí.

Quise decirle que no llorase, pero no podía. Estaba convencida de que estaba llorando. ¿Acaso Carlisle había tenido suerte en sus investigaciones? ¿Su terapia génica había tenido éxito? Dios, ojalá. Una imagen inundó mi mente. Una niña de pelo rojizo y ojos oscuros acurrucada junto a un Edward igual de dormido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Puede que entonces Carlisle entrara como un torbellino en la habitación.

No lo sé con exactitud, porque entonces me desvanecí.

EPOV

-Sus constantes han caído en picado, ¿qué ha sucedido?

-No lo sé. De pronto estaba muy cansada, empezó a decir que le dijera a la niña que la quería…-la voz se me rompió en un sollozo. Con una mano aparté el pelo de la frente de Bella, que estaba cubierta de sudor debido al esfuerzo.

-Está muriéndose.

La cabeza por poco se despegó del resto de mi cuerpo. ¿Pero qué…?

-¿Cómo que está muriéndose? ¿Qué coño quieres decir con eso?-Perdía la paciencia por momentos, el corazón de Bella cada vez sonaba más débil. No necesitaba esa estúpida máquina para darme cuenta de que Bella se me estaba yendo.

-La ponzoña se empezó a extender por su cuerpo desde el momento en el que se quedó embarazada. Gabriella es tan humana como vampiro. La transformación ha sido progresiva durante treinta y dos semanas. Al adelantarse el parto, también se acelera la transformación.

-¿Me estás diciendo que su corazón se va a parar ahora? Podría morir Bella, Gabie, AMBAS.

-Bella sabía que esto podía ocurrir. Bella sabía que esto ocurriría.

-Ni siquiera ha dilatado.

-Habrá que acelerar las cosas un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres? Por Dios, Carlisle, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Lo único que puedo hacer. Salvarlas a ambas.

Me eché las manos a la cabeza, pero no dije nada más. Llamé a Rosalie a todo pulmón mientras desconectaba la parte emocional de mi cerebro. Necesitaba estar sereno, necesitaba hacer esto por Bella, y no lo iba a conseguir si seguía en el mismo estado en el que estaba. En menos de lo que dura un suspiro Rose se materializó en la habitación.

-Necesito que nos ayudes,- Carlisle la puso enseguida al día.

-No me entusiasma mucho la idea de morir para luego resucitar,- a mí tampoco me convencía en absoluto.

-o-

Nació por cesárea. Gabriella Alyssa Cullen Swan.

Nació gritando a los cuatro vientos que estaba viva y en este mundo, probando a todos los incrédulos que sus pulmones eran los mejores.

Contuve el aliento, cuando Carlisle me la puso sobre los brazos. Era tan pequeña, tan bonita. Era mi hija. Mi niña. Lo que antes pareció una ilusión ahora volvió a ocurrir. Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por mi cara, y calló en su puñito cerrado. No pude reaccionar, solo una estúpida pero muy feliz sonrisa cruzó mi rostro cuando Gabie empezó a agitar su mano regordeta en el aire. Me cabía en un solo brazo, era más pequeña que mi antebrazo, y su cabeza la sostenía con una sola mano. Cuando la puse frente a mí me miró los ojos y de pronto dejó de llorar. Ahora fui yo quién derramó lágrimas de alegría, de pena porque Bella no podía compartir este momento conmigo, orgullo porque aquello tan pequeño, algo tan bueno podía haber salido de mí.

Rosalie también lloraba. ¿Acaso era posible? Era preciosa. Sus ojos aún eran grises sin determinar, pero el pelo era una mata oscura de cabello que sin duda había sacado a Bella.

Bella.

Yacía quieta, los labios casi blancos. Los ojos se habían perdido, y yo no era capaz de mirar a otro lado. Todo era por mi culpa, había muerto por mi culpa. La ponzoña no se había extendido a tiempo, su corazón había dejado de latir demasiado pronto. Todavía había tiempo no todo se había perdido. Las esperanzas no nos habían abandonado.

Como todo en aquella noche, sucedió deprisa. El electrocardiograma hacía rato que solo era una línea continua, el sonido constante me taladraba el cerebro. Inconscientemente le tapé el oído a Gabie, a fin de que no lo escuchara.

-No te preocupes mi amor, -le dije, susurrándola al oído.- Mamá va a estar bien. Mamá te quiere y se muere de ganas por conocerte.

No me equivocaba en nada.

-o-

BPOV

Aire. Necesitaba aire. No, necesitaba a mi niña. No me podía mover.

¿Gabie, donde estás? Quise gritar de horror, me miré al vientre, frenética, buscando aquello que no podía encontrar. La piel me quemaba, la sensación no era lo peor. Ya no había barriga. Mi niña no estaba. GABIE.

Miré a mi alrededor, una negrura impenetrable me rodeaba, no había nada, nadie, mi bebe, Edward. Me ahogaba, mi respiración se alteró aún más hasta el punto de que estaba hiperventilando. El pulso me retumbaba en los oídos, me llevé las manos a los antebrazos, rascando. Dolía, escocía, quemaba. ME ARDÍA.

El ritmo era frenético. No aguantaría mucho más. No. No podía morir, Gabriella, Edward. Mi familia estaba allí.

Grité, grité como nunca antes.

Y entonces todo paró. No hubo más escozor, no hubo más sufrimiento, el corazón paro de pronto. La blancura sustituyó a las tinieblas.

Abrí los ojos.

-o-

**P.S. Espero un gran review por su parte ****Miss Sands **


End file.
